The Conservative Muse
by Smeedyfics
Summary: NOT a political story! Bella is an artist, but her muse fled around the same time her ex-boyfriend started appearing on TV. Can she rediscover her muse, without losing her heart again? AH, BxE Canon HEA, but OOC. Angsty yet funny! For mature readers only.
1. Prologue Part 1

**A/N: Hi! So, new story to , (my others are on my galaxy69uk profile), but written several years ago for my friend Kels. This is an AH story BxE Canon, but it will be a rocky road! This Bella and Edward act rather OOC to SM's, so be warned! Other SM characters pop in, but are non-canon in form. Lots of mature situations, so if you're underage, or that's not your thing, please don't read. All recognisable characters belong to SM, the rest are mine! I've basically taken the Bella and Edward pairing and put them in to a completely new world. This story is completely prewritten, so I will update regularly.**

 **The prologue is split into two parts, as it's more of a back story. Bear with me, it's necessary to the story! I hope you enjoy the ride! ;)**

 **Prologue**

 _(Part 1)_

 _Oh hell!_ Thought Bella staring at the huge wrought iron gates in front of her, _I'm really working here?_

All Bella Swan wanted was to enjoy her summer while deciding what to do next with her life. Having just finished her A-levels, all she wanted to do right now was try to relax and have fun while she waited for the results that would decide the rest of her life, but unfortunately for her, her grandfather had other ideas. When she'd been orphaned as a baby, her grandparents had happily taken on the task of raising her in their small two-bedroom flat in south London, and whilst the love from her grandparents was abundant throughout her life, it was also pretty strict. Since her beloved Nan had passed away two years before, her Granddad seemed to be stricter than ever in an attempt to overcompensate for the loss, so whilst she had planned a lazy summer with friends at the local pool, her Granddad had other ideas and arranged this job for her through a friend of a friend working at this imposing Devonshire mansion that now stood before her.

Through the gates, a long gravelled driveway led to the Elizabethan mansion that loomed menacingly against the blue spring sky, the multitude of large dark windows seemed to watch her as she made her way up the driveway making her stomach broil uncomfortably with nerves.

Reaching the enormous wooden double door entrance to the property, she took a deep breath for courage before ringing the bell, which clanged loudly inside reminding her more of Big Ben, the famous London clock tower, than a simple doorbell. The door swung open silently to reveal a tall gentleman, his short neat blonde hair tinged with distinguished silver reminding her a little of the actor Robert Redford. This English Redford look-a-like however was smartly dressed and looked somewhat haughtily down at her from his vantage point one step above.

"Can I help you Miss?" he asked, his accent the clipped tones of upper class English society.

"Umm, hi" whispered Bella, nerves causing her throat to dry out "I'm Bella Swan, the new maid?"

Instantly the man relaxed his stiff posture and ushered her inside "Well come in then" he said brusquely "Don't you know that the staff should only enter via the staff entrance round the back of the house?"

Bella barely heard him as she took in the foyer she'd entered. Grand just did not seem to be the word to justify it, breath taking was more like it. All expensive marble tiled floors, mahogany walls and ceilings so high, she could barely see the detail of the elaborate chandelier hanging way up there. The sweeping staircase, carpeted in luscious rich burgundy, seemed to climb forever. She shut her drooping jaw with a snap. "Oh, I'm sorry" she said breathlessly "I didn't realise there would be another entrance"

"It's ok this time, but let's get you through to the staff quarters and settled before Sir and Madam see you. Not the greatest impression on your first day, being in the main part of the house without a uniform"

Bella frowned briefly as she hurried after him through a maze of hallways and doors "Sir and Madam?" she asked

"Your bosses Miss, Lord and Lady Masen. They don't enjoy seeing their maids lounging around their house in their regular clothing, best you learn that straight away!"

Wow, thought Bella, They sound as strict as Granddad! "Okay, I'll remember that" she answered brightly, not wanting to continue on the wrong foot after her entrance faux pas.

The man, who she now assumed to be the butler, threw a brief warm smile over his shoulder "Your grandfather said you were a sensible girl"

Finally, after dragging her heavy suitcase along too many corridors and staircases to count, somewhere toward the back of the house she thought, they reached a hallway with a number of doors leading off it, the butler stopped and using a strangely shaped key, which she later learned to be the skeleton key to the whole property, opened the door to her room.

"Here's your quarters" he announced, ushering her inside "it's small but bright and comfortable enough"

Bella looked around what was to be her home for the next three months, seeing the room was an attic room with part of the sloping roof on one side, it was sparsely furnished with a single bed, side table, chair, drawers and wardrobe, but pleasantly decorated in pale blues and white. But what Bella appreciated most was the light – a huge double window was fitted into the sloping roof, making the room bright and airy. Her artist's fingers itched to make use of the light, but she knew there'd be little time for her painting this summer if she was going to be working the whole time.

She smiled warmly at the butler "It's lovely" she said, depositing her luggage on the floor by the drawers.

He laughed back at her "Well I wouldn't go that far" he joked "but glad you like it. I'll leave you to unpack and settle in. If you come down to the staff room to the rear of the kitchen in say an hour? I'll introduce you to the rest of the staff and we'll sort out your duty roster" He swung the wardrobe door open to reveal three plastic wrapped black and white uniforms "Here's your uniforms, you're expected to keep them perfectly clean, neat and pressed at all times, Sir and Madam are very specific about that". He made to leave the room, before stopping and turning back to her with a grin "Oh, and I'm Carlisle Cullen" he said, finally introducing himself. "You must call me Mr Cullen in front of the family, but in private you can call me Carlisle"

Bella smiled and shook his outstretched hand "Nice to meet you Carlisle"

"You too Bella. See you in an hour" he said and hurried off back to his duties.

Bella flopped onto the bed somewhat stunned at her surroundings. It was a far cry from the rough housing estate she'd grown up on, that was for sure. She needed to get over her nerves and quick if she was going to last the summer here and not disappoint Granddad.

Quickly she unpacked her suitcase into the drawers and wardrobe, lovingly placing her sketchpad and watercolours in the bedside table for safe keeping, sighing again at the thought that she'd not be able to use them as much as she would usually. She changed into the traditional black and white maid uniform that would be her main wardrobe for the next three months and examined herself in the floor length mirror fixed to the back of her door. _Not bad I guess_ , she thought with a slight frown, _but maybe a little shorter than it's supposed to be with my height? Ah well, not much I can do about it now!_

She quickly ran a brush through her long dark brown hair then hurried out the door and began retracing the path to the staff room. Before long, she was hopelessly lost, and didn't see a figure in sight to ask directions. _Damn it!_ She thought, checking her watch. _This is so not giving the best impression of me! Ah there, isn't that the door?_

She grasped the doorknob of the possible culprit door she'd been searching for and pushed her way through, only to find herself in some kind of games room, complete with a snooker table, pool and tennis table, indoor bowling and a young couple getting hot and steamy on the sofa! They broke apart at her entrance and sat up to stare at her. Bella was stunned. Not because of the scene she'd just witnessed, but because she didn't think she'd ever seen such a stunning specimen of man. Dark bronze, scruffy hair and slight stubble painted him a rough and ready figure, possibly a member of staff being caught out, but as she gazed at his face, the shockingly green eyes, aristocratic nose, prominent cheekbones and firm jaw alongside an almost arrogant `I belong here' posture, she knew this to be had to be Lord Masen's son. She felt mesmerised as he stood to walk over to her, probably a good four inches taller than her own five foot ten and with shoulders so broad she felt alternately intimidated and thrilled as he came toward her with intent.

He stopped just in front of her, his face a mask of bland politeness, until it suddenly cracked into an amused grin of delight. He waved a hand in front of her face, as if to check she could see.

"Hello? Anyone there?" he asked cheekily, his voice almost as intoxicating as his appearance.

Bella jumped "Ah, I'm sorry. Excuse me" she said, apologising for disturbing his privacy, she made to turn away and leave quickly.

"No wait" he said "I've not seen you before, who are you?"

"Um, my name's B-Bella. I'm new here"

"And you got lost huh?"

A smile hovered round her lips at his flirty tone "Yeah I guess I did. Sorry to interrupt you and your er, friend" she said.

He laughed "Ah don't worry about that" he said, earning an indignant huff from the girl still sitting on the sofa "I'm Edward" he introduced himself, holding out his hand for Bella to shake.

She took it and almost melted at the softness and strength of his palm. _Damn, was anything about him not hot?_ She thought to herself.

Edward cocked his head a little, looking at her intently as still his hand clasped hers. She tried to figure what he could be thinking, but couldn't help meeting his gaze full on for what seemed like an eternity until she heard the girl on the sofa get up and come over towards them.

"Edward darling" she purred, wrapping her arms around him from behind and stroking his flat belly through the t-shirt he wore "send the girl away back to her… duties" she said haughtily looking down her nose at Bella "so we can get back to having our fun"

A look of annoyance crossed Edward's face as he disentangled himself from the girls grasp.

"Look Tanya, this girl is new. It wouldn't be nice of me to just leave her to roam the house lost for who knows how long. I'll see her to where she's going and I'll be back in a bit ok?" he asked, effectively dismissing her.

Tanya shot Bella a quick look of pure venom "I'm sure the _help_ can _help_ herself and find her own damn way back to the kitchens Edward" she spat angrily.

Bella's temper boiled and she drew herself up to her full height, towering over the spoiled princess in front of her. How _dare_ she talk about her that way?

Meanwhile, Edward just raised an eyebrow and smoothly returned "And I'm sure you can find your own way out of my pocket and back into Daddy's can't you _Darling!_ I think you'd best be on your way"

Tanya's face flushed so red with temper, Bella wouldn't have been surprised if she'd stamped her foot before gathering her purse and pushing past the pair of them out of the door.

Bella swung an apologetic look up to Edward "I'm so sorry about that. I really didn't mean to cause any problems!"

Edward laughed "Oh don't worry about it. It'll do spoiled little Tanya some good to come down a peg or two"

Bella smiled "Thanks, I appreciate it"

"I'm afraid you'd better get used to that attitude round here" he said apologetically "so you'd better figure out how to deal with it without losing your temper if you want to be here for a while"

Bella sighed "So much for moving into the 21st century huh? Thanks for the advice; I'll try to keep it bottled!"

Edward moved an infinitesimal amount toward her and said softly "We're not all class-ist round here, and I think it'd be a great shame to lose such an incredible…" his gaze slipped down to pause on her long stocking covered legs before raising back to her eyes "maid" he finished.

Bella narrowed an eye at him "It's my first day and I still haven't found my way to work yet, I doubt you can call me incredible just yet"

Edward laughed again at her sass "Okay, okay" he sighed "come on, I'd better get you there before Carlisle sacks you on your first day!" He placed a hand in the small of her back, sending a small thrill through her at his warm touch, and guided her through the door and down another maze of hallways and doors.

Bella sighed, hopelessly disorientated "I'm never going to figure this place out"

Edward's thumb grazed the back of her neck in a brief caress "Maybe I'd better appoint myself your personal guide?" he asked

Her stomach fluttered a little, annoying her. She'd had her fair share of attention from guys, but not one so far had managed to affect her internal organs the way Edward did.

"Perhaps you'd better spend your time making up to your _girlfriend"_ she said smartly.

Edward made a gesture of impatience "Tanya's no-one's girlfriend, she's only ever attracted to the richest guy in the room"

"So you're the richest guy" cheeked Bella

"I was the _only_ guy in there!" laughed Edward.

Bella couldn't help herself giving in and liking him a little. He was obviously way too charming and cocky for any girl's peace of mind, but my god he was so hot he could get away with it!

They finally reached the kitchens and then the staff room. Bella was a little nervous that she'd be in trouble for being late, but Edward breezed in like he spent a lot of time in the staff quarters and said "Carlisle man, how could you let this poor girl try and find her way round this mausoleum without a map and survival pack?" he joked.

Carlisle looked over at Bella apologetically "Oh sorry Bella, I can't believe I forgot to give you directions back down here, I was about to send out a search party"

Bella grinned, relieved she wasn't in trouble, "Oh don't worry, if I get lost again, I'll just light a fire and send out smoke signals"

The staff in the room at the time laughed and began introducing themselves to Bella, who slowly went cross eyed from trying to differentiate between the scores of maids.

"So many of us" she exclaimed finally, utterly lost in the sea of black and white uniforms.

Edward laughed shortly "Well that's my parents for you" he scorned "some just use property and material possessions to show off their wealth. My parents use hoards of badly paid staff"

"Now Edward, don't get into this again and scare the poor girl off" said Mrs Cooper, the matronly Head Housekeeper.

Edward sighed fatalistically "Yeah I know" and shrugged. "Anyway, Bella" he said, turning to her again "It's great to meet you. I'm hope I'll be seeing more of you, and remember, if you ever want a tour guide…?"

Bella grinned "Thanks, but I reckon I'd better figure out the layout pretty quick if I'm gonna work here all summer!"

"You're only here for summer?" he sounded disappointed.

"Yeah, just until I decide what I'm doing come September, but I'm here for some time yet"

Edward nudged under her chin with his knuckle "Well I'm sure I'll be seeing you around shorty" he joked and left the rooms before she could respond.

Carlisle laughed at her slightly dazed look "He's a charmer isn't he?" he teased.

Bella snapped herself to attention "What? Oh! No! I'm just grateful I found him; I thought I was in some twilight universe of halls and doors before I found his! I was beginning to wonder if I were the only person left alive on earth!"

Carlisle laughed, knowing full well his new maid was falling under Edward's charming spell, just like all the other young women who came into contact with him. Carlisle wished he had half his charm.

"Well, I guess we'd better get you to work!" he said.

Her work roster was shortly in order and she was shown by one of the other maids, Alice, to the four guest suites she would be responsible for maintaining.

"Is this it?" asked Bella quizzically. "Don't get me wrong, but I honestly thought I'd have a lot more to do here than four empty guest quarters! Do they get used often?"

Alice, a petite pixie like girl with short spiky black hair, laughed "Don't knock it" she grinned "Some girls I know have had some awful assignments at other houses! The Masen's really do hire way more staff than are actually needed, simply as a piece of one-upmanship to their stuffed shirt peers! Relax and enjoy your summer is what I say!"

Bella laughed "Serious? I just have to clean these four quarters, which are almost never in use, daily? That's my summer job?"

Alice nodded "Yup!"

Bella punched the air "Yes!" she exclaimed, earning another laugh from Alice. "So what do we do round here for fun Alice?" she asked, linking her arm through the other girls and wandering back to the staff areas.


	2. Prologue Part 2

**A/N: Thank you so much for the lovely reviews so far. Here's the second part of the prologue. Please remember that this Bella and Edward are OOC and rather young and impetuous! All recognisable characters belong to SM.**

 **Prologue**

(Part 2)

Bella quickly settled into a routine of getting her chores out of the way early in the morning, then spending her day painting, hanging out in the staff gardens getting a tan and going into town with Alice and some of the other staff. She couldn't have enjoyed herself more at any other job, she was sure. The odd glimpse of the hot maleness known as Edward fuelled plenty of inner forbidden fantasies for the long hot nights up in her attic bedroom. Whenever he caught her gaze, his glance seared her skin as if he'd physically burned her with his eyes. Those eyes. Those sexy vibrant green eyes. They seemed to follow her everywhere. He'd kept his distance from her physically, doing his own summer thing with friends and of course with his parents, but she could feel his steamy gaze bore into her from across the grounds. The fact he could make her face flush from a hundred paces both worried and excited her. What could he do with an actual touch?

A couple of weeks passed when Alice's birthday came around, so they and quite a few other staff members headed into town to the local pub, which with a juke box and jam packed with all the under 40's in the area, could claim to be the best, if only, local night spot in the sleepy country town. The evening was a whirl of laughs and alcohol, loud music and a very smoky atmosphere. Bella decided to escape outside for a breath of fresh air. She sat on a small bench, relaxed in the sleepy town in a way she could never be in her native south London, and let her eyes close, feeling the soft fresh breeze on her face.

"Damn that's a fine welcome" came a smooth voice to her right.

She jumped a little in surprise, her startled gaze landing on Edward, who dressed in jeans and yet another sinfully snug t-shirt, looked almost good enough to eat. His eyes hungry on her too. She smiled in greeting, patting the seat next to her on the bench.

"It speaks!" she exclaimed.

He sat, looking amused "What do you mean?"

"Well, I've been working, if you can really call it that, at your house for two weeks now, I've seen you numerous times in the distance, yet you still haven't given me a tour of your house!"

Edward grinned "I didn't think you'd want me bugging you while you were trying to work! I kind of got the impression you'd rather I just left you to it"

Bella was surprised "Why on earth would you think that?"

"Well I don't think you got the best impression of me with that whole Tanya thing"

"What impression should I have?" she teased

"Oh jeez, what's with the tough questions?" he laughed

Bella giggled "Okay I'm sorry. So did you want or not want to avoid me?" she asked shyly.

Edward shifted toward her slightly on the seat and rested his arm on the bench behind her, leaning closer to her "What would you say if I said that once I laid eyes on you, Tanya looked fake and ugly to me, that no other girl has even vaguely interested me in the last two weeks. I lay in my bed at night with you on my mind. That damn maid uniform has never affected me the way it does with you in it" he glanced down "Those legs. My god, those legs" he sighed before returning his gaze to her face, lingering on her full lips coated in a slick red gloss, finally dragging his gaze up to her eyes "What would you say if I told you I wanted to kiss you?" he whispered.

Stubbornly ignoring the little voice inside her that said he was far too smooth for her own good, she said "I'd say I want to kiss you too".

On a groan, his mouth descended on hers taking her lips softly at first, a brush, two, taking in the lush fullness, the warmth. Bella gasped a little at the tingle that began from her lips - that first kiss tingle, but so much more. She felt that brush of his warm lips travel like a flush down her throat, making her chest tighten in excitement and to low in the pit of her belly. He took advantage of her gasp to lick the inside of her bottom lip lightly and on a sigh she moved closer to deepen the kiss, touching her tongue to his until he fused his mouth to hers, kissing her firmly while gently urging her body closer to his on the bench. She'd been kissed several times, but never had she felt this heat, this awareness with anyone. Never had she felt this turned on by a simple kiss. But there was nothing simple in the way his hand worked down her side to her hip, and round to the small of her back, caressing her through the thin fabric of her sun dress. Her hands ran up his arms to his chest and his shoulders, feeling the tenseness in his muscles, feeling his desire for her. She broke the kiss briefly to look at his face, wanting to see if this was affecting him as much as her. One look into his stormy green eyes told her it definitely was and she smiled, slightly awed at this power of passion she'd never felt before.

Edward was stunned. He knew he was seriously attracted to Bella, that sexy long chestnut hair, those endless shapely legs, her full breasts and that sassy mouth had been driving him crazy for the past fortnight, but he couldn't have guessed at this level of heat. His entire body was rock hard with desire. He glanced down at her chest, seeing her nipples rigid against her dress. This kiss was affecting her as strongly as him. "Bella" he sighed and took her mouth again, deeply, just a little rougher as the desire ate at him. He pulled her over to sit on his lap, uncaring that she would feel how ready his body was for her, however inappropriate it might be for their first kiss, or that they were in full view of any passers-by that might happen along at this time of night, he just wanted her closer, closer. She groaned obviously feeling his hardness pressing into her bottom and wiggled a little on him, making him feel like he could explode any minute and their kisses got impossibly deeper as they strained to crawl inside one another.

They kissed passionately for a few minutes, until the pub door beside them opened, letting the rowdy noise of the party inside intrude on them. They pulled apart, breathing heavily staring stunned into each other's eyes, taking no notice of the two girls who came out of the pub, giggled "oops" and retreated into the party.

"Wow" whispered Bella.

"Holy cow" answered Edward with a slight grin of wonder, before taking her lips again. They stayed locked together, tasting, teasing, and tempting each other, their peripheral attention reduced to just the pair of them, his hard body, her melting one and this bench, learning the feel and touch of each other, amazed at their connection.

It wasn't until the party began to break up that they realised perhaps they should move. Wordlessly, they stood up and hand in hand walked back to his house, stopping every few feet for more soft, wondrous kisses.

He walked her through the staff entrance and up the maze of corridors to her room. He knew it was too soon to go into her room with her, too rash, too fast, but damn he desperately wanted to.

"I'd better go" he whispered, his forehead pressed against hers as he breathed heavily. "If I come in there with you, we both know what will happen"

Bella smiled, a little dazed and sighed "I know" and kissed him again, softly, gently, saying goodnight with her lips.

"Will you meet me tomorrow?" he asked, knowing she wouldn't refuse. There was no need to discuss an attraction this instant, this deep, this hot. It just was, and they both knew it.

"Anywhere, anytime" she whispered huskily back.

"Night" he said, kissing her one final time before letting go and walking to the stairs backward, not wanting her out of his sight until he had to. She watched him too, her fingers resting on her lips as if she were trying to hold in his kiss, smiling happily. She didn't move to go in her room until he'd backed out of sight, obviously not wanting to miss out on any sight of him either.

He practically floated through the house back to his own rooms.

~o~

Bella was awake long before the sun rose high enough to shine into her room fully, excitement burning a hole in the pit of her belly. She was seeing Edward today. She jumped out of bed, showered and dressed in her uniform in record time before making her way to her guest quarters. No time for breakfast this morning, the quicker she finished her work, the quicker she would find Edward.

"Well there's a first" said Alice from behind her a couple of hours later, making her jump.

"What's that?" Bella tossed over her shoulder, not pausing in her manic polishing of a huge mahogany sideboard.

"You!" laughed Alice "missing breakfast and up here working like a nutter. Couldn't be something to do with a certain young man you were wrapped around last night could it?"

Bella laughed and turned around finally, her face flushed from her exertions. She tried to give Alice an innocent look "Whatever would give you that idea?"

Alice laughed "Yeah right. I recognise that moony look alright! How long have you been seeing Edward?"

Bella blushed "Since last night"

"Oh my God you tart!" exclaimed Alice, a big grin on her face "The way you kissed him last night, I thought you'd been practising on the sly!"

Bella grinned and flopped down on the ornate guest bed beside her in a pretend swoon. "I know. It was incredible" she sighed.

"So?" Alice quickly plopped herself down beside her on the bed and nudged her with her elbow "Details?!"

Bella's eyes began to lose focus as she thought about her kisses with Edward, and sighed again "I've never felt anything like it! I've read about attraction like this, but my god! I swear, if we'd been alone last night, clothes would've been lost"

Alice gave her a look of amused shock "You wouldn't!" she exclaimed.

Bella shot her a dirty look "Alice if you'd been in my position, you'd understand what I'm talking about"

"So I should go find him and sit on his lap to find out?"

Bella laughed and hit her friend playfully "Don't you dare. That boy is mine!"

The friends giggled together for a while before finishing up their work.

~o~

Bella made her way upstairs to get changed before going to find Edward, only to find him sitting on the floor outside her room, waiting for her.

Her face flushed a little looking at him "Hi" she said huskily.

Edward's eye flew up to meet hers "Hey shorty" he grinned and stood up quickly.

"I was just going to get changed then come and find you"

Edward pulled her toward him and into his arms "I couldn't wait any longer" he growled and dipped his head to kiss her deeply, his soft tongue immediately darting into her mouth as though he were starved for her taste, making her moan and melt against him. He groaned at the feel of her body pressed full length against his, her breasts flattened against his chest, her belly cradling his growing hardness and spun them round so he could press her against the wall and himself against her, still kissing her.

His first touch re-ignited the blaze he'd started last night and Bella's head spun with desire; she put her hands to his firm chest and pushed him back a little. "In here" she gasped, opening the door to her room. She saw a millisecond of indecision flash through his eyes, before passion battered it down. He lifted her against him and carried her into the room giggling, kicking the door shut behind them. He tipped them both down onto the bed, laying his body flush onto hers, making her gasp and lean up to kiss him hungrily again, boldly wrapping her legs around him. Edward groaned and leaned on one elbow to give his other hand freedom to roam over her body. He stroked the hair away from her face as still they kissed, sliding his fingers down her soft cheek and neck, his hand slid further down, skimming the outside of her breast, much to her disappointment to carry on down until he touched the skin of her leg, bared by the too short uniform. His palm smoothed up and down, up and down, caressing, heating her skin until she squirmed against him, enticing his hand underneath her bottom. He kneaded her bottom, pulling her tighter against him, grinding his hard flesh against her. She felt a moment's embarrassment, knowing he probably felt how wet she was for him through their clothes, but a moment was all. Then there were no thoughts at all as fire raged through her.

He pulled back from their kiss gasping, but not to leave her as she feared, but to run hot urgent kisses down into the neckline of her uniform. When he couldn't get to his target, he pulled back a little to yank her dress up her body baring her plain white cotton underwear to him, turning her on even more with his urgency. His tongue licked up the centre of her belly to her cleavage, which heaved with every gasping breath. He dragged the cups of her bra down, spilling her over the top and into his waiting palms, where he hungrily suckled on first one dusky nipple then the other, making her arch against him and cry out shamelessly.

"Oh God Edward!" she panted "Please tell me you have a condom?"

Edward pulled back to look down at her a little dazed. He fought back the fog of desire just enough to ask "Are you sure?"

Bella pulled him down to her for another deep kiss, before giving him her answer by pulling his hand down between their bodies to slide between her legs. "Touch me!" she gasped.

Edward felt the dampness of her underwear and pushed it aside to run a finger along her slick wet folds, making her shudder with need. He teased her like that for a while before giving in and letting two fingers plunge inside of her, making her arch off the bed gasping.

"Edward please!" she begged.

Edward couldn't wait. He pulled back, kneeling between her legs and yanked his wallet from his pocket. He grabbed the condom from inside it and tossed the wallet over his shoulder. He kept his eyes on hers as he undid his belt and trousers quickly, his cock as hard as he'd ever felt it as he quickly rolled the condom on. This was crazy; he was crazy, but holy cow so was she. There wasn't even patience enough to remove her underwear, so instead he nudged it to the side as he placed his erection exactly where they were both desperate for him to go, before pushing gently inside, crying out at the tight intense pleasure of her. He slowly withdrew again until only the tip of him was buried, before plunging again, earning him a whimper of pleasure from her luscious lips. He gazed down at her, amazed at the feelings they'd both roused in each other. Her teeth caught her lip briefly, an outward sign of her inner storm and he couldn't resist the temptation as he leaned down to lock his lips with hers, capturing her sounds as his hips began a steady thrust against hers, groaning himself when her hips began to rise to his every thrust. This was not going to last long. She was too hot, too sexy, God, too wet! He tried to slow his thrusts, but Bella was having none of it. She wrapped her legs around his and grabbed his bottom with both hands, pushing him faster into her.

"Faster Edward" she gasped "Please!"

Oh damn, he thought, watching her face catch fire, she was so near already. The thought spurred him on and he pumped faster into her, watching her face as she climbed higher and higher still, panting between kisses until she stiffened, her eyes widening as her climax took her, gasping, crying and her body clenching him, suckling him until he couldn't help but give in to his own climax, crying her name.

He pulled himself from her, taking a second to pull of the condom and toss it to the floor, before laying himself along her side, holding her close until their breathing slowed.

"Well bloody hell" he finally said "I certainly didn't plan on that!"

Instead of laughing as he expected, Bella bit her lip and turned her face away from him. A bolt of dread shot through him, did she regret it? Was she not happy? "Hey!" he said softly, turning her face back to his, only to see tears glittering in her eyes "Hey what's this?" he asked.

Bella avoided his gaze, looking down at his chest and chewed her lip some more "Do you think I'm easy?" she asked huskily.

"Oh Bella no!" he tipped her chin up so she'd look him in the eye "Bella please honey, I don't believe in those stereotypes. What happened here was as close to spontaneous human combustion as anyone's ever got!" She still looked worried so he bent and laid a soft kiss on the tip of her nose affectionately "Honey please don't worry, if you're easy then so am I!"

Bella snorted with amusement and met his eyes finally "You really don't think any less of me?"

"Oh god no!" he exclaimed "I got just as carried away as you!"

Bella smiled and kissed him softly "I've never felt like that before" she said honestly.

He kissed her back "Neither have I" he confirmed.

"Really?" she asked.

He smiled softly at her, kissing her forehead, his breath ruffling her hair "I know you've probably heard rumours about me seeing so many girls, but that's all it really was most of the time, I just saw them. Kissed a few I'll admit, but I haven't slept around. No girl has ever affected me the way you do. I've never lost control like that with anyone. Never felt like this for anyone" he admitted shyly.

Bella smiled up at him and softly stroked his cheek with her fingers "I'm glad" she whispered "neither have I".

They lay silently holding each other for a while, Edward lazily running a finger up and down her stomach, tickling now and then. "Damn" he said softly.

"What?"

"I didn't even get to see you naked"

Bella giggled "Well I didn't get to see you either!"

Edward waggled his eyebrows at her "I'll show you mine if you show me yours?" sending her off into a fit of giggles. "Hey!" he laughed, "I'm serious!"

Bella just laughed him off and sat up, rearranging her clothes.

"You're meant to be losing them not gaining them!" Edward complained.

She grinned back down at him "Come on, let's get out of here. I need something to eat and some fresh air". Edward flopped back on her bed, sighing dramatically. She rolled her eyes, bent down and kissed him before whispering in his ear "and I think we need a trip to get plenty of condoms"

Edward grinned devilishly "A bumper box?" he asked

"Think you can use them all?" she challenged

"Don't tease" scolded Edward.

Bella grabbed a pair of shorts and a vest top and changed quickly, trying to ignore Edward's hot gaze on her as she did. He sighed when she was dressed and ready to go and rolled off the bed.

"It aught to be illegal to have that many clothes on you" he muttered.

Bella slapped his arm playfully and dragged him from the room. They made their way hand in hand down the stairs, passed a few surprised members of staff, to the kitchens where Edward set about making a sandwich each for them. Once they were made, they playfully fed each other, talking in whispers and giggling.

Carlisle looked over at them as he came in the kitchen and rolled his eyes with a smile "Ah, young love" he joked.

Edward looked up at him, worried "You won't…?" he began before Carlisle cut him off with a quick look at Bella.

"No, I won't" he said firmly "and neither will anyone else"

Edward grinned happily and kissed the confused look from Bella's face "I'll tell you later" he whispered.

~o~

After their stroll into town, they decided to walk cross country back down a bridal path that led through the woods, talking about anything and everything, getting to know each other. Eventually curiosity got the better of her, and Bella led him off the path to a pretty spot by a stream. She pulled him down to sit with her.

"So?" she asked.

"So, what?" he said, lifting her hair to nuzzle her smooth, creamy neck, enjoying her taste.

Bella sighed, he felt so good. What was she going to ask again? Oh right. "So what was that about earlier?" she sucked in her breath as his teeth nibbled on her ear a little.

"Earlier?" he asked, his voice muffled and his breath tickling her.

"With Carlisle" she clarified breathlessly.

"It was nothing important" he said, his mouth finally reaching hers to kiss her deeply.

Bella moaned into his mouth before pulling back a little "But…" she began, but Edward's mouth stole the rest of the question from her mouth and her mind as she drowned in his kiss. How could anyone think coherently as someone as incredibly sexy as Edward was laying them to the ground? His kisses were becoming more passionate, clouding her mind with desire. Only one thought remained. "Edward" she gasped "we're so close to that bridal path, what if…?" she trailed off as his mouth found her nipple through her vest top and suckled strongly.

"Then we'll have to be quick" he murmured back, the vibrations of his voice on her nipple sending a thrill of pleasure through her so strong she couldn't deny him anything.

They made love by the stream, their passion again exploding fast and furiously around them and within them, the thought of possible discovery just lending extra fuel to the fire which burned so hot, they lay panting afterwards for a few minutes, naked, but unable to find the energy to cover themselves again.

~o~

Over the following weeks, the couple were inseparable. Bella would finish her work as quickly as she could and meet up with Edward, either at her room or outside somewhere private and they would fall on each other, tearing at clothes in their desire to get to each other's bodies faster. Occasionally they would spend time with their friends, going to the beach, the pub, whatever, but they were always alone together again as soon as possible. They talked, they laughed and they made love wherever and whenever possible. Edward practically moved into her tiny attic room, sleeping there almost every night, loving her in every way he could, physically, mentally and with his soul. He loved to watch her sketch and paint, the expression on her face so involved; it was an incredible turn on. Most of her artwork took some time to complete due to his sexy interruptions, not that she minded in the slightest, loving him as fiercely, deeply and innocently as he did her.

 **A/N: Present time coming up next!**


	3. Chapter 1

**A/N: Thank you for reading. On with the story at last! ;) All recognisable characters belong to SM.**

 **1**

He crept up behind her as she sat on the floor painting the early morning view from her window with her watercolours. He sat behind her, naked and still warm from the bed and put his arms round her waist, his hands resting lightly on her thighs. He began to kiss her naked shoulders, softly, his breath caressing her. She tried valiantly to ignore him as she worked, but then his hand began to slide up the inside of her naked thigh.

"Edward!" she gasped as his fingers touched her intimately "I wanted to get this painting done while I have the sunrise colours" she huffed in mock protest.

Edward smiled against her and used his free hand to pull her hair back on one side to kiss his way up her neck, his fingers playing with her sensuously, making her head drop back and allowing him easy access to her whole body. "I cannot be held responsible for touching you when you sit here painting naked" he murmured, amused at her pretend annoyance.

Bella couldn't keep up the pretence any longer as his fingers began to plunge into her causing a riot of feeling in the pit of her stomach, his palm rubbing her most sensitive spot. She arched against his hand, panting and dropped her forgotten watercolour on the floor, reaching up behind her to put her hands round his neck, twisting to kiss him deeply, making him moan. She could feel the evidence of his passion digging her in the back and she pushed back against him, rubbing him with her bottom as he rubbed her with his fingers, his hand soaked with her juices. His free hand reached round to caress her breasts, his fingers pinching and rolling her nipples lightly, knowing it would drive her crazy. Her belly tightened as the heat spiralled higher within her until she arched against him, breaking off the kiss with a cry, her orgasm ripping through her like a brush fire…

Bella's alarm clock woke her up, jarring her from her dream, her body tight with desire at the remembered passion. She groaned and rolled over to bury her head in her pillow. When would she stop dreaming about Edward? It had been twelve years for Christ's sake. She was a grown woman. A professional artist for The Politic, a national political newspaper. She'd even had two long term relationships since Edward! Although, she had to admit, neither Tyler the fellow artist who seemed bent on recreating the hippy era in his psychedelic works and wardrobe, or Mike, the lovely, if slightly boring, mobile phone shop manager, had managed to even partially duplicate the flames of passion that ripped through her at the mere thought of Edward.

She sighed, rolled over again and sat on the edge of the bed, pressing her legs together to try and quell the hot blood still pumping through her nether regions. Frustration, that's all it is, she thought, sighing again. Need to get out and get myself laid again.

But you only had post break up sex with Tyler last week, her annoying inner voice taunted her.

Bella groaned, remembering that particular drunken stupidity again. She'd been tormented with Edward dreams particularly badly the night Tyler turned up on her doorstep out of the blue as he'd done several times since their break up four years ago, claiming he wasn't ready for commitment, but why shouldn't they have some fun together anyway? Even when she was with Mike, Tyler still tried it on with her every now and then, showing up in the dead of the night.

Unfortunately, on this night, he'd brought a bottle of cheap vodka with him and woken her from some pretty steamy Edward dreams, so she used him. She was ashamed to admit it, but she'd used him. Not that it did her any good, all it did was leave her feeling more unfulfilled than ever, and made the dreams ten times worse.

Why now? She thought to herself. Could it be because I've been seeing him on television so much the last few months? He'd taken his hereditary seat in the House of Lords and as a Conservative MP back bencher, Edward hadn't been exactly a thrilling news story, so although she'd known he was around in parliament, she hadn't had to deal with him. But now, Edward, sorry, Mr Edward Masen Conservative MP, future Lord and supposed quiet back bencher, was becoming a bit of a noted figure in parliament for being somewhat opinionated against a lot of his own party's policies. The result being, lots of shots of Edward on television. All grown up, looking broader and taller in his expensive suits, looking far more serious than she remembered him ever being. There was nothing carefree and happy about this Edward, but he looked delicious all the same. Her body remembered his touch nightly in her dreams, that serious face bright with ecstasy, his eyes alight with love. Or so she thought. Her heart lurched with remembered pain. Why couldn't she just forget the blasted man?!

She rubbed a hand over her stiff neck, trying to ease the ache that was actually somewhere under her left breast, and sighed. Enough! She told herself sternly, time to get to work. She glanced to the other side of her large studio apartment where her easel and paints were set up and frowned, no not that work. She hadn't been able to do that work for months. She looked over to where her artists table stood, this week's biting comic strip for The Politic staring blankly at her and stuck her tongue out at it. That could wait until she was washed and dressed at least, even though the deadline was today. The problem was, the only thing newsworthy this week in parliament was Edward. She had to find another topic and quick.

After a quick shower and throwing on a pair of denim pedal pushers and a deep red vest, she stuffed her feet into her favourite fluffy mouse slippers and flipped on the television to the news channel, searching out any kind of political interest she could use other than Edward. The first face she saw was, of course, Edward. Damn it! The man was everywhere! She gritted her teeth and tried not to notice how sexy his green eyes looked against that shirt he was wearing. She didn't pay any attention really to what he was saying either, something about the Conservative dismissal of the Urban Youth campaign, fervently wishing he'd just disappear. Thankfully a minute later he did, to be replaced with the prime minister and head of the Conservative Party, Paul Grindrod.

"The allegations of sexual misconduct against the Transport Minister, Charles Williams-Smith are being fully investigated; however I believe them to be entirely unfounded. Mr Williams-Smith's reputation is second to none amongst this cabinet, his long and loyal service to the Conservative Party has proved him to be the most reliable and upstanding of citizens" stated Mr Grindrod.

"Do you deny there could be any truth in his ex-secretary's statement Mr Grindrod?" asked one member of press.

Mr Grindrod took a deep breath, obviously quickly calculating his response "I personally do not believe Miss Ross's claim to be true. I have spoken with Charles Williams-Smith and I trust his word implicitly"

Then to avoid further questions, the prime minister gave a quick "Thank you" to the waiting press and rushed inside 10 Downing Street.

Phew, thought Bella, seriously relieved. A sexual misconduct allegation involving a transport minister and his secretary was a far better story than Edward's opposal of the Urban Youth campaign. She shook her head, not believing that the idealistic 18 year old she had known had turned out so conservative. What happened to you Edward? She wondered.

Bella was on the phone for the rest of the morning, calling her contacts at several different press offices to glean what facts she could to compose one of her biting comic strips about the Transport Minister, feeling only a twinge of guilt. In her opinion, where there's smoke, there's fire!

Around lunchtime after hanging up from another friend, this time one who worked in the BBC's press office, her phone rang.

"Babes! What the hell have you been doing? Calling those perverted sex lines again?" laughed Emmett, one of her two closest friends.

Bella returned the laugh "I've been working, you reprobate, what's your excuse for calling me in the middle of the day?"

"I need you sweet thing"

Bella laughed again, rolling her eyes "Oh please, spare me the flattery. What do you want?"

Emmett chuckled "Awe straight to the point as usual, Love! I need a favour! I've got this damn charity ball thing to go to tonight and my date's let me down!"

Bella sighed "I still don't get why you just don't take Seth. You know, the love of your life"

Emmett sobered "You know I can't honey. This business is too uptight, and it's not anyone else's business who I happen to love and sleep with"

She softened "I know hon. It's just such a shame. Seth could be the one!"

Emmett chose to ignore that comment "So will you come with me?"

"Ugh, it's kind of short notice isn't it? What will I wear? It's not really my scene"

"Don't worry about the outfit; I can sort that for you. As for it not being your scene, since when do you not do charity? It's £1000 a plate Dinner and if you don't come, my donation will be £1000 less! Think of the kids Bells"

Bella made a noise, half laugh and half groan. He always knew how to get around her, appealing to her charitable nature and using his own pet nickname for her. "Okay okay" she sighed "But only if I manage to get this strip to the office for deadline on time"

"Knew you wouldn't let me down sweetie! I'll let you work! Love ya!"

Bella pulled the dead phone from her ear and replaced it in the cradle slowly, contemplating the evening ahead. It might be fun to dress up and make fun of the "toffs" with Emmett. The phone shrieked just as she replaced it, making her snatch it back up rather quickly and nearly throwing the thing over her shoulder. "H-hello?" she stammered, flustered.

"Bella!" barked a voice. Oh god, her boss!

"Oh hey Maria, how's it going?"

"Where the hell's my copy Bella?!"

"Ah, I'm working on that right now" Bella heard a sigh at the other end of the phone.

"Just get it finished and into the office by 3, got it?"

"Sure Maria, no problem"

Maria hung up without another word leaving Bella feeling frazzled. She enjoyed drawing for a living, okay so it wasn't the artistic profession she had dreamed of, but it was still artistic! Working to deadlines however was killing her. Every week it was the same annoyed phone call from Maria. If her strip hadn't been so popular she was sure she'd have been fired long before now.

She finally finished the strip around 2.30, just a half hour before her deadline. Just as she stretched out the kinks in her muscles from sitting still so long, her doorbell sounded. Walking to the door still stretching, she wasn't altogether surprised to find Alice on the other side, dress bag in one hand, bakery bag in the other. Once she'd left Edward's mansion all those years ago, Alice had decided to leave with her and the two had been firm friends ever since. Alice and Emmett often conspired together against Bella to get her head out of the clouds and back down to reality – and usually on to bad dates, so the sudden appearance of Alice with a dress for her didn't faze her in the least.

"Hey Alice, come in, but I've got to rush to the office in a minute, get my copy in"

"Ah ok, tell you what, you go do that and I'll wait here trying not to eat your sausage roll I bought you for the lunch I know you haven't eaten!"

Bella groaned, now picking up the scent of the fresh baked sausage roll, her favourite calorific treat, and threw a playful glare at Alice "You're evil" she moaned, slipping her feet into trainers and tying them quickly.

Alice grinned "Yes. But you love me"

Bella grabbed the copy and her keys, and while cheekily sticking her tongue out at her friend, she snatched the bag containing the sausage roll and dashed out of the door.

Arriving at her Editor's office with just five minutes to spare, she knocked on the door.

"Come" ordered Maria sternly.

Bella rolled her eyes and opened the door "Hi Maria" she said breezily. She tried to just lay the copy in her in tray and walk out, but Maria's voice called her back.

"Hold on Bella, I need a word with you"

Bella gulped nervously, had Maria finally had enough of her recent sluggish view toward her work?

Maria caught her nervous look and smiled "Relax, I just want to talk to you about Edward Masen"

Bella's heart thumped, Maria couldn't possibly know her history with Edward could she? She'd been very careful to never mention him around the office, knowing what a connection like that would do to her boss, who would never stop haranguing her to use her connection and get an interview with Edward directly.

"Do you have some sort of issue with him?" Maria asked, peering over the top of her small executive glasses, raising an eyebrow questioningly.

"Um, I'm not sure what you mean?"

"Do you have a problem with him? He's been the most prominent political figure for the last few weeks with all his recent vocal outbursts, not to mention the fact that the ladies love his good looks and charm, making him even better news for us, yet you don't seem to have realised that he is gold to your strip?"

Bella hesitated biting her lip, she'd known this was coming, but had no idea how to answer. She could hardly say that after Edward's betrayal when they were lovers, she could hardly stand the hurt when she looked at the man, let alone been able to draw him.

Maria sighed with impatience "Look, I'll make it easy on you. Do Masen. Next strip. I don't care in what context, just do it"

Feeling dismissed - though luckily not literally - and somewhat disheartened, Bella left the offices for the tube journey back home. She sloped in her front door and ignoring Alice who'd been channel surfing on her small television, she walked straight to her bed and flopped down with a dramatic sigh.

"Hey who died?" queried Alice

"Me"

Alice smiled at her friend's dramatic proclamation and sat beside her on the bed. She picked up her wrist, feeling for a pulse "`fraid not" she announced "You are definitely still of this world, so what's up?"

Bella sighed "Edward"

"Ah him again" grinned Alice "Considering what that man did to you, you seem awfully bothered still by seeing him around on television. I hate him personally"

Bella looked away uncomfortably, her heart thudding dully with remembered pain. Alice squeezed her hand apologetically.

"Sorry hon, but it has been twelve years" she said softly.

"Yeah I know, and I don't understand any more than you why I can't just get the damned man out of my head, but he's there, every day, every night, every dream. He's bloody haunting me!"

Alice grinned "So you keep telling me, and I keep telling you that it's impossible for the living to haunt you, no matter how hard you wish they were dead"

Bella mouth twitched with humour briefly before disappearing into her sigh "Yeah, so why can't I get him out of my head?"

Alice shrugged "Because he was your first love I guess, and obviously with how it ended there are unresolved issues"

"But it's not like I'm dreaming about giving him what for" protested Bella "These dreams are steaming hot, total meltdown. I've never felt anything like it"

"That's just chemistry Bells, and you two had it in spades! I'm sure once you get out there and meet someone it'll all go away"

"I wish it were that easy. Maria's just informed me that I have to do a strip on him like it or not, because apparently he's "gold" to the readers"

"Oh crap" sympathised Alice, falling silent as she thought for a minute. "Well, actually… You know, it could be good for you doing this – satirise the man in your strip to your hearts content, get your anger out at him and maybe you can finally get him out of your head?"

"Yeah" said Bella on a sigh "Maybe you're right. I don't really have a choice!"

"Anyway, enough of the man who shall no longer be named unless in a derisive comment, we need to get you all prettied up for the ball cinders!"

Bella moaned "Oh man, can't you go?"

"Oh please, and what would hubby think of that, me going out on a date?"

"It's just Emmett" protested Bella.

"And Emmett invited you! Besides, with Jasper's new job, I rarely get to see him and he's promised to be home in time for a nice romantic meal tonight. If he actually makes it, he's going to get lucky afterwards too"

Bella grinned, she knew her friend was finding it hard dealing with Jasper's new longer working hours, missing him terribly, especially in the bedroom where most nights recently, Jasper had apparently fallen asleep before she could molest the guy. She could hardly come between her best mate and her libido, so she sighed, sitting up on the bed.

"Okay, okay, guilt trip me into it why don't you?"

Alice giggled "Yep! I need me some Jasper Lurrrve"

Bella laughed "Ugh please! Too much information thanks!"

"Okay, so this will cheer you up. Check out this dress Emmett sorted out for you" Alice went over to where she'd hung the dress bag and opened it with a flourish.

Bella's jaw dropped. The dress was stunning; ankle length in a floaty black sparkly material, the front had a pretty low cut cowl neck, which would show a generous amount of cleavage, while the cowl at the back was so low, she wasn't sure she could even wear underwear with it at all. A long split up one side would reveal part of her thigh as she walked. "Oh my god Alice, that's incredible. But isn't it just a bit too much? I've never worn anything that spectacular before"

"Don't be silly, you're going to look incredible in it, just try it, you'll see"

Bella had her doubts, but went off to have her shower, wrapping herself in her robe as she dried and styled her hair and put on her makeup, heavier than she'd normally wear it to match the dramatic cut of the dress. Finally she took the dress from its hanger and slipped it on over her low rise satin and lace black knickers. There was no way she'd be able to wear a bra, but the dress had some hidden support, so she wasn't totally free swinging for the evening. After sliding her feet into her black strappy sandals, she moved to her full length mirror and just gawped at herself.

"Wow!" she gasped "Where the hell did Emmett get this from?!"

"You look amazing Bells! Emmett said he'd seen it in a shop window on the way to work so when you said about not having a dress he sent me to get it for you"

"It must have cost a bloody fortune!"

"And worth every penny hon, you really do look fantastic! You never know, maybe you'll find your prince charming at the ball tonight after all cinders?"

Bella laughed "Knowing my luck, they'll all be way back in the closet gay politicians like Emmett"

Alice grinned "You never know hon, keep an open mind?"

Bells gave her mate a quick hug "I promise"

Alice took her leave then to get her romantic meal ready, while Bella paced her studio flat, waiting for Emmett to collect her. She flicked on the television and channel surfed for a while, unavoidably coming across Edward talking about another of his policies, this time something to do with the Green Belt environmental issue, favourable for keeping the green belt from shrinking, against his own Conservative party policies. Bella sighed, why did the man have to be everywhere she looked? Why couldn't she get him out of her head? He'd certainly moved on from her, his dating score was legendary around parliament's grapevine, although done in a subtle manner to escape being frowned upon. Every time she saw him in a paper with yet another gorgeous brunette on his arm, a woman from a good background unlike her own, it shot a spear of pain and bitterness through her, feeling his betrayal all over again.

She switched the television off, removing his image from her view, but not her mind. Good grief, the man was driving her crazy. She walked to stand in front of her easel, the fresh blank page tormenting her. She hadn't been able to paint or sketch with the same love for such a long time. Whenever she did bring herself to pick up a brush, the painting just didn't have the same passion behind it as when she was 18. Bella frowned, annoyed with herself and picked up a piece of charcoal. She sketched the outline of a face, a familiar face, with a familiar tilt to the head, but could not bring herself to fill in the detail. She sighed and dropped the charcoal back in its tray wiping her hands on the cloth hanging from the easel. Damn the man anyway. She was rescued from her moping just then by Emmett, opening her front door with his own key and waltzing in like he owned the place, just like he always did. At over six foot, with broad shoulders, dark brown hair that tended to curl and incredibly deep blue eyes, Emmett was a handsome guy, but put him in a tuxedo and Wow.

"Holy cow Emmett!" exclaimed Bella "Why the hell aren't you straight damn it?"

Instead of laughing as he normally would, Emmett stared at Bella stunned. "Angel!" he breathed, moving over to take her hands and spread her out before him "You look incredible" he brought her hand to his lips for a soft kiss "and ditto girl. If I were straight, you and I would be making babies right about now" he finally joked back. Bella laughed.

"Let's get going to this thing shall we?" Bella sighed.

Emmett laughed "Babe, you've got to show some enthusiasm here. It is for charity you know"

Bella grinned, taking his proffered arm and letting him lead her out the door, snatching her small evening bag on the way "Does it being for charity make it any less of a room full of boring stuffed shirts discussing how they can help the lowly working class kids while supping on champagne?"

"Nope, that about sums it up, but if it will make you feel better, I promise to dance at least once with you"

Bella glanced up at him in pretend shock as she walked down the stairs out of her apartment building ahead of him "You! Dance?!" she gasped, knowing full well that while gorgeous and charming, poor Emmett most certainly had two left feet.

He laughed "Yeah, but just the one, and we'll make it quick, but I do promise because honey, that dress was made for dancing"

She grinned at him "Good thing I brought a stock of plasters for my toes then"

"Cheeky" he admonished.


	4. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you for reading. Please do take the time to leave me a review and let me know what you think. Hold on to your seats!**

 **All recognisable characters belong to SM.**

 **2**

Finally they reached the grand hotel where the ball was being held. Bella stepped out of Emmett car at the entrance to the hotel, thanking the valet for opening her door and waited for Emmett to come round and take her arm. They walked up the red carpeted steps to the huge opened doors and glided through the throng of people also dressed to the nines towards the ballroom.

Bella gasped when she saw the ballroom, decadently decorated in lush tones of burgundy and cream, crystal glasses and gleaming cutlery making the room sparkle almost magically.

Emmett nudged her gently "Glad you came now?" he teased as he guided her to the table they'd been assigned.

She grinned back and was about to make a glib reply when over his shoulder she caught sight of the one man who she'd hoped never to see again in her lifetime, and stopped short, her face draining of colour.

Emmett frowned "Bells? What's the matter? Are you okay?" he asked worriedly.

Bella's mouth worked for a second before she could form words "Edward!" she finally gasped and spun round, taking off for the entrance, willing her jelly legs not to fail her as Emmett chased after her. As soon as they'd left the entrance to the ballroom, Emmett guided her down a quieter corridor of the hotel and found her a seat.

"Damn Bells, don't scare me like that"

Bella just looked at him, her face as white as paper, unable to form a coherent word in her shock at seeing Edward. Oh God. Why hadn't she thought he'd be here? He was discussing this very charity on the television just this morning, even though his party was opposed to it, it was still a viable chance he would be here. Her heart thumped somewhere in the vicinity of her throat. She couldn't do this, she just couldn't.

"You can do this Bella" urged Emmett, reading the denial in her face. "I know how hard it's going to be for you to face Edward in there, maybe even talk to him, but you have to get passed this"

"Talk to him?" squeaked Bella, finding her voice "I can't!"

"Yes you can! You're a grown woman Bells, not 18 anymore. You can stand up to him now. Don't let him or his sort scare you off again"

Bella bit her lip, wavering "I don't know Emmett. He hurt me so badly. I haven't seen the man in twelve years in person and I'm still so angry with him"

"Well that's good! Use the anger! Show him you aren't bothered by him anymore. Show him how strong you are and he can't hurt you anymore"

Bella nodded slowly, a frown marring her smooth forehead "You're right. I have to stand up to him. I'm not a kid anymore"

"That's my girl" grinned Emmett "Let's go"

With her hand in the crook of Emmett' arm, they walked back to the ballroom. Bella held her head high and with a big smile, she certainly looked the part of the strong, confident woman she now was, even if she was quivering still inside.

They moved through the crowd greeting people as they went, stopping to talk here and there, and while Bella shone brightly in both beauty and personality, all the time, her radar was fixed to Edward and she knew exactly when he spotted her too. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw him freeze and stare at her shocked. For one painful moment, his gaze seemed almost longing, before his face smoothed out again into a bland mask. She moved a little closer to Emmett, laughing brightly at a comment made by the rather portly gentleman, who reminded her a little of the actor Danny DeVito, talking to them, while Emmett' hand went to her back protectively. He leaned down to whisper in her ear,

"You ok?" he asked.

Bella looked up at him, still smiling, if somewhat strained and nodded at him before turning her attention back to the Danny DeVito look alike.

~o~

Edward was determined to work this room if it killed him with the boredom. Too long now he'd been repressed by his father's choice of political party for him. Breaking out of the mould expected by his father and his cronies was like a ton weight being lifted off his shoulders. Okay, so it might get him in trouble with the Conservative Party leaders, but for the first time in years, he felt his own personality and opinions desperate to break through the smothering layer of parental pressure applied by his father. After four years of fighting himself to conform and keep quiet on the back benches, it was time to get his own voice heard. This Urban Youth charity being one of many issues he wanted to champion. He was supporting this one in every aspect he could. So he moved among the rich attendees at the function, making new acquaintances, charming people as he went.

He'd just excused himself from one group to move to another when he saw her. Her bare back was to him, her hair swept up in a loose tousled style, with just a few long strands tickling her graceful neck, his eyes travelled down her elegantly draped body, her pert, rounded bottom and those legs. Oh God those legs. He couldn't see her face. He hadn't seen her for twelve years in fact, but he could not mistake those legs in a million years. Memories of those legs wrapped tightly round him had taunted him more nights than he cared to remember. Bella, his mind sighed. He could hear the echoes of her orgasmic cries even now, causing him to begin to harden with remembered desire. As he watched her, unable to take his eyes from her, he saw her lean into the tall, good looking guy next to her, who's hand then rose to stroke her bare back lightly and whisper in her ear in the manner of lovers. When she looked up at her companion with a secret smile and nod, a wave of anger hit him. So she's still all over the rich guys, he thought. Oh she hid it better than most gold diggers he'd come into contact with, but he'd known her intimately and he still felt that bitter taste of betrayal even now. He couldn't believe that even now, embittered and angry with her and from across a crowded room that a simple shift of her hip could cause a bolt of arousal to shoot through him. Of course he'd been with other women since Bella, but not one had even come close to igniting the same conflagration that had exploded whenever they were together. His hands itched to touch that exposed back, feel the smoothness of her skin. Her face turned toward him a little and his breath caught in his throat. Dear God he'd remembered her beautiful, but his memory hadn't done her justice. Those big brown eyes, those full lips begging for his taste. Damn the woman anyway, why couldn't she have aged terribly? Isn't that what was supposed to happen to unkind people?

He was distracted then by a Maitre D pointing out where his table was in a not so subtle attempt to seat people in readiness for dinner. Edward dragged his attention from Bella for a minute as he extracted information from the Maitre D regarding the length of this damned meal he now had to choke down. Disheartened to discover it was a six course meal he turned and walked to the table he'd been shown. As he pulled his chair out he glanced up in time to see Bella stop behind a chair not three seats from his own. Their eyes met, both feeling the shock of the impact, unable to speak for a moment.

"Bella" he finally acknowledged.

"Edward" she nodded back grimly, her eyes shuttered before she turned to search for her date.

Edward felt a surge of temper at her lack of attention and moved toward her, pulling out her chair for her. "Allow me" he said courteously.

"Thank you" she replied primly.

"It's been some time Bella. How have you been?"

Bella sighed "Let's not try to pretend niceties Edward. I'll ignore you if you afford me the same pleasure"

Edward cocked an eyebrow at her "Now now Bella, we're both mature adults here, surely we're able to handle an adult conversation"

"Well as an adult Edward, I prefer to keep away from those who are shooting daggers at me with their eyes, seems only sensible"

"Because you're just so friendly?" he questioned sarcastically.

Bella glared at him "With damn good reason Edward"

"Same here" he growled back.

He moved then back to his own seat with no further comments between them, but the dinner was pure torture. Six damn courses to get through, shooting looks between them, both making an effort to talk to anyone but each other until Edward's patience snapped and he pushed back his chair and stalked round to her side of the table before asking courteously

"Shall we dance?"

Bella looked at him like he was suggesting she dance naked on top of the table right now then shook her head "I don't think so" she muttered.

"Look, we need to talk and clear the air here, our whole table is getting wind of our uncomfortable situation, and I'd rather discuss this in private"

Bella glanced round the table, seeing the uncomfortable glances the other dinner guests, including Emmett, was sending their way. She sighed.

"Fine" before standing and letting him guide her to the dance floor.

He drew her loosely into his arms and her breath stuttered a little at the familiar feeling of his length so close to hers even after so many years. She struggled to make conversation with him, anything to avoid the feeling of his fingers lightly grazing her bare back, but her mind was a blank.

"So I've not heard of any gallery showings or anything. How's the painting coming along?" he asked cordially, as if they just old acquaintances with no heart wrenching betrayals between them.

She glanced up at him "I don't paint much these days. I have a strip in The Politic that keeps me busy enough"

He looked at her surprised "You don't paint?"

"No" she answered firmly, her tone indicating she didn't want to talk about it.

Edward tried again. "So you're the artist on the Politic strip then – I've escaped that target so far I guess. Am I so unimportant?"

Bella shrugged, feigning indifference "There was always someone easier to laugh at. Don't get too comfortable though, you never know who I'll strike at next"

Edward rolled his eyes "I'll never get comfortable around a member of the press, even if you are just the cartoonist"

Bella's temper flared "I'll have you know I earn decent money doing that strip, it's an honest job, which is more than I can say for yours!"

"Not exactly the lofty artistic position you wanted though is it?" He answered bitingly "And where do you get off calling me dishonest?"

"What happened to the idealistic Edward? The one who would help the needy and the environment? The one who was determined to not turn out just like dear old Dad?"

"Leave my father out of this" he snapped.

"Oh sure. The great MP Lord Masen the First, can do no wrong can he?"

"Bella, I'm warning you, you are in no position to get into a discussion on character flaws"

"Ha! I'm flawed?" she asked incredulously, pulling back from the dance to glare at him, hands on hip "Well you Mr High and Mighty Silver Spooned…"

"Excuse me" interrupted a Maitre D urgently "Does there seem to be a problem here?"

Both Bella and Edward looked round to the intruder, eyes blazing with temper before noting that rather a lot of the party goers around them were watching them with interest. Bella's face flushed with embarrassment.

"We're fine" Edward snapped at the Maitre D and drew Bella back into his arms to continue their dance, ignoring the man until he went away.

By silent mutual consent, they said nothing to each other for a while to let their tempers cool. Unfortunately saying nothing meant that they became far too aware of each other on a more physical level. Bella could feel his heat radiating toward her, warming her through the thin dress. And the scent of him. Oh God he smelled just the same. A riot of memories tantalised the edges of her mind, talking with Edward, laughing with Edward, holding Edward, making love with Edward…

"This is a mistake" Bella said suddenly, an urgent undertone to her voice as she jerked herself back to the present "We just need to go back to our lives and carry on ignoring each other"

"On the contrary. I was just thinking we needed to see a whole lot more of each other" he argued, pulling her close against him so she could feel him begin to harden against her belly, making her gasp and her insides liquefy.

"Oh please" she said scornfully "Like I'm ever going to let you that close to me again"

"Then we'll both be missing out Bella" he pulled back just enough to look down into her eyes, his green gaze piercing hers hypnotically "No woman's ever had the effect on me that you do" he said quietly, surprising her.

"Yeah sure, and you've certainly tested them out haven't you?" she bit out, uncaring that she sounded jealous.

Edward looked uncomfortable, "Not that many"

"Every damn month a new one Edward"

He shook his head "Just another faceless brunette on the pillow" he dismissed them with a wave of his hand "And not one could match you in bed"

Bella felt a stab of hurt and tamped it down. Don't be ridiculous, she told herself, of course he's slept with other women, it had been so many years. It's not like you haven't slept with anyone. "I don't think our childhood infatuation really needs to be discussed, do you?" she said primly "We were just kids and you obviously have rose coloured glasses on, because frankly, I don't remember it being all that great" she lied.

Edward's hand tightened on her hip almost painfully "Don't lie to me Shorty" he whispered, his soft tone belying his anger "I lost count of the orgasms you had, beneath me, on top of me, with my mouth on you…"

Bella gasped, jerking back a little "Faked" she announced "every one of them"

Edward lifted her chin to look him in the eye again, his gaze hard on hers "Well why don't we go test this allegation that I can't bring you to orgasm?" he challenged.

"I wouldn't sleep with you again if you were the last man on earth Edward Masen" She jerked out of his arms angrily "You need to stay the hell away from me. Period" She stalked away from him back to their table and grabbed Emmett' hand interrupting his conversation with the couple sitting next to him.

"We need to leave. Now" she said firmly.

Emmett looked up at her, noting the flushed face and slight wobble to her chin and nodded getting up from his seat "It was nice meeting you" he threw at the couple before guiding her quickly out of the ballroom. She managed to last through the wait for the valet to bring his car around, but as soon as they pulled away from the hotel, she burst into noisy sobs.

Emmett quickly found a place to pull over and gathered her into his arms to comfort her.

"Was it that bad?" he asked.

"Worse" she sniffed "He's snotty and arrogant and pompous and… and…"

"And there's still chemistry right?"

Bella jerked back from him "What?" she asked "How can you say that? That man hurt me so badly…"

"I've got eyes Bells" Emmett interrupted softly "Yes there's hurt and anger between you, but the sparks flying round that ballroom between you were patently obvious to pretty much anyone who cared to look"

Bella buried her face in her hands "Oh God" she groaned "Why? Why can't I get over him?"

"I don't know sweetie" he empathised, smoothing her hair back from her face "Closure maybe? Maybe you both need to have it out once and for all to finish it?"

Bella winced at the thought "I don't see how we can" she murmured, looking down at her hands clasped in her lap. She was too embarrassed to admit that should her and Edward spend any amount of time in private, they'd probably spend the time having it off rather than having it out.

Emmett frowned in concern "Do I need to punch him?" he asked

"Huh?"

"Would it make you feel better if I punched him? `Cause I'd do it for you honey"

Bella laughed a little as he'd known she would and patted his cheek "That's okay hon', you and I both know I throw a better punch than you anyway"

Emmett grinned at her "Yeah, but shh hey? That's our secret" He turned the ignition back on the car and pulled away from the kerb again. "I almost forgot, I have something to help you forget your woes!" he exclaimed suddenly.

"What's that?" Bella asked, wiping her eyes carefully to remove the panda effect caused by her crying.

"Some work for you, at the youth centre in Wandsworth" he said.

"The new centre that's being built with the proceeds of tonight's dinner?"

"Well the building itself is up, it's the kitting out that needs to be done now, computers, sports and games equipment, equipment for common rooms etc and decoration to make it a second home for the kids"

Bella looked askance at him "Uh-huh, so you volunteered me for the decorating did you? I'm not that kind of painter Emmett, not that I've proved myself much recently, but I do tend to paint pictures, not walls"

Emmett grinned "I know that, I was thinking more along the lines of helping the kids to paint murals to make the place more their own. Now that I know you can do"

"I'd like to but…"

"But you've lost your inspiration?"

Bella sighed "Yeah"

"I was hoping a project like this would help with that little problem"

"Hopefully" said Bella doubtfully "Or else that youth centre's going to look a right mess by the time I've finished with it!"

Emmett laughed "I have every faith in you hon" He paused as he pulled the car up in front of her building. "So I said you'd start tomorrow"

"Emmett!"

"I know, I know, I'm sorry" he apologised "But they really need the help"

Bella sighed again, undoing her seatbelt and picking up her hand bag "It's okay. I guess we're not getting any sleep tonight then"

"We?"

"You landed me in this mate, you can bloody help me brain storm some plans!"

"Um, but I promised Seth…" he looked so mournful at the prospect of not seeing his boyfriend that she relented with a small growl of frustration,

"Oh okay fine. I'll stay up all night on my own while you go have fun shall I? You owe me bloody big Emmett" She made to climb out of the car, but Emmett pulled her back to kiss her cheek with a loud smacking sound and grinned.

"Babes, I love you forever!"

"Yeah, yeah" she muttered and got out of the car, throwing the car door shut in his grinning face.

~o~

Back in her studio flat, she tossed her keys and bag on the small table by the door and kicked her shoes off with a sigh of both relief and resignation to the long night ahead. She put a pot of coffee on to brew as she changed out of the beautiful dress and into her jogging bottoms and a tee shirt, she was going to need it.

By three a.m. she sat in the middle of her bed surrounded by sketches, the excitement of controlling such a project keeping her awake just a little more than the coffee, but now she had a rudimentary idea of what she'd like to achieve with each mural she allowed her mind and body to relax. Unfortunately as soon as she did, the first thought to enter her unguarded mind was her earlier encounter with Edward. She groaned, dropping her head into her hands for a moment before rousing herself. Enough already! She thought. He's just a man.

Oh but God what a man. His hair was shorter, more conservatively cut than when she'd known him before, but still as lusciously thick, begging for her fingers to bury themselves in its softness. His shoulders were broader, filling out his tuxedo even better than Emmett had. His face had sharpened with age, losing the boyish softness around the edges, leaving his cheekbones and jaw prominent and strong with just a slight hint of the dark shadow of his stubble. Those deep green eyes had no shine of youthful innocence in them any more as they'd looked down at her coldly. She remembered those eyes when they used to blaze with a fire of passion for her, before that one awful day when everything had changed. The day she'd learned what sort of person he really was.

She scooped her drawings together in a pile and put them on her small breakfast table.

Obviously she wasn't going to get any more work done tonight. Nor was she likely to get any sleep either. Not with Edward on her mind.

She sighed, her mind turning to her comic strip. How was she supposed to even draw the man? He was the cause of her artists block as it was! She strolled to her easel, the thing had been glaring at her blankly for months now. Ever since she'd first seen Edward on the television releasing a flood of memories and hurts. The outline of his face she'd drawn earlier was still there, begging for completion. She picked up her charcoal and closing her eyes briefly to conjure the image of him from tonight, she began to draw. Suddenly it was easy again. The charcoal flew over the paper as if of its own volition, capturing Edward's gorgeous face frozen into the expression of anger he'd worn tonight. She frowned at the image, before pulling it from the easel and tossing it carelessly on the floor, fitting a fresh sheet of paper in its place, and closing her eyes, she let the memory of a much younger Edward come forward, and her charcoal flew once again. Page after page of sketches fell to the floor, discarded as another vision, another memory burst out of her and on to the paper.

Edward as she'd seen him on that first day, making fun of her. Edward's lusty expression as they walked back to the house after their first kiss. Edward's expectant face as he waited for her to return to her room the following day. Seemingly hundreds of images of Edward in her room, talking, asleep, fooling around, making love to her. His face always alight with a mischievous grin and a twinkle of amusement in his eye, unless he was making love with her, then the twinkle became a raging flame of desire. Her face flushed as she recalled Edward's naked body sprawled across her bed, an expression of invitation on his face. She steeled herself against the lust as she forced herself to remember why so many of her memories were in her room. He'd been ashamed to be seen with her, that's why.

Tears flowed from her eyes as she remembered the awful day of the accident when she'd learned the truth from his parents. He'd never loved her, he had just been using her. He was ashamed that he felt even remotely amorous for one of their servants and so hid it from them, keeping her tucked away in the shadows until he was bored of her. Her hands with a mind of their own drew Edward face, contorted with rage that final day when she went to see him in the hospital to prove to his parents that he would deny the allegations.

"How could you?" he'd yelled "How could you tell my parents? Do you know what a fool you've made of me?" He struggled to sit up, awkward with his broken leg, his face between the bruises and cuts, almost as pale as the bandage on his head. "Get the hell away from me" he'd snarled at her "I don't ever want to see you again!"

And so she'd left, knowing now that what his parents had told her, that he was ashamed of her, that she was beneath him, that he couldn't possibly love her, was all true. Her naïve heart was torn in two, but she held in her pain. He didn't deserve her tears.

Bella collapsed to the floor of her studio, sobbing, feeling the pain again as if it were fresh, not twelve years old as she sat in a pile of Edward's images. She lay down on the cushion of pages, letting the grief flow the way she hadn't let herself all those years ago, finally falling asleep as the tracks of her tears sparkled in the rising dawn's light.

 **A/N: Ouch! I don't know about you, but I need icecream right about now!**


	5. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry for the delay in updating, the school holidays are keeping me busy! Here's a double post to make up for it!**

 **I'm hearing lots of annoyance at Edward's behaviour. Well, it's not going to get any better for a while lol, so stick with it! ;) To answer someone's question, Edward's parents in this story are not Carlisle and Esme, they are Edward Senior and Elizabeth.**

 **All recognisable characters belong to SM. Thanks SM!**

 **3**

An incessant ringing jerked her awake not an hour later, and she sat up stiffly from the hard floor, confused for a moment by the noise before finally realising it was her phone. She stumbled over to it, picked it up and mumbled a hello.

"Morning sunshine" said Emmett brightly "I thought I'd better give you a wake-up call if you've been up most of the night. I didn't want you to be late"

"Emmett" moaned Bella incredulously.

"What hon?"

"Bite me" she replied succinctly and hung up the phone.

She looked bleary eyed around her apartment for a minute before shaking herself a little. A shower was what she needed, that and lots of hot coffee. After rushing through her shower, the spray helping only a little with the damage done to her face after a night of tears, she applied some make up – something she rarely did during the day - to try and hide some of the haunted look on her face. Noting the time, she put a cup of last night's coffee in the microwave for a minute to warm through, grimacing as she gulped down the hot bitter liquid and threw on her work jeans and a light blue vest. She tied her hair in a ponytail as she thrust her feet in her trainers. Grabbing her sketches, bag and keys, she ran out of the door and down the stairs to the street. Checking her watch, she realised there was no time for a train today and hailed a black cab; not the cheapest way of reaching her old housing estate.

Paying the driver his extortionate fee, she stepped out of the cab at the newly built youth centre and gazed in amazement at the change in the estate from when she had lived there with her grandparents. It wasn't only the new building adding a modern touch to the run down estate, it was like the tenants had actually started to take more care of their surroundings. The grass, always a knee length marsh before was now neatly cut. The borders of the grass were full of flowers and healthy looking shrubberies. Window frames had been painted bright colours and some even had window boxes overflowing with flowers. No longer was it the litter strewn, pot holed car park it had been before, now there were smart looking garages, again painted in cheerful colours. Bella smiled at the view, a warm happy feeling in her stomach. Her home ground looked far better than when she had left it after her Granddad had passed away and she wondered at the change.

She walked into the youth centre, eyeing the blank walls that were everywhere with an artist's view, mentally tallying how much work needed to be done and what should be there. Distracted as she was, she didn't notice the teenage girl in front of her almost until she walked into her.

"Oh sorry!" she said with a grin "I was miles away"

"Are you the artist lady?" asked the girl shyly.

Bella smiled at her, understanding her shyness. As a child from this estate, an artist would have seemed a totally unachievable thing for her to be.

"That's me!" she answered chirpily "My name's Bella"

"I'm Rose" said the teen, unconsciously losing a little of her defensive pose at the friendly greeting.

"Hi Rose. Are you here to help me paint?"

"Yeah. I like to paint. Not all that great at it, but it's cool" she said as offhand as she could. "The other guys are in the common room waiting"

"Great! Lead the way!"

Rose smiled a little reservedly and led her through to a brightly lit white walled common room. At least she assumed that was what it was meant to be, since the only furnishings were a couple of decidedly ancient looking sofas and a bean bag. At first glance the room seemed to be filled with teens, but as her panic at the thought of supposedly guiding so many lessened a little, she realised that there were in fact eight of them in total, all dressed in basic jeans and t-shirts much as she was, with three girls and five boys. Rose introduced them all to her as she took a squat on the floor in front of them. Giving them a bright smile to hide her nervousness, she began.

"Hi guys, I'm Bella. I'm here basically to guide you in making some great murals for this centre. I want you to make this place your own. It's great something like this has been built, but it's time to put your personalities in it"

"What you know `bout our personalities?" asked Leo, a tall skinny blond boy, about sixteen she would have guessed, a distrustful look on his face.

"Woah! Ok, hold up" frowned Bella "I'm here to help _you_. Of course I know nothing about you personally, but I do know this estate needs the life this centre can give it and if it's painted in a way that will appeal to you guys, then more teens will feel comfortable in coming here"

"You don't know nothing about us round here" persisted Leo "You live up town. You got money. You don't know what it's like here"

"Actually I do. I grew up on this estate with my Grandparents after my Mum and Dad died. I worked my ass off to get where I am now, so don't even think you know _me_! I'm here to help you realise your visions as to what you want on your centre's walls. That's it. I'm not here to preach to you, to moan at you, to make you do anything you don't want to. If you all want to get up and leave right now, then fine, I'll paint the walls myself and you just get what you're given, just don't give me this ` _you don't know me_ ' crap. Frankly I just don't need it today"

"No, I'm staying" said Rose, throwing Leo a dirty look. There was a general murmur of agreement before Leo gave in and nodded at her.

"Okay fine then, lets get to work shall we?"

Over the next couple of hours they worked together on the plans, figuring there would be a total of 15 murals in all at various sites round the centre, plus ideas for colours in areas such as the common room they were currently in. Slowly the group relaxed as they realised she really wasn't going to try and take over their ideas or beat them down, and they began to banter with her much like they would between themselves. Some of them had drawings of ideas and Bella soon realised that the majority of them actually had quite an artistic talent themselves.

"Okay, how about this, lets divide the walls up between us, based on what time you have to dedicate to them mostly, but everyone gets a least one? We'll have the agreed theme of urban jungle running through all of them, but you can all stick to your own style of painting, so you Mark and Eddie for example can do your spray art if you want to? I'll take the wall in here, but will be on hand to supervise and offer any artistic advice I can? How's that?"

There was a chorus of "Cool" and "Yeah" so Bella got up to get them organised, following each to their allotted walls, noting their plans and what materials they would be needing before leaving them to their own devices. There was little to be done before the materials were ordered, but some hung around making sketches as she did herself for her own wall. After a moment of contemplation her idea struck her. She would have the kids from the estate in various poses within the `urban jungle' theme, peeping from behind a high rise the same height as them, sheltering under a palm tree, riding a tiger, anything as long as it was cheerful and amusing. Excited by her idea, she wanted to get a rough sketch of her ideas up on the wall, so taking out a pencil she began to work from the ground up along the long expanse of white wall, sketching outlines of people, animals, trees, buildings for the next two hours or so. When she got to the point of not being able to reach high enough, she shoved one of the ancient sofas against the wall and stood on the arms and back of it, hoping distractedly that it wouldn't collapse beneath her.

Edward got out of his car and looked at the youth centre, frowning at the sight of the unlocked door. Nobody should be there now. The kids working on the murals should've gone home by now. With no materials yet, they couldn't have enough to do to keep them going this long. Cautiously Edward made his way through the building checking for signs of life, unsure whether he'd meet one of the kids or maybe someone who'd broken in. When he opened the door to the common room he stopped in shock. Bella stood precariously with one foot on the back of a sofa, the other on the arm. She was reaching up to draw on the wall with studious concentration in her work, to the point she hadn't noticed she was no longer on her own. She shifted her weight as she reached higher, drawing his attention to her firm round bottom, encased in figure hugging jeans. His cock jumped a little at the sight and began to harden, annoying him.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he demanded.

Bella squeaked in alarm and twisted to look at him, losing her footing but falling thankfully against the soft cushions of the sofa rather than the hard floor. Edward stood waiting for her to right herself, stubbornly refusing to give into the urge to help her.

Bella sat up on the sofa pushing her hair back from her flushed face and glared at him "What are you doing here?" she asked rudely.

"I asked first" he replied.

She narrowed an eye at him, obviously tempted to revert to childishness herself as he had, but appeared to restrain herself.

"I'm here to help the kids paint their murals" she said haughtily "I have every right to be here. Do you?"

Edward bristled. Why hadn't he been informed of this? He'd been in on this project almost from the ground up, raising funds and sponsorships, arranging building works and equipment. He'd even helped with some of the building work in his spare time. Surely he should have been told if they'd decided to hire a professional artist? He would have had to find the funds to pay her for a start.

"I do" he said shortly "Who hired you?"

Bella frowned "I don't see what that has to do with you Mr Masen, now if you don't mind, I'm busy". She stood to resume her work, but as she put weight on her right foot, she winced and sucked in her breath sharply, sitting back on the sofa.

Edward sighed in resignation and moved to crouch in front of her "Let me see" he demanded.

Bella barked out a short laugh "I don't think so"

He scowled at her "Grow up" he ordered before taking hold of her leg and slipping off her trainer. He examined her foot carefully, ignoring her hiss as he poked and prodded the sore parts. He eventually let her go, gently placing her foot back to the floor and looking up at her. She sat tensely, her posture more stiff than the pain could account for.

"Oh relax" he growled "I'm hardly likely to jump you am I?"

Bella started and looked down at him quickly. That was precisely the problem. Edward's touch had tingled from her toes and shot straight up her leg to her core, making her melt a little inside and her heart trip. Who knew her foot was an erogenous zone? As far as she knew it never had been before. Edward obviously still affected her like no other. Why did it have to be the one man she could never be with? She lowered her gaze to hide any residual desire and bent to slip her shoe back on.

"Thank God for that" she snapped.

"Yeah well, been there, done that" he said harshly, rising to his feet.

She shot a dirty look at him and opened her mouth to retort but he cut her off,

"I don't think it's broken, maybe a sprain though"

Bella swallowed her temper "I just twisted it, that's all. It'll be fine in a minute. So are you going to tell me what you're doing here or do I have to play twenty questions? I thought your political party had decided urban youths weren't worth worrying about?"

Edward rolled his eyes in annoyance "That's what the Conservatives stand for, but not me. This is my project"

Bella looked at him in shock, had she heard him right? "You're kidding me?"

"No. I've been helping this project get going from the start. What? Do you think I can't think for myself and go against my Party?"

"That's exactly what I think. You've done everything up to now just how Daddy wanted you to haven't you? He must be so proud" she added sarcastically.

A muscle twitched in Edward's strong jaw "That's none of your business. Now will you please tell me who's hired you?"

Bella rolled her eyes "Nobody hired me. I'm here as a volunteer. My friend Emmett offered my services last night"

Edward arched an eyebrow at that, obviously thinking all manner of unsavoury thoughts about her services and the fact that she wasn't demanding a fee for working in her spare time.

"I guess your _friend_ Emmett will be compensating you in other ways will he?"

Ouch. So he could still hurt her. "None of your damn business" she snapped.

Edward ran a hand through his hair and sighed, looking away from her.

"Let's just try and avoid each other shall we? There's no reason we need to talk to each other is there?" she asked, trying to keep the desperation from her voice.

Edward shrugged "I don't see how we can avoid each other, I'm here most days at some point, as will you be. I think we need to just call a truce and get on with it"

"Well I guess we can manage to get through the day without biting each other's heads off" sighed Bella. She checked her watch "I'd better get home, I'm too tired to get anything worth doing done tonight".

"I thought you looked a bit rough. Emmett keep you up all night did he?"

Bella shot a furious look at him and Edward held up a hand in apology,

"Sorry. That was out of order. I didn't see a car outside, how are you getting home?"

"I'm catching the train"

"At this time of night? From this neighbourhood? Are you nuts?" asked Edward incredulously.

"I grew up around here Edward, I know how to take care of myself"

"You can handle your own against a gang of teens can you?"

"I can. I did today!"

"Those teens weren't trying to mug or rape you"

"Oh please. Nothing's going to happen to me. I know how to protect myself" she said dismissively.

Before she knew what was happening, Edward had grabbed her, spun her round to face the wall and pressed her up against it, holding her arm up behind her back. He leaned in to talk softly into her ear.

"Is this how you protect yourself?" he asked mockingly.

Bella struggled against his grip, furious that he'd gotten the better of her.

"Let me go!" she growled.

"Admit you shouldn't be taking the train"

"No" she said stubbornly "I can manage just fine"

Edward spun and tripped her, laying her to the floor before straddling her and holding her arms above her head as she bucked beneath him.

"Get off of me!" she screeched.

"Calm down and admit it"

"Edward, I'm warning you!"

"And what are you going to do about it? Scream and shout? Honey there's no-one about" He leaned down to whisper in her ear "I could do whatever I want to you and you couldn't do a thing about it"

"So help me Edward, get the hell off me…"

"Or what?" he teased grimly "You can't hurt me Bells"

Bella's eyes widened in shock as she felt his teeth nip gently at her ear, following it up with a small lick to soothe the bite. She'd thought he was just trying to prove his point that she had very little defensive capability against a physical attack, but as she wriggled beneath him, she felt his sex begin to harden against her.

"Or what Bella?" he whispered again, this time running feather light kisses along her jaw line.

Bella struggled to hold coherent thought together "I… um" she began, before Edward's mouth covered hers, softly at first, then more firmly as she began to respond. Heat flared between them as he brought his tongue into play, sliding it between her lips, the shock of intrusion achingly familiar yet new and exciting at the same time. Her tongue touched his in response, her old answer to his questing tongue, and at once her mind whirled back to their youthful kisses a lifetime ago, but this was different. No longer were they naïve teenagers believing themselves in love, they were grown adults with a world of hurt and anger between them. She turned her head to break the kiss.

"Edward" she moaned.

"Don't" he said tersely, freeing one of her hands to coax her face back to his "It's just a kiss" and he took her mouth again, throwing her back down into the fog of desire where all that was there, was Edward. Edward's mouth, Edward's body pressed against hers, his hardness pressing into her belly, his hand sliding from her jaw to her breast. He pinched her taut nipple, rolling it between his fingers gently, reminding her again of past kisses and this time she let the memories come, how he would stroke and fondle her sensitive breasts until she cried for more. Next he would strip her lower body quickly, urgent to get to her warmth underneath, setting her alight with his hands and mouth and finally, himself, plunging into her deeply, strongly, fast and sure. Her hips shifted to meet his so he pressed against her mound through their clothes. He groaned and rocked himself against her softly as his tongue still plunged into her mouth. She whimpered as she felt her core tightening as if he were inside her as in her memories, pushing deep and deeper, stroking her clitoris with every thrust. Suddenly the past and present memories merged as her body burst into a shower of sparks, making her gasp and cry out, breaking the kiss, her body arched against his as she came almost violently.

"God Bells" he moaned hoarsely, capturing her cries with his mouth, as if trying to draw her explosion within him, his body rocking harder against hers prolonging her pleasure until she finally relaxed, softening her kisses to soothe rather than inflame. He raised his head to look down at her, his eyes the burning green flame of desire that she remembered so well.

"Bella…" he said, his voice strained with his desire.

Bella's face began to flame with embarrassment. She'd just had an orgasm from a _kiss_! He'd barely touched her and she'd exploded like a, like, she didn't know what! She closed her eyes to avoid his heated gaze, biting her lip. Damn.

Just then she heard her name being called "Bella? Where are you hon?" Oh God, Emmett! Eyes wide, she struggled out from under Edward and stood up, straightening her clothes and smoothing her hair. Without looking at Edward, she walked to the door and called down the corridor.

"Hi Emmett, be right there okay?"

She shot a nervous look back at Edward, who sat on the floor, arms resting across his knees, his eyes boring into her, an unreadable expression on his face.

"I er, have to go" she murmured grabbing her bag and turning to leave.

"Don't you think we should talk?" he asked, his voice still rough with passion.

She turned back to look at him, her misery evident in her expression "I can't" she whispered, "Please just stay away from me". She didn't wait for an answer and walked out the door to find Emmett practically behind it.

"Hi hon. I was worried you'd fallen asleep here or something after last night, so I thought I'd come and get you"

"Thanks. I could use a ride home actually"

"You okay? You look a bit shaky"

"Yeah I'm fine. I've twisted my ankle a bit and I'm pretty tired that's all"

"I'll bet. I'll get you home to bed okay?"

They left the building and climbed into Emmett' car, parked next to Edward's.

"Who's car is that?"

Bella sighed, she didn't think Edward could still hear them, but she didn't want to start a discussion about him with Emmett anywhere Edward might hear, so she just mumbled something non-committal.

As they drove off, Emmett turned to her and said "Okay, spill it"

"What?"

"I know the look of someone who's been well kissed, so what's going on"

Bella smiled ruefully "Jeez, you should've been a detective"

"Please tell me you aren't leading one of those teens astray"

"I wish it were that simple!"

"It's more complicated than seducing a minor?!"

Bella nodded looking down at her hands twisting in her lap.

"Uh-oh" said Emmett "I'm all out of tissues after last night, do you want to tell me when we get back to your place?"

Bella laughed and sniffled at the same time as a tear slipped down her cheek, then groaned "God, how do I get myself into these messes?" she asked.

"What messes?"

So Bella told him what had happened through her sniffles, minus the small fact that Edward had brought her to orgasm with the kiss.

"Oh. You really do get yourself into a mess don't you? So where are you now? Do you still hate him?"

"I never hated him" she moaned, her voice breaking "that's the problem! He hurt me so bad I wanted to hate him, but I just can't and it's driving me insane! I can't get him out of my head"

"You need to talk it out honey. You ended so quickly and so badly and you never talked about it"

"I don't know how we can. We can't be in the same room without fighting"

"Or making out?"

She nudged him with her elbow "Yeah, or making out"

"Maybe that's what you need then"

She rolled her eyes "Well I know that! If the erotic dreams about him weren't clue enough, my reaction to his kiss would have given it away"

"Not just that. Maybe you need to have a fling with him. Get the sex stuff out of your system and talk it out too. Maybe you can leave it this time as friends?"

Bella almost choked "A fling? God Emmett, I couldn't! I'm still in pieces from our relationship before! What if I fell for him again? I couldn't bear it! And what if the lust doesn't just disappear?"

Emmett shrugged "There are risks sure. But you aren't a naïve kid anymore hon, you know how to guard your heart by now. You did okay after your break ups with Tyler and Mike"

Bella shrugged, knowing that Edward was an entirely different matter to either of her other ex's and said "It's academic anyway. Edward doesn't want to get involved with me any more than I do him"

They pulled up outside her apartment just then.

"Do you want me to come up?"

Bella smiled "No, it's okay, I'm just going to order some Chinese food and get to bed. I'm pooped"

"Okay hon, night"

She leaned over to kiss him on the cheek "Thanks for listening to my whinging again"

"That's okay sweetie, I owe you anyway for dropping you in Edward's lap unawares twice now"

She grinned at him "Hmm, true. Remind me to get you back for that won't you?"

Emmett smirked "Yeah. Course I will"

Edward finally raised his head from his arms, feeling his body was a little more under control at last. He'd stayed sat where he was when she left, his body too taut with barely contained passion to move comfortably. Damn the woman anyway. Why did it have to be her? He'd dated so many women since her trying to find someone, anyone to take his mind off Bella and not one of them lit his fuse the way she did. She was like a living flame in his arms earlier. She was obviously embarrassed by her own reaction to him. Or maybe it was just embarrassment because she was obviously involved with that Emmett guy and was fooling around with him too. No that was doubtful. From past experience he knew Bella didn't have a conscience at all. How else could she have cheated on him so easily twelve years ago? His parents had told him she'd cheated not only with one of his supposed friends quite happily in full view of the town, but also with the gardener's son. She hadn't even tried to deny it when he'd confronted her, she'd just left without a word.

Damn it. He knew what kind of person she was. She'd broken his young, trusting heart, so why the hell couldn't his body listen to what his mind already knew? That she just wasn't worth it. Maybe he should just sleep with her again and get it out of his system. She obviously didn't want Emmett to know about them, maybe he should just go for the revenge instead? He sighed, rubbing a hand through his hair, it was pretty damn low and petty, but perhaps it was the fact he felt so used by her that kept her in his mind? She was even more of a gold digger than Tanya had been, but at least Tanya was open about it. She offered her body, she hadn't stolen his heart. Edward rubbed an absent minded fist over his chest as if to soothe the pain in his heart. Damn her anyway. He would see how things went between them, he may not need to deal with her at all. Let her paint her damn murals and be on her way. He looked up at the sketches she'd begun on the wall beside him, even the crude drawing showed just how much talent she had. Why hadn't she made a living as a proper artist the way she'd wanted? He shrugged. It wasn't any of his business anyway. Maybe she liked working for that damn paper. Still he couldn't help feeling as though there were more to it than that.

 **A/N: Apologies for the messing around with the chapters. There was a weird formatting error on the chapter and the only way to sort it was to completely delete the files and re-upload! What a faff! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Thanks Grandmachix for the heads up on the error!**


	6. Chapter 4

**A/N: All recognisable characters belong to SM. Enjoy!**

 **4**

"So how was your date with Jasper the other night?" Bella asked Alice as she settled herself at Alice's breakfast bar with a cup of coffee. It was Sunday and as yet, she was waiting to hear how to get the materials for the murals, so she popped over to Alice's for a coffee and a chat.

Alice swung herself up on the stool the other side of the bar and propped her chin in her hands, a goofy expression on her face.

Bella laughed "Oh like that was it?"

Alice grinned "All that and more! We had a yummy candle lit meal and each other for dessert. With him working so much the last couple of months I'd almost forgotten what I saw in him. He reminded me so well I'm surprised the neighbours didn't complain!" she laughed with Bella "Oh god it was good to have him back with me for a bit. I'm still glowing!"

"I can tell" Bella said with a grin.

"You know, you look kind of glow-y yourself! Been up to anything that's probably none of my business but you know I'll extract from you anyway?"

Bella laughed and rolled her eyes "You talked to Emmett didn't you?"

"Yep, uh-huh, so spill! What the hell happened? How did you end up kissing him?!"

Bella told her exactly as she'd told Emmett then looked down at her mug with a shrug,

"That's about it"

"You're hiding something!" Alice stated "I can always tell when you're lying to me!"

Bella didn't respond but refused to meet Alice's eyes, a flush creeping up her cheeks.

"You didn't!" exclaimed Alice

"Huh? What?" Bella's gaze shot to her friends in shock, wondering how the hell she could have guessed what happened.

"You slept with him!" said Alice, shocked.

"No!"

"So why are you blushing"

Bella sighed. "You wouldn't believe me"

"Try me"

"Well, we did just kiss on the floor like I told you, and ok, he had a bit of a feel, but while we were kissing, it was weird…"

"Go on?"

"Well his kiss just like let loose all these memories of how we were before together, you remember how lusty we were?"

Alice snorted "I think the whole house knew how lusty you two were"

Bella shot her a dirty look "Not helpful"

Alice grinned "Sorry"

"Well anyway, as I said, we were kissing and all these memories of us making love were just flooding through me, and… I came" Bella's face was scarlet by this point.

"Came? You mean you…? Oh my God! From a _kiss_?"

Bella groaned "I know! God I'm so embarrassed"

"Did he realise?"

"Oh yeah"

"Holy cow" sighed Alice "That's amazing!"

"Not the word I'd use right now"

Alice rolled her eyes "Oh you know what I mean. Jeez, imagine what would happen if you slept with him?"

"Alice!" exclaimed Bella annoyed "You know full well that it's all I bloody have done for the past twelve years; imagined sleeping with him again"

"Yeah I know, sorry, but bloody hell Bella, that is some incredible chemistry!"

"Don't I know it" Bella said on a sigh "But it's an impossible situation! He thinks I'm beneath him…"

"Well you were last night"

Bella ignored that comment "…and by all rights, I should hate him for the way he treated me. What kind of idiot would I be to sleep with him again?"

"I don't think it would be idiotic at all"

"You don't? But you can't stand him!"

"No, you're right, I can't. But I see no reason why you shouldn't use him the way he used you back then for kicks"

Bella frowned "And what if I can't keep it at `just for kicks'?"

Alice shrugged "You won't know unless you try. And me and Emmett will always be here to help pick you up again if that is the case"

"You know you have basically just said the same as Emmett?"

"Well you're outvoted then! Go for it!"

Bella laughed "Yeah, thanks mate"

Alice patted her hand "Just think about it ok?"

Bella sighed "Yeah ok"

Monday afternoon and her phone rang, jerking her attention away from the watercolour of Edward on her easel, his expression fiery with desire as it had been on Saturday. She walked over to answer the phone, wiping her hands on her painting shirt on the way.

"Hello?"

"Hello Bella"

Her heart jumped to her throat in shock "Edward! What do you want?"

"Nice manners Bells. It's about the murals"

Bella took a deep breath to steady herself for a minute "Right. Sorry. What about the murals?"

"I need a list of the materials you'll need to organise the funding. Can you fax it over to me?"

Bella rolled her eyes "Edward I'm an artist, not an executive, I don't have a fax machine"

"Well unless you get it to me, I can't order now can I?"

Bella bit down on her temper, refusing to give in to the rise he was obviously trying to get out of her. "Fine. I'll bring it to you, where's your office?"

Edward gave her the address and hung up with a curt goodbye.

"And he lectures me on manners" she muttered to herself and sighed. She'd better get going with the lists if she wanted to get there while Edward was still at work, so grabbing her keys and the lists, she left for his office.

Half an hour later, arriving at his office not far from the House of Parliament, she caught sight of herself in some blacked out glass and realised her error. Her hair was tied back into a messy ponytail, she wore no make-up and her shirt and shorts were both liberally splattered with paint.

She groaned, "Nice going Swan" before pushing through the revolving entrance. Too late to worry about it now. The receptionist looked sceptical at her request to see Edward and put a call through to him.

"Okay, he says for you to go on up" she eventually granted "Top floor, right out of the lifts and to the end of the corridor"

Bella nodded "Thanks"

In the mirrored walls of the lift she tried to at least straighten her ponytail out, and cursed as she noted the fine paint spray in her hair and on her face too "Damn it!"

The lift reached his floor and she made her way to his office, knocking firmly.

"Come in Bella"

Bella grimaced, he made her feel like a naughty student called to see the headmaster. She pushed open the door to find Edward propped against his desk facing her, his feet crossed at his ankles, looking utterly casual in his expensive suit and plush office. She walked toward him, the lists held out to him.

"Here they are" she murmured waiting for him to take them. Instead of reaching for the wad of papers she was offering, he grasped the hand holding them his thumb lightly rubbing over the back of her hand sending tingles up her arm.

"You're smothered in paint" he said huskily.

Bella was a little confused as to why he should care but shrugged unapologetically "I was working and didn't have time to clean up"

He seemed to be drawing her in closer to him, scrambling her senses.

"I thought you didn't paint anymore"

"I don't, professionally"

He drew her in even closer, and using his free hand, he licked his thumb and rubbed it over her cheek removing a couple of paint spots. Bella sucked in her breath at his familiarity.

"Edward!"

He ignored her protest and leaned in until his face was next to hers and sniffed deeply, his nose flaring a little, ending on a groan.

"Oh God that smell" he moaned "I have to be the only man on earth to be turned on by the smell of a watercolour paints"

"Don't Edward" Bella pleaded breathlessly.

He pulled back a minute amount just far enough to look her in the eyes. "It would be good Bells"

Bella didn't even try to pretend she didn't know what he was talking about.

"We can't" she shook her head briefly.

"We most definitely could. I could make you come here and now like you did on Saturday and better"

Bella gasped in outrage whilst her nipples tightened at the mere suggestion.

"I'll prove to you that I can make you come, over and over, like I did before" he whispered huskily, cutting off her protest.

Bella frowned "Is this about your ego?" she asked "About what I said on Friday? If so, I take it back. You have nothing to prove"

"No Shorty, it's not about ego. I know it was as good for you back then as it was for me"

She clenched her teeth at his use of the old teasing nickname he'd given her.

"So what if it was? I'm not about to repeat that childish mistake"

"The only mistake we made was letting feelings get in the way. We should have kept it in the bedroom"

"Funny" she retorted, trying not to let her hurt show "I thought we did"

Edward's jaw clenched in annoyance "Well now we're adults, there's no harm in us doing the mature thing and just having the sex until the chemistry runs dry now is there?"

Bella gulped and mentally cursed. Could she do it? Could she separate her heart and mind to use Edward the way he'd used her before?

"I don't know" she whispered.

"Think about it Bells" he took her hand and pressed it against his straining erection, evidently he wasn't lying about the smell of paint being a turn on for him. "I want to take this…" he slipped his other hand between her legs and pressed up on the seam of her shorts, almost making her legs buckle with the bolt of lightning that shot through her. "…and I want to put it here" he concluded huskily.

Her gaze locked with his, blue fire to blue fire, both of them panting with need, a bead of sweat appeared at his temple giving her the insane urge to lick him.

"Damn it Edward" she groaned and unconsciously leaned closer to his mouth until their breath mingled. She licked her bottom lip and felt his cock jump in response. Her hand curled round him, making him moan softly.

His phone rang shrilly into the silence, punctuated only by their panting breaths, and he closed his eyes, clenching his jaw.

They separated by mutual consent to let him walk round his desk and answer the phone.

"Yes?" he practically barked into it. As the caller identified themselves, he sat heavily in his chair and sighed "Hi Dad".

Bella rolled her eyes, Lord Masen wasn't exactly her favourite person with his stuffy and old fashioned views, even when she had worked for him. His telling her that his son thought her beneath him hadn't exactly endeared him to her either.

With a sigh she sat in the chair opposite Edward's desk to wait out the call. She crossed her legs to get comfortable and let her gaze wander round his office, trying not to listen in too much on his conversation.

Edward was struggling to uphold his end of the conversation as his heated gaze fell on her bare legs. Dear God he'd always loved those legs.

"Um, what? Yes Dad" he suddenly realised his Dad was waiting for an answer "It's the Party's decision not to go ahead with that conservation centre". He watched Bella roll her eyes at him, obviously thinking he was in agreement with his political party on that score too and wondering where the hell his own policies had gone. He had to admit, he'd been wondering that a lot himself. Too long had he spent trying to gain his Father's approval after letting him down just that once in his life - by sleeping with a maid. Ever since then he'd felt that nothing he did was ever right for his Dad, even when he'd made it into the Conservative Party, his Dad had barely nodded his approval before he'd started telling him how to follow the more experienced Conservative MP's. He closed his eyes briefly in annoyance as his Dad rambled on fully expecting Edward to follow his own rather shallow guidelines. He opened them again to dig in the pile of paperwork on his desk for a document relevant to the conversation. As he did so, the stack of lists Bella had brought him got pushed off the other side of the desk, scattering on the floor. He watched as Bella crouched down to get them, firstly giving him a very distracting view of her rounded bottom, then she turned and he almost choked as he could see directly down the neck of her baggy painting shirt, all the way through to her shorts. And she wasn't wearing a bra. She glanced up at him as he stopped talking and froze as she saw the hot blush of desire cross his cheekbones. She glanced down at herself, saw the reason why and quickly straightened, flushing. His heated gaze bore into her, inflaming her arousal again, her nipples standing proud against her shirt.

"Edward?" his father's annoyed voice grumbled in his ear through the phone "Edward!"

"Oh, sorry Dad. I've actually got someone with me" he apologised, hoping to get him off the phone and continue his earlier conversation with Bella.

"Well who is it with you? It had better not be someone important?"

"No, no-one important" murmured Edward distractedly, knowing his father meant a senior politician of some sort. He realised his mistake as he noted the blaze of anger storm across Bella's face. She narrowed her eyes at him, threw the papers at him, turned on her heel and stalked out.

"Wait! Bella!" he called "Dad, I've got to go, I'll call you later" he said quickly into the phone before hanging up and going after Bella. He caught up with her at the lift, catching her arm to turn her toward him. "That wasn't like it sounded Bella" he said

She pulled her arm free "Why deny it now Edward? We both know you always thought I was beneath you and unimportant anyway. Stupid of me to forget for a minute" The lift doors opened just then and she stepped into the empty car. Edward put his hand on the door to stop it from closing.

"Wait just a damned minute! Where do you get off throwing round accusations like that? I have never claimed to be superior to anyone!"

"Oh give me a break. You and your father are just the same, except that he hired loads of maids to make himself feel better about his importance, you just screwed them" she said nastily.

"I only slept with one maid Bella, you. Your motives weren't exactly pure though were they? Just how many rich guys have you taken to bed now?"

Bella growled with frustration, "Hundreds Edward, couldn't you tell? My bedroom door is a revolving one. I take what I want and wait for the guy to walk out on me"

Edward was fuming, he couldn't even talk. Instead he grabbed her and pulled her to him roughly and kissed her hard, thrusting his tongue deep into her mouth, ignoring her initial protest, relishing the moment she relaxed her body against his and her mouth softened, taking what he had to offer. He broke off the kiss and rested his forehead against hers for a minute, breathing shakily as he looked into her eyes.

"Why can't I hate you?" he whispered.

Bella shrugged, pulling free of him and manoeuvring him out of the lift. She lifted her watery gaze to his. "I can't hate you either" she whispered as the doors to the lift closed.

Edward sighed, resting his head against the cold metal of the closed doors for a minute. "Damn" he whispered.

 **A/N: Oh these two! Both far too stubborn and hurt to communicate properly! Will they ever learn?!**


	7. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews. I've been on holiday, so I apologise for not responding to many the past couple of weeks! So, let's see if these two can get their heads out of their backsides…!**

 **All recognisable characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

 **5**

Bella managed to keep control of her composure the whole way home on the tube, but as soon as she walked in her front door, she burst into tears and fell to her knees just inside the door. Damn him! _Damn_ him! Why did he have to do this to her? Why couldn't he just leave her alone? Her temper flared, drying her tears. What right did he have to keep doing this to her? She was a grown woman now, independent, and usually strong enough to cope with whatever was thrown at her, so what was it about him that made her revert to an eighteen year old in the dramatic throes of her first love affair? Maybe Emmett and Alice were right. She'd never had the closure to their relationship she deserved. It had ended so quickly. She remembered the day of the accident vividly. She closed her eyes and let the memories come.

 _A kiss on her neck woke her and she smiled, feeling Edward's naked body spooned behind hers in the narrow bed. She'd woken the same way every morning now for the past six weeks and she couldn't envision ever waking any other way now. They hadn't discussed it yet, but she was sure he was going to ask her to live with him when he left for college, he was always saying how he was dreading the end of their summer and how he couldn't imagine being without her. She was more than happy to rearrange her plans. The London Art College did a home study art course on watercolours and gouache which would be perfect for her as she could work around her studies to support herself. Edward's hand rose from where it rested on her hip up across her smooth belly to gently stroke a thumb against the underside of her breast._

 _"_ _I know you're awake" he whispered "When you're asleep I can hear you breathing, I can't when you're awake"._

 _Bella smiled and opened her eyes to look up at him "Busted" she grinned._

 _He grinned back and kissed her softly "You don't have to get up, it's your day off"_

 _"_ _Yeah but I was having nice dreams"_

 _"_ _About me?"_

 _She rolled her eyes "I'm not telling, your ego does not need the boost!"_

 _He laughed and bent to kiss her again, nipping her bottom lip with his teeth playfully._

 _"_ _If I haven't got to get up, why are you waking me up?"_

 _"_ _I had a cool idea. Feel like going for a ride?"_

 _Bella smiled indulgently, Edward's motorbike was his new toy and took every opportunity to get out on the country roads for a spin. She loved the look on his face when he'd been for a ride, the exhilaration of it made him so happy, she couldn't deny him that._

 _They sped off out of the rear entrance to the estate heading down the familiar country roads towards the beach, spitting gravel and dirt clouds behind them as they sped over the rough tracks. Bella loved to ride with him. She sat behind him on the black leather seat, her thighs cradling him, her arms wrapped round him, usually with her hands up the front of his t-shirt resting on his belly to keep them warm, and her cheek pressed against the back of his denim jacket. She usually kept her eyes closed, just enjoying the feel of Edward and the exhilarating ride. Her eyes were closed just then in fact, so she never saw what had caused Edward to curse and swerve suddenly losing control of the bike. Bella was thrown from the bike into the softer grassy field by the side of the road, but Edward skidded along the road on his side, still half under the bike, coming to a stop only when he and the bike shot off the road and slammed into a tree. Bella screamed at the sickening noise of the collision, sure Edward had been crushed, and staggered to her feet, cradling her wrist which hurt like fury. She half stumbled, half ran the fifty feet or so to where Edward had stopped, her heart pounding desperately in her ears. As she reached him she began to sob, he was unconscious and covered in so many cuts from the rough road he was a bloody mess. He was curled round the bike, his head bent down to his chest, but she could see the blood seeping from a large cut just below his hairline on his forehead. She clambered round the bike toward his head, trying not to nudge the bike in any way and pulling off her lightweight jacket. She crouched next to him and carefully felt for a pulse in his wrist being unable to get to his neck. It took a few panicked seconds to find, but thank God, it was there. She bundled her jacket into a ball and pressed it gingerly to the cut at his head to try and stop the flow of blood. She reached down to his jeans pocket and thanked God again that his mobile phone was there. Pulling it out she shakily dialled 999 and asked for an ambulance. When the woman on the phone assured her the ambulance was on it's way, she leaned down to Edward and kissed the top of his head gently._

 _"_ _It's okay baby, it's going to be okay. The ambulance is coming. You're going to be okay" She dazedly repeated the litany until she heard the siren approaching. She awkwardly stood again, her legs stiff from shock and unwilling to straighten, and walked back onto the road to catch the ambulance drivers attention. The ambulance pulled up and the two paramedics jumped out._

 _"_ _Please help him" she sobbed "please"_

 _The paramedics praised her for not moving him and expertly got the bike away in a way that wouldn't move his spine in case there was any damage there and got Edward onto a backboard and both of them into the ambulance faster than she could comprehend. The next few hours passed in a blur. She was led away from Edward as they got to the hospital and treated for her cuts and a sprained wrist all the while asking what was happening to Edward, fear cutting through her far worse than any stone on the road had done. Finally, as she sat in a waiting room a doctor came to her._

 _"_ _Mr Masen's parents are away I understand?"_

 _"_ _Yes that's right, they've gone to Scotland for the weekend, but they've been called and are on their way back. Please? What's happening to Edward?"_

 _The doctor smiled "You're his girlfriend aren't you? Well don't worry, Edward's going to be fine. He's got a broken leg, one hell of a bump on his head, thankfully the scans were all clear. There's some road rash on one thigh and a little on the side of his torso, but not too serious and a whole load of cuts just about head to toe. Considering neither of you were wearing helmets or leathers, you've both been extremely lucky" he looked sternly at her._

 _Bella nodded "I know, I'm sorry" she said quickly "Can I see him?" she pleaded._

 _The doctor softened "He's still unconscious, and probably will be for a few hours with the medication we've given him, but you can go and sit with him"_

 _Her heart nearly broke seeing Edward lying so pale on the hospital bed, his leg in a cast, a bandage round his head and on various other parts of him. Her eyes filled with tears again at the sight. She pulled a chair up next to the bed, sank into it and took his hand gently. She sat there for hours, sometimes talking softly to him, sometimes resting her head on the bed next to his hand, waiting, willing him to wake up. Nurses came and went checking and noting down the details from his monitors, but it wasn't until night had fallen that his parents entered the room. She'd been dozing, her head resting on the bed with her hand still clasped to his, her tearstained face not quite relaxed in sleep._

 _"_ _Who the hell is that?" she'd heard Edward's mother exclaim._

 _"_ _It's one of the maids isn't it?" his father answered, sounding annoyed._

 _"_ _What on earth is one of the bloody maids doing holding our son's hand in hospital?"_

 _"_ _Shh! Let's see shall we?"_

 _Bella feigned waking up as Edward's father tapped her on the shoulder. She stood quickly, but didn't release Edward's hand. She nodded to them "Mr and Mrs Masen. He's still unconscious, but he's doing better"_

 _"_ _Were you with him on the bike?" Mr Masen asked, gesturing to her bandages._

 _Bella lifted her chin defiantly "I was. Edward's my boyfriend"_

 _"_ _You?!" his father said incredulously "But you're a maid!"_

 _Bella gritted her teeth against the angry outburst that rose to her lips and stuck her chin out defiantly. "I am" she stated "What does that have to do with anything?"_

 _"_ _Edward cannot be seen with a maid for goodness sake, surely you can see that?"_

 _"_ _Why the hell not? We're in love!"_

 _"_ _Love?" snorted Mrs Masen "Oh please child. Edward's eighteen years old! He's just fooling around with you. He has a girlfriend. A girl of good breeding and class. She's on holiday with her parents this summer in the Caribbean. As soon as she gets back you'll be dropped like a hot potato"_

 _Bella felt the blood drain out of her face at her words. "No" she said softly "I don't believe you"_

 _"_ _Frankly it doesn't matter what you believe young lady" sniffed Mr Masen "Edward knows you are not worthy of him or else he would have told us about you. I think you'd better leave"_

 _Bella didn't know what to believe as she felt her heart breaking "But he, but Edward said…"_

 _"_ _Oh he probably made you all kinds of promises" scorned his mother "Grow up dear. Young men will say anything to get what they want from a girl"_

 _Bella paled even more unbelievably, feeling light headed. She couldn't stand any more today. She'd go back to the house and come back when Edward was awake to talk to. She reluctantly let go of Edward's hand and stepped around his parents to leave the room._

 _"_ _One more thing" called Mr Masen "You're fired. Leave my house by morning"_

 _Bella glared at him but didn't argue. Edward would sort this mess out tomorrow. So she left and went back to the house to pack her things. Alice was waiting for her in her room when she arrived and she told Alice the whole sorry story, ranting in fury about his parent's treatment of her. She told Alice she was sure Edward would straighten things out once she'd spoken to him, but she had niggling doubts she couldn't totally hide. His parents had been so convincing._

 _So it was with dread she walked into his hospital room the following day, after making sure his parents weren't around._

 _"_ _Edward?" she'd called, seeing his eyes closed. They snapped open at her voice and his face flushed with anger as he looked at her._

 _"_ _What the hell do you want?" he asked nastily._

 _She gulped "I came to see how you are and to talk to you. I spoke to your parents last night…"_

 _"_ _Yes I know you spoke to them! How could you?" he'd yelled "How could you tell my parents? Do you know what a fool you've made of me?" He struggled to sit up, awkward with his broken leg, his face between the bruises and cuts was almost as pale as the bandage on his head. "Get the hell away from me" he'd snarled at her "I don't ever want to see you again!"_

 _Bella's eyes filled with tears, but she refused to let them fall "I… I thought we…"_

 _"_ _I don't care what you thought! You aren't good enough for me! Now get out!"_

 _Bella nodded, her face like thunder "Fine" she snapped then turned and left, walking out of his life, her anger carrying her all the way back to London and her own life._

Bella sighed, it was all old news and there was no sense in dragging it up over and over, it wasn't going to give her the closure her friends thought she needed. Only Edward could do that, but could she risk her heart in the process?

 **A/N: So, a little bit of their history to make things clearer… or did it?**


	8. Chapter 6

**A/N: I know! I'm so sorry this has been delayed. Real life intervened I'm afraid! I'll do a double posting though to make up for it ;)**

 **All recognisable characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

 **6**

By the following Saturday, Bella had thankfully not seen hide nor hair of Edward since the episode at his office, but unfortunately today was the day the Politic was showing her strip on him. She'd tried to be as lenient as possible, she didn't need another reason for him to search her out, but her strip was all about satire. If it had been any less, her boss Maria would have pulled her up on it in a second. So she'd drawn Edward in cartoon form, over-emphasising the angle of his cheekbone, the jut of his jaw, his blue eyes and even white teeth sparkled outrageously and she'd turned his fairly sedately styled thick brown hair into a comically large wave. His head was much larger than his body and she'd emphasised the breadth of his shoulders and narrowness of his hip – poking fun at his finest features. The strip itself though showed Edward to be a rather ditzy figure on Parliaments back benches, opposing everything the Conservative party said and lusting after several brunette MP's – and catching them. She'd already had phone calls from Emmett and Alice laughing at the strip, so it was safe to say she wasn't looking forward to seeing Edward today, and she had no doubt he'd be hunting her down at some point.

The materials had arrived at the youth centre in the meantime however, Rose had called to let her the night before, so today she was on her way there to start the murals, thankful that when Edward did catch up with her, she'd be in public at least. She rather nervously looked for Edward's car outside the youth centre and relaxed minutely when she saw it wasn't there. In fact, as she and the kids got engrossed in their work, hours passed and she managed to forget about the imminent Edward storm entirely. So when around dinner time she was still engrossed in her painting she heard the door behind her slam open and his voice growl "Bella!" sharply at her, she jumped, smudging her work, so instead of nervousness, she turned with fire in her eyes.

"Do you mind?! Look what you've made me do!"

"Don't start with me woman"

Bella cocked an eyebrow "Woman?"

"Believe me there's many things I'd rather call you right now. What the hell is this?!" he said angrily waving the latest issue of The Politic at her.

"Um I think some people would call that a paper"

"You know what I mean! So what? Now we're speaking again I'm a good target for your little cartoon? Why the hell would you try to make me a laughing stock in cabinet?"

Bella sighed "Don't take it so personally, you were long overdue with the amount you've been in the news lately, and my editor says you're "Gold". We've sold an extra 12% of papers this issue apparently and she's putting that down in large part to you"

"Is that meant to make me feel better?" Edward snarled "I can assure you that making me look like some confused, lust crazed womanising idiot to the other MP's and my family is not an easy thing to forgive Bella. I've worked hard to build an impeccable reputation, I will not have it smeared with this rubbish!"

"Rubbish?"

"Yes! Rubbish! Rubbish and lies!"

Bella's temper flared "Where exactly have I lied Mr Masen the Third? You've been taking a stand against almost all your party's policies for the past few months and it's been a commonly known fact just how often you date pretty women around the Houses too! You've created a reputation alright!"

Edward moved closer to her so he was almost toe to toe with her, dominating her with his height as he looked down at her. "Is that what this crap is all about? Is that what got you riled up all of a sudden? You heard about me dating a few women?"

Bella shoved him in the chest, angry at his attempt to intimidate her. "Back off!" she snarled "It was more than a few Edward, and no I am not bothered who you sleep with, why the hell should I care?!"

Edward moved closer again and ran a finger down her cheek, along her jaw and across her full bottom lip, making it tingle. "Oh I think you care an awful lot. I think you want me all to yourself"

Bella barked out a laugh "Ha! What an ego! I must be sure to try and fit that in next week's strip"

His expression darkened "Don't Bella. Don't bring our fight into the paper"

Bella's frown softened marginally "I'm not" she said quietly "My editor wants you in the strip, I have no choice"

Edward stared at her for a long minute as if trying to judge her truthfulness before he finally backed off with a sigh of resignation and turned to look at the beginnings of her mural.

"What happened with your painting Bella?" he asked "Why don't you paint the way you always wanted to?"

Bella shrugged, not wanting to tell him her inspiration to paint had died with their relationship "Watercolours and still-life's don't put food on the table or keep a roof over my head Edward. Practicality had to win out"

"Well it's a damn shame Bells" he sighed, still looking at the wall. He shrugged and turned to her "See you around" he said softly before walking off.

Bella sighed and slumped on the floor feeling drained. She leant back on her elbows and gazed up at the mural she'd begun. It had been so long she'd managed to put any passion into her painting, but she was passionate about this. Was it because this youth centre was in her own home neighbourhood and she identified with the kids, or was it because seeing Edward again had unlocked the frozen core deep inside her, setting her artistic urges free again? She had a horrible feeling it was primarily the latter. And where would that leave her once this project was over? Artistically barren again? The thought filled her with dread. But what if she had the closure Alice and Emmett had been going on about. What if she managed to get Edward out of her system entirely, then he wouldn't have the power over her to stall her inspiration.

Bella sighed, and got to her feet to pack away the paints, she wasn't going to get anything more done tonight, not with such a tough decision to mull over. What she needed was a girlie night out.

-TCM-

"Wicked idea!" beamed Alice as she entered Bella's front door waving a bottle of Vodka. "Jasper's working again, and whilst the documentary on the dung beetle on TV looked mighty tempting, you narrowly won the toss"

Bella laughed "Gee thanks. I think!" She grabbed a couple of glasses, snatched the bottle from Alice and poured a couple of very large straight vodkas for them both.

"Woah there girlie" laughed Alice "Is this a girlie night out, or a drunken night in?"

"Just getting a head start before we head out" grinned Bella. "One and only one rule for tonight, we do not talk about Edward!"

"So the thing is with Edward…" slurred Bella several hours later in the depths of the eighth bar they'd reached, "is that he's just like the most annoying man I have ever met, but my god he lights my fire"

Alice giggled, taking another long slurp from some vile green umbrella decorated concoction. "Yeah I remember" she said and leaned toward Bella to "whisper" in her ear "Most of the house knew the way you can scream"

Bella looked shocked "No!" she shrieked.

"Actually it was usually "Oh Yes!"" groaned Alice dramatically.

Bella's jaw dropped open "No!" she said again in shock.

Alice laughed hysterically at her friend's dismay "Hey don't worry about it, I'm amazed my neighbours haven't called the police on me and Jasper!"

Bella forgot her shock and laughed "Even after four years?"

"Oh yeah" sighed Alice, looking dreamy.

"Ew! Don't think about Jasper sex when I'm right here talking to you!"

"And why not?" demanded Alice "You've been thinking about Edward sex at every opportunity haven't you?"

Bella tried to look innocent before breaking down in a fit of giggles "Yeah ok, ok" she grinned "It's not my fault though, I mean look at the man!"

"I am looking at him"

Bella laughed again "I'm serious!"

"So am I, he's right over there!"

Bella's eyes widened as she looked over to where Alice had gestured and sure enough, there was Edward at the end of the bar chatting with a woman in a suit.

"Oh what the hell is he doing here?" she demanded "Can't I have a minute's peace?" She squinted a little still staring at him "Another bloody brunette I see" she noted grumpily.

Alice smirked, obviously understanding her friend's jealousy better than she did herself "Quite a pretty brunette that one" she grinned.

Bella narrowed her eye at Alice "Not funny" she grumped.

Alice slapped her knee "Hey, don't get all moody on me, we were having fun! Just ignore him!"

Bella grinned "You're right! Let's go dance" she said enthusiastically and dragged Alice off her stool to the dance floor at the other end of the bar, barely giving her time to put her drink down. She immediately began to wiggle to the beat, quickly joined by Alice with a grin, both of them drawing more than one guy's attention with their somewhat giddy gyrations, giggling and chatting as they danced.

"This" called Bella over the loud music "is just what I needed"

"To dance?" asked Alice confused.

Bella shook her head with a grin "No, to expend some energy so I can finally bloody sleep tonight"

"Ahh" grinned Alice "Are we feeling a little wound up?" she asked delicately.

"Horny as hell would be more like it" guffawed Bella and Alice laughed.

"I can help with that" said a blonde guy sidling up behind Bella, placing his groin against her bottom.

Bella giggled as she tried to shuffle away from him "I don't think so"

The blonde held her hips a little tighter "I'm sure I can change your mind"

Bella's smile faded a little "Really, no thanks" she said as firmly as she could after a good litre or two of vodka.

"Come on sweet ass, wiggle onto me" leered the blonde.

"I said no!" said Bella frowning now.

"Back off mate" said Alice firmly.

"Aw come on, you know you want me too" he said grasping Bella's bottom firmly with both hands.

"Hey!" cried Bella angrily.

Damn this woman is boring, thought Edward. He'd always thought Jessica seemed an okay sort of woman when he'd seen her around the office, and low as he'd been today after seeing Bella, when he'd bumped into Jessica at the office doing some work and she'd invited him out, he'd agreed in the hopes that she'd lighten his mood. She'd brought him to this rather loud bar, a strange place for a bite to eat as she'd suggested and proceeded to order him a large cocktail. He'd tried to refuse, but when she'd pouted and taunted him about loosening up for some fun, he shrugged and began sipping at the too-sweet liquid. In the meantime Jessica proceeded to bore him to death with her views on the Party's politics. He searched for an excuse to escape, but before he'd even finished his cocktail, another one landed before him. He'd been so distracted he hadn't even noticed her ordering it. He looked at her sharply and she grinned.

"Nice aren't they?" she said, sipping from her equally large glass.

"Yeah, they're ok" he agreed politely, casting a suspicious glance her way. If he wasn't mistaken, she was actually trying to get him drunk!

She launched again into her basic monologue on political issues and his eyes began to glaze over with boredom.

"Edward?"

His gaze focused again as she nudged him, looking at him expectantly.

"Sorry Jackie, what did you say?"

"It's Jessica" she said stonily.

"Sorry Jessica, it's been a long day"

She frowned "I'm just going to the ladies" she informed him, obviously for the second time "Be right back"

Edward smiled "Sure"

He let out a sigh of relief as she slid off the stool and disappeared into the crowd. How did he get himself into these messes? He let his gaze wander around the bar, stopping sharply when he caught sight of Bella. Damn, he thought, his gaze following her figure, clad in tight black trousers and a low cut fitted sparkly silver top. As his gaze reached her face he couldn't help but smile and roll his eyes a little at the flushed and rather glassy eyed look he'd recognise even after all this time. She'd been out drinking for a few hours at least, with, dear God was that Alice?! He thought surprised. They were both teetering on the edge of their bar stools howling with laughter over something before Bella leapt to her feet and pulled Alice toward the dance floor still giggling.

"Well that's nice, at least you're smiling now" intoned Jessica as she returned to her seat.

Edward gave a little inward sigh and turned to concentrate on Jessica, it was only fair after all, he had agreed to this date. But as he tried to be charming and attentive, he just couldn't help his gaze from sliding over to see what Bella was up to. Even drunk, the woman's hips writhed enticingly as she danced, hypnotising him.

He felt rather than saw a heavy sigh next to him and jerked his attention back to Jessica. Instead of the frown he expected though, she was grinning at him.

"Who is she?" she asked.

Edward didn't even try to feign innocence "I'm sorry Jessica, I'm being very rude aren't I?"

Jessica shrugged, obviously giving him up for a lost cause "Don't worry. Is she an ex?" she asked.

"How did you guess?" he asked surprised.

"The way you look at her. It's definitely more of a smouldering ex-lover's look than a "oh hey, she's cute" kind of look".

Edward looked so dismayed she laughed "Really?"

She nodded "Afraid so"

"Damn"

Jessica laughed "Bad break up?"

He grimaced in response.

Jessica patted his back as she stood up, gathering her things "Ah well, maybe you should go talk to her?"

Edward smiled "I don't think that's such a good idea the state she's in. But thanks Jessica. I'm sorry for being such a bad date"

Jessica kissed him on the cheek "No problem Edward. Some other time maybe" she said and left the bar.

Left to his own devices, he ordered a beer in exchange for the foul cocktail and let his gaze wander back to Bella. She really was something else. Most of the guys around her couldn't keep their eyes from her, yet she appeared blissfully unaware. Of course, the alcohol probably helped a bit there. Just then as he watched, one of her admirers began to slide up behind her in a predatory way Edward didn't care for. As Bella's smile quickly turned to a frown at the man's hands on her, Edward rose from his stool walking swiftly around the bar to the dance floor and arrived just in time to see Bella stomp on the man's foot with her heeled boots.

"Ow!" the man cried out, grabbing his foot and hopping somewhat comically.

"Oops, sorry!" called Bella giggling, before stumbling a little herself. Edward stepped forward and steadied her before she fell.

"Edward!" she gasped "What are you doing?"

"I think you had better go home" he said firmly.

Bella frowned "Excuse me?" she started angrily, then went suddenly quiet and rather pale. She looked at Alice "I don't feel so good" she moaned.

"Oh God, don't throw up" pleaded Edward quietly.

Alice looked angry "What's the matter, would her throwing up be bad for your reputation?"

"Hello to you too Alice. No, it's just as natural aversion to vomit actually. I think I'd better get you two home"

Alice looked suddenly brighter at the idea "Yeah good idea, you can drop me off first, then take Bella home, where you'll be all alone"

Edward frowned a little, confused at her abrupt about face, but shrugged, at least she was co-operating. So half carrying Bella, they made their way out of the bar and hailed a black cab. Bella came to life again in the fresh air and she and Alice decided to serenade the driver with songs from the musical Grease, giggling as they argued who got to be Sandy and who got to be Danny this time around. Obviously this taxi sing song was a regular occurrence. They dropped Alice off at her house without a problem and as they rode on to Bella's place, she relaxed back in her seat, still humming softly. She cracked open an eye to glare at Edward.

"You could try loosening up a little you know"

"If that means you want me to be Danny, you have another think coming" he said grumpily.

Bella rolled her eyes "Do you have to be such a stuffed shirt all the time? The old Edward was actually fun to be around" she sighed and slumped a little further in her seat, her eyes closing again.

"It's tough to be fun when you're looking after drunks" said Edward, somewhat annoyed. Why should it bother him that she didn't think he was fun anymore? He didn't particularly like a lot of her choices in life either, but he wasn't lecturing her!

Bella tried to glare at him again, but had trouble opening her eyes this time. She suddenly smiled as a thought occurred to her "I remember the old Edward having lots of fun" she reminisced "The old Edward used to love to dance, and play. The amount of times you'd tickle me until I begged for mercy in my room I forget". She half shrugged "Course, we usually ended up making love then, but well that's what we were best at" She rose one eyebrow, her eyes still closed "And loudest at apparently, according to Alice".

Edward gaped at her "You're kidding me?"

Bella grinned again "Nope, apparently we were so loud the maids at the other end of the house could hear us"

Edward laughed at the thought.

Bella managed to lift one eyelid at the sound and smiled "I like your laugh. I've missed that" she sighed before dozing off.

Finally, the cab pulled up outside her apartment, he paid the driver and woke Bella. Obviously he was going to have to help her upstairs. He contemplated throwing her over his shoulder fireman style, but thought the pressure on her queasy stomach probably wasn't the greatest plan, so he pulled her close to his side and painstakingly coaxed her up the several flights of stairs to her apartment, with her alternately giggling and humming all the way. He fumbled through her bag himself to get her key, impatient to get her inside so he could get home himself and be gone from her temptations. Pushing open the door at last he saw he was in a large studio apartment and aimed her toward her bed. As they reached it she suddenly turned into him, putting her arms around his neck, pressing herself up against him.

"I've missed your body too" she whispered in his ear.

Edward closed his eyes at the instant rush of desire that surged through him and was almost grateful at the surge of anger that quickly followed it. This was the woman who used men for their money. She was a gold digger. No more, no less. He tried to disentangle her arms from around his neck.

She frowned up at him "Closure" she said definitely.

"Huh?" he said, confused.

"Yep. That's what we need. Everyone says so" she confirmed. "Closure sex"

Edward's lips twitched in amusement. She was so going to regret that statement in the morning. A little revenge humiliation couldn't hurt he thought. "Closure sex?" he asked. "What's that?"

Bella suddenly grasped the back of his head and pulled his lips down to hers, her tongue darting into his mouth, making him moan at the sudden heat that enveloped him, melting his temper before he began to kiss her back, his tongue playing with hers, the heat between them building higher and their kiss growing more passionate by the second. He sucked a little on her tongue and she moaned throatily, her leg rising to wrap around his thigh as she pressed herself impossibly closer. His hands fell to her backside, partly in support, partly to pull her tighter against his need. She whimpered as he began to lay her down on the bed, still kissing him hotly.

The sound of her surrender broke through his fog of desire so that he moaned "Bella, wait" pulling back from her and sat on the edge of the bed. He dropped his head in his hands as he tried to gather his composure, whilst ignoring her annoyed glare at his back. It wouldn't be fair for him to take advantage of her in this condition, as much as she might want to right now. Finally, he sighed and turned to look at her. She wasn't glaring at him at all, she was fast asleep. He smiled a little. She never could handle her drink. He got up and pulled off her boots before pulling the rest of the quilt around her to keep her warm.

He stood and stretched. Damn it was late. He should get home and get some sleep. He walked to the door but caught sight of her easel out of the corner of his eye standing by the window. Curiosity urged him over to take a look at what she was painting.

Well, he thought surprised, curiosity killed the cat, and it also appears to make the politician feel like an ass. He looked at his own green eyes on the canvas, sparkling with amusement, his own face split with a wide grin and the cheerful colour in his cheeks. Her talent astounded him, it always had. The way she'd caught him in watercolours, bringing him alive on canvas was nothing short of incredible. He frowned, throwing a glance over to her snoring softly on her bed, why wasn't she painting professionally? Why was she doing that stupid cartoon strip when she was capable of incredible works of art like this? Not that he considered himself a work of art, but there was no denying her portrayal of him was more than flattering. Was this how she saw him? He'd attracted his share of women of course over the years, but not once had he considered himself as good looking as she painted him.

The question of why she was painting him baffled him. She appeared for all intents and purposes to loathe him as much as he disliked her, their physical attraction notwithstanding of course. He could never forgive her for what she'd done, cheating on him all those years ago, breaking his young heart, but maybe this was proof that she really regretted hurting him? And what was she mumbling about "closure sex"? He sighed. They needed to talk, big time.

He walked over to the side of her bed and gazed down at her, helpless to control the pull of desire that ran through him at the mere sight of her. What was this attraction between them? Why did he feel so much physical attraction for her still? Was it just a lack of closure? He watched as she rolled over on her side facing him, her top twisting to expose the upper curve of her breast and the edge of her black lace bra. Damn it. He had to leave now before he did something stupid like climb into that bed and wait for her to sober up. He left her apartment quickly, making sure the door was closed firmly behind him. He would definitely be finding her for that talk tomorrow though.


	9. Chapter 7

**A/N: All recognisable characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

 **7**

Bella's alarm woke her the following morning and she slapped it off quickly with a groan of protest against the noise. Oh God how much had she drunk last night? She laid still for a moment, holding her aching head still with both hands while she pieced together her disjointed memories from the night before, groaning at each new revelation as it came to her. She and Alice had been having a lot of fun, and a whole lot more to drink than they should've, after around the fifth bar and once they'd moved on from vodka to cocktails, things started to get a little hazy, but was she imagining it, Edward was in one of the bars? On a date? The memory of him in the black cab sprung up making her wince, he'd seen her home? As the memory of her kissing Edward exploded in her mind she groaned and fisted her hands against her eyes.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!" she chanted to herself. She'd literally thrown herself at him, that much was clear, but as to how that turned out, she just couldn't remember! Keeping her eyes closed, she felt down her body and sighed with relief, her clothes were intact, so it was bad, but not as bad as it could've been.

She groaned again as she remembered she was supposed to be at the youth centre today by 9.30 to meet Rose and the others. She cracked an eyelid and looked at the clock, 8.30. Crap. She had half an hour to get ready and half an hour to get there, that certainly left no time for sleeping for the rest of the day to get rid of this hangover. She'd just have to get up, shower, have lots of coffee and take a ton of paracetomol. She couldn't let the kids down.

Not quite an hour later she walked into the youth centre, sun glasses on and a large take away latte in hand, but feeling much better for the fresh air, to find all the kids already there and working.

"Hey Bella!" called Rose loudly in greeting.

Bella tried not to wince at the volume "Hey Rose. You guys are eager!"

Rose shrugged with a smile "Yeah well, what else are you going to do on a Sunday right?"

Sleep, thought Bella, but just returned Rose's smile "So where are you guys at?" she asked and quickly became immersed in checking out what each of her team had accomplished so far, helping them out with tips on design or artistic skills where it was needed. So when Edward walked up behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder, she nearly jumped out of her skin, spilling some of her coffee.

She turned to glare at him, though the sunglasses she still wore kind of spoiled the effect. "Damn it Edward, do you like making me mess things up?" she asked irritably wiping coffee off her hand and onto the seat of her jeans.

Edward grinned at her, surprising her "Awe, what's the matter? Are we a little sore this morning?"

Her eyes narrowed at him, forgetting again he couldn't see through her sunglasses "I'm just fine thanks" she said tartly.

"Good. `Cause I need to talk to you"

Bella sighed "Can't we talk some other time? I'm busy here"

Edward shook his head "No. It won't take long, please?"

"Fine" she sighed and followed him to the boy's locker room where no-one was working.

"What do you want Edward?"

Edward frowned "Can you at least sit down?" he tugged on her hand to pull her down on a bench beside him.

"Look. There's this thing between us. This attraction. It's obviously still there bugging the hell out of both of us, whether we like it or not. It's not going away and I think a large part of that is to do with what you said last night. We don't have closure on the issues from our past"

Bella winced, she'd actually said that? Damn her alcohol-induced runaway mouth.

"So, I was thinking… Bella can you take the damn glasses off?" he said frustrated with not being able to read her expression.

Bella shrugged "Sorry" and slid them to the top of her head. Thankfully the light in the locker room was fairly sedate.

"Thanks. So I was thinking. We're adults. We want each other physically, if not mentally, to the point of distraction. Why don't we just see this thing through, let it runs its course, and maybe we can both move on at the end of it"

Bella frowned at him "Are you actually suggesting we have an affair?"

Edward held up a hand, shaking his head "Purely physical. I have no desire to have a relationship with you, and you obviously feel the same, but this physical attraction is not going to just disappear is it?"

"So what if it doesn't?" Bella's temper flared "I cannot believe this! Hey baby, let's just have sex until we don't want to anymore. Gee how flattered am I?" she said sarcastically.

"Oh shut up Bella. You know this makes sense"

"I know nothing of the sort!" Bella exclaimed. "You actually think it's a good move to reopen the past?"

"No! We don't talk about the past. We just enjoy the now and when it's done, it's done"

Bella shook her head in amazement "I can't believe you're even suggesting this! Why? I don't understand it! You hate me!"

"I don't hate you. I want you, the same way you want me"

"I've lived the past twelve years without having sex with you, I can manage a whole lot more"

"You don't have to though, that's my point. It was damn good between us Bella"

"Not good enough for what you're asking Edward"

He hooked one eyebrow up "Really?" he asked.

"Yes really"

Before she knew what was happening, Edward had lowered his mouth to hers and began to nibble softly at her lips, his soft kisses sending tingles of awareness through her and her heart rate began to pick up. She desperately tried to not respond to his challenge, but as soon as his tongue touched her bottom lip, the short lived frozen protest crumbled and she sighed against his mouth. As if he'd been waiting for the signal he deepened the kiss, softly, slowly, his tongue exploring her mouth boldly, starting a fast burn deep within her belly. Oh God she knew this wasn't right. She shouldn't let this happen, but he felt so good. His hand was caressing her thigh, edging ever closer, agonisingly slowly towards the inside of her thigh and higher, making her underwear damp with her need. Her hands slid up his chest, feeling the hard body, still taut and firm under his shirt, his muscles clenching in reflex to her touch.

Edward moaned a little at her exploration and intensified the kiss, drinking her in. He had only intended to show her there was no point in denying their attraction, but he was falling under his own spell. She shifted her body closer to his, pressing herself against him the best she could in their position. He wanted her pressed fully against him, under him, he wanted to feel her curves against every inch of him. He pushed her backwards, following her down until he had her laid out along the bench underneath him, his rigid cock throbbing against her core, sure she could feel him even through two layers of denim as she moaned, pressing her hips up against his. The sounds she was making, the breathy moans were driving all thoughts from his head. God he needed her. He needed her now! His hands slipped up under her tee-shirt and pulled the cups of her bra down quickly to spill her breasts into his waiting palms, his fingers quickly busy rolling her already taut nipples, pinching them a little to hear her gasp. He slid down her body, pulling her tee-shirt up to feast on her breasts with his mouth and hands at the same time, suckling her deeply into his mouth, making her whimper with need and wrap her legs around him in reflex. He was losing himself in her madness again and oh Christ it was good. He shifted on the bench so he straddled it and pulled her legs higher around his waist, grinding himself against her, flushing with desire at her cry. He bent over her again to enjoy her breasts, loving her reaction to him suckling at her dusky nipples, making him impossibly harder as he rocked against her.

Bella was beyond thought, beyond anything but sensation and Edward. Her whole being focused on the pull of his mouth on her nipples and the thrust of his hips. Oh god, even though her jeans, she could feel him, hard and ready for her pressing against her, every rock against her making her hotter, wetter. She could feel all the sensations rushing towards the very centre of her and she gasped, her womb quivering,

"Edward!" she gasped "Please! More!"

Edward groaned "Come for me baby"

The slam of a nearby door made them both freeze like a bucket of cold water had been thrown over them, their eyes wide as they panted against each other.

"Bella?" called Leo's voice.

Bella shot a panicked look at the door, thankful to not see Leo actually standing there, she cleared her throat "Be right there Leo! One sec!" she managed to call, her voice a little shrill with need and panic.

They both sighed in relief as they heard Leo walking away. Edward rested his forehead against hers for a minute, both of them still breathing heavily. He kissed her tenderly on her swollen lips before pulling back from her.

Bella sat up, flushed both with desire and embarrassment as she rearranged her clothes. God she'd nearly done it again. She'd been on the brink of an orgasm with hardly more than a kiss. She ached furiously for him between her legs, so she stood quickly and walked over to the mirror, trying to distract herself by checking her eyeliner and running her fingers through her hair in an effort to straighten it, gathering her composure. Edward's hand appeared over her shoulder, holding her sunglasses which had fallen off un-noticed.

"Here" he said huskily.

Their eyes met in the mirror for a long silent moment before she took the sunglasses without a word and moved towards the door.

"Bella?"

She looked over her shoulder at him, intent on making her escape.

"Think about it okay?" he asked.

She couldn't have talked to him if her life depended on it at that point, so she nodded briefly and left the room.

Bella spent the rest of the day, thankfully without Edward around, in a total fog. Thinking the problem over again and again. Could she deal with just a physical relationship with Edward? She'd already been hurt as much as she could be hadn't she? At least this time she'd be going into it with her eyes open that they weren't going anywhere, except this time, she'd be using him as much as he was using her. Her body was on constant hum, screaming for the release only Edward could bring her, confusing her emotions.

Getting home late in the afternoon she made herself a bite to eat and settled in front of her easel. Pulling off the completed one of Edward and fixing a new blank page to the easel, she settled in to sketch with her colour charcoals whilst she munched on her sandwich. She had no vision in advance of what to draw, but it came as no shock to her when she began to draw a collage of body parts. The aroused state she was still in, although toned down by now, obviously wasn't going to go away by itself. She drew Edward's lips moist and slightly parted as if on a moan. She drew part of his torso, showing one pectoral muscle and part of his firm toned stomach. She drew one of his hands, slightly curled as if in caress. She drew his hip from the side, showing just the curve of his buttock, the muscle tense under the skin and lastly she drew his eyes, those wide green eyes. Green should be a cold colour, but not when he was looking at her, then they burned right through her, scorching every part of her regardless of what clothes she wore.

She sighed. Well this wasn't going to help her make a decision was it? She'd just have to sleep on it.

After a rather restless night she woke feeling in a worse mood than ever the next morning, not that Monday's were anyone's favourite day anyway. She'd tossed and turned most of the night with Edward on her mind, only to realise the next morning she still had this week's strip to get done. After the success of last week's, there was no way she'd get away with not including Edward unless something really newsworthy had happened overnight. It looked like it was going to be a scorcher of a day, so she showered and dressed in a loose sundress before switching the television on. Unfortunately, lady luck must have been taking the day off, nice for her, but not so great for Bella because absolutely nothing interesting had happened in parliament over the past week, and nothing new last night either that was worth ditching Edward for. Damn it. It was going to have to be Edward. But what could she write about him? The only connection her lust addled brain wanted to make with Edward was hot and sweaty sex. Finally, though her inspiration came and she settled down to work quickly, drawing Edward as an overly large cocktail drinking hero for drunken women – in her usually sarcastic tone of course, since the woman in question had already saved herself from the bar letch. She grinned at the finished product. Edward was going to hate it, but Maria was going to love it. In a much better mood now her strip was out of the way – two days early no less, she called Emmett.

"Hey sweet thang" he said as he picked up her call to his mobile phone.

"I'm so glad you knew that was me calling, or I'd be worried you're perking up your MP wages with a phone sex line"

Emmett chuckled over the phone "Ah you know you'd be my best customer"

Bella giggled "Course I would" she agreed "But don't think I've forgotten to be mad at you!"

Emmett gasped "Mad at me?! Whatever for?"

"For landing me with this youth centre job with no notice – And in Edward's lap, figuratively speaking"

"Just figuratively?"

Bella grinned, his cheekiness never failed to amuse her "No comment" she taunted.

"Spoilsport. And don't tell me you hate the youth centre thing, because I know you love it"

"Yeah well maybe I do, but that doesn't mean you're forgiven"

"Oh divine goddess, what can I ever do to repay you?"

"Lunch?"

Emmett laughed "Great idea. Antonio's? Half an hour?"

"Great, see you there!"

Fifteen minutes after meeting at their favourite Italian café, Emmett couldn't stand it anymore.

"Spit it out Bells" he said, a wry look on his face.

Bella shot him a look of confusion around her mouthful of panini and Edward grinned,

"Not the food. Whatever the hell is bothering you. You've obviously got something on your mind and I'm guessing that his name begins with Edward"

Bella lips twitched as she swallowed her food "I'm just that obvious aren't I?"

"Afraid so sweetness, so come on, tell! Has he had you screaming yet?"

Bella shot him a dirty look then sighed "Edward appears to be in agreement with you and Alice that we need to have a fling. I mean dear God the mere thought of the guy gets me panting and when he touches me? Call the fire brigade. But…" she shrugged.

"But you're still scared of getting hurt right?"

"Yeah. Exactly. It's bad enough that he used me before for sex and a bit of fun without me knowing it, but this time I'll be going in eyes wide open! What kind of idiot does that make me? What if he hurts me again?"

"Honey, only you can decide what you're going to do, but the way I see it? You've been hurt by him before, badly. Could he do any worse than that?"

"I guess not"

"And from what Alice told me about last weekend, the chemistry is pretty powerful, so why not get your kicks out of him? There's no shame in it!"

Bella flushed "She told you that did she?"

"About the spontaneous combustion? Yep!" Emmett grinned.

Bella rolled her eyes "Alice, you traitor!" she muttered.

Emmett laughed "Look hon, you can either sleep with the guy or not. But doesn't it seem rather inevitable at the moment?"

"Yeah it probably is. We nearly set fire to the boy's locker room at the youth centre yesterday"

"Ooh, that's one of my oldest fantasies!"

Bella snorted with laughter "You perv" she grinned.

Emmett lifted her hand and kissed it "But you love me!"

 **A/N: So what do you think? Should they risk their hearts again for closure sex?**


	10. Chapter 8

**A/N: All recognisable characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

 **8**

By the time Bella got back to her apartment, her decision was made. No matter where it took her heart, she had to have Edward again. Emmett was right, it was inevitable with them seeing each other so regularly anyway, it may as well be on her terms. Before she could change her mind, she dialled Edward's work number.

"Yes" he answered with a bark.

"It's Bella" she said softly.

There was a pause and a creak of leather. She imagined him relaxing back into his big leather chair.

"Hi. What can I do for you?"

Bella smiled mischievously to herself "What are you wearing?"

"Excuse me?" Another creak of leather as if he'd sat bolt upright at her question.

"I asked what you're wearing"

"Why do you want to know?" he asked warily.

"Because I'm picturing you in that big black imposing leather chair and I'm thinking about slowly undressing you, first your tie, that's got to go. Then I'll unbutton your shirt slowly, one by one and lick my way down your chest and across your belly until it's off. Then I think it's only fair that I lose some clothes too. I'm only wearing a sundress though, not much material and it appears I've forgotten to wear my underwear!" Bella grinned at the sharp gasp she heard down the line. "I want to climb on your lap in that big chair and straddle you while I kiss you, my tongue wrapped around yours. Your hands are all over me. You push the straps of my dress down until my breasts are free for you to taste…" She heard a strangled noise before Edward cleared his throat.

"Uh Bella?"

"Yes?"

"I'm, uh, just in a meeting at the moment with the Finance Minister, could I call you back when I'm done?"

Bella burst out laughing "I guess that's okay. Just remember though, my next step was to lick my way down your body and undo your fly…"

Edward cleared his throat again "I'll take that under advisement, thank you" he said quickly and hung up on her laughing.

Bella grinned to herself, well that was fun, she thought. She took the phone to the sofa to wait for his call back and switched on the television. She channel surfed looking for something interesting, finally settling on a music channel for entertainment. After a good half an hour passed, she sighed, obviously his meeting was running on, so she got up to make a cup of tea. Just as she switched the kettle on, someone banged on her front door.

She checked through the peep hole. Edward! She opened the door to find a very stony faced Edward.

"Hi" she said, stepping back to let him in and closing the door behind him. As soon as she turned to face him he was on her. Both his hands came up to hold her face gently as his mouth descended on hers, kissing her hungrily. He backed her up against the door, pinning her there with his body, making her gasp at the feel of his erection, already rock like against her belly. He broke his mouth from hers momentarily to look her in the eyes.

"If you don't want this, say it now, because in about five seconds it will be too late"

Bella gasped for breath "I want this" she managed "I want you!"

Edward growled "God Bella, I want you too" before taking her mouth again, plunging his tongue urgently into her, making her feel slightly faint with desire. His hands slid down from her face, over her neck and chest to cup her breasts through her sundress.

"Oh God you weren't kidding about the sundress, or the lack of a bra". His eyes darkened, "Were you kidding about the underwear?" he asked.

Bella smiled a little "Find out for yourself" she teased.

He smiled back briefly before tasting her lips again as his hands roamed down her body to the hem of her sundress and underneath to slide back up along her smooth thigh. When his hands found her bottom and the string of her thong he groaned again "A thong. The next best thing to nothing" he sighed, tugging slightly on the string so it pulled against her sex making her whimper at the sharp dart of sensation. His hand slid down under the string slowly and up again, teasing her with the tension, until he moved his hand around to the front of her thong and slipped it in the side, fingers tangling in her trimmed curls and sliding downwards again between her legs to part her slick folds, finding her open and ready for him.

"Oh Christ you're so wet" he sighed, sliding his finger over her labia, up to her clitoris and back, making her pant with want. Each pass over her clitoris making her jerk and whimper, wanting him to linger, wanting her release. They'd been building up to this for over a week and she had little patience left. He seemed to realise she was ready to explode and deliberately kept his pace slow and teasing, alternately kissing her deeply and pulling back to watch her face, watch her quick climb.

"Oh please Edward! Please!"

Edward grinned in satisfaction at her pleas and took the tip of his finger to her clit and pressed gently making her squirm.

"Like this?" he teased, but she was incapable of answering him now with more than a moan and he relented, flicking her gently and quickly watching the flush rise in her face.

"Yes!" she gasped "Like that! I, I, Oh…!" her head flew back against the door and her body bowed taut as her orgasm took her. "Edward!" she cried before he devoured her with his mouth again, swallowing her cries of delight. As soon as her body began to relax he took his hand away and pulled her thong down her legs quickly and her sundress up and over her head, leaving her completely bare. He groaned at the sight of her.

"Damn Bells". He pulled her to him and lifted her so her legs wrapped around him and carried her quickly to the bed where he tossed her as gently as he could before quickly stripping his clothes, standing proud, naked and she noted with her heated gaze, incredibly hard for her. A drop of pre cum beaded on the end of his cock as she stared at him. She licked her lips and he groaned again, bending to grab a condom from his trouser pocket and quickly rolling it on. He climbed on the bed quickly, positioning himself between her legs "I can't wait Bells. I just can't" he moaned rubbing himself against her moist entrance, sending her flames rolling high again. She couldn't wait any longer, she needed him inside her, now!

"Now Edward, now!" she moaned urgently and on a groan he pushed into her, filling her deeply in the way only he could and she whimpered with delight. "Oh God. Yes!" she moaned urgently as he began to thrust hard into her, his intense gaze focused on her and her alone. Her legs wrapped around him, allowing him deeper still.

"Bella!" he groaned, sweat beading on his forehead.

The driving rhythm was too much and too intense so soon after her orgasm, she couldn't possibly take it again, but it was coming, she could feel it. Her body was tensing, beginning to tighten around him.

Edward kissed her hard "Yes baby, come for me. Come for me again"

As if his words were the key her body tipped her up and over the edge of ecstasy and she cried out, her body clenching him until he too was thrown over the edge, shouting his completion. He collapsed on her, breathing hard as he kissed her neck. She buried her fingers in his hair and brought his mouth to hers for a kiss before he rolled to her side, pulling off the spent condom and dropping it off the side of the bed before gathering her in his arms.

"Hey!" she complained at his lack of hygienic disposal. Edward cracked an eye open to look at her,

"Later" he sighed and relaxed pulling her in close.

Bella lay there listening to Edward's breathing slowly become even, feeling replete but still wide awake, silently berating herself. What had she been thinking? This was Edward. The king of wham, bam, break your heart in two. Why had she let him back into her bed? Hormones be damned, she should've ignored their clamouring. Even now laying against his naked body, she let her gaze drink in the sight of his broad, defined chest, her fingers itching to touch him. She wanted to relearn his body all over again. He'd been gorgeous as a teen, but now he'd matured, his skin seemed to have moulded tighter to his frame, all boyish looseness gone for good, leaving him heart stoppingly stunning to look at. The slight scars on his side and leg from the road rash after their accident years ago only served to make him appear slightly dangerous and even more attractive. She noted with delight the trail of hair low on his belly leading from his belly button down under the quilt. The happy trail as Alice called it, she thought with an inward grin. That hadn't been there before either. She frowned, what was she doing? Why couldn't she resist him? He might be gorgeous, but he was also spoiled, arrogant and oh yeah, he broke your heart!

"Stop it"

Her gaze shot up to his face at his husky command. He lay there still with his eyes closed.

"Stop what?"

"Stop thinking. I can almost hear it from here. Stop thinking about the past. What's done is done and frankly I don't want to think about it"

Bella sighed, rolled away from him and sat up on the edge of the bed. His arm looped around her middle.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked.

Bella shrugged "Getting up. We're done and I have work to do"

"Who says we're done?"

Bella looked around at him and quirked an eyebrow at which he grinned.

"I'm not eighteen anymore, but I can still go more than once a day"

Bella laughed, her mood broken "Oh yeah, and what makes you think I want to?"

Edward's hand reached up and he softly stroked her nipple with his thumb, smirking when it hardened for him.

"I think you do. Besides I'd hate you to think that after all this time I haven't learned a few new tricks. What just happened aside, I normally like to take my time enjoying a woman, not just create a flash fire"

He sat up and softly began to run kisses across her shoulder blades, making her shiver in delight. Who knew her shoulder blades were an erogenous zone?

"Don't you have to get back to work?" she asked breathlessly as he began kissing down her spine, making her back arch in pleasure.

"I told my secretary to deal for the afternoon" he breathed between kisses.

"Oh" she just managed to reply as his hand smoothed down her bare thigh, around her knee, up the inside of the thigh, just missing touching her and started the route again, eventually making her legs fall open bonelessly, all while he continued to stroke and kiss her back, concentrating on thrilling her nerve endings along her spine. She felt him shift on the bed to kneel up behind her, not touching her with his body, but letting her feel his warmth all the same. His hands caressed her shoulders softly grazing along her collar bone to her neck, stroking her sensitive skin until she wanted to let her head drop, unable to hold it up any longer. He scooped up her thick hair, pulling it to one side to bare her neck to him before tasting her, gently nibbling and kissing his way along her collar bone, up her neck and to her ear, making her shiver deliciously, her nipples tightening in delight at the sensation.

"You like that huh?" he asked, reaching her ear again and watching goosebumps appear across her skin.

Bella managed a soft "Mmm" in response. She felt like she'd sat in a steaming Jacuzzi for too long, all her bones like cooked spaghetti, pliable and hot and she sagged against him, gasping at the feel of his hot skin against hers. She felt Edward smile against her neck and manoeuvred her until her head dropped back on to his shoulder and far enough for him to reach her mouth, or so she thought. Instead of kissing her deep and firmly, the way the old Edward would have done, he touched his lips to each of her eyelids, then her forehead, his lips whispering over her face making her sigh before he finally reached her lips. He brushed them with a feather light touch over and again making them tingle, while his hand slid around her waist again and just with his thumb, he caressed the underside of her breasts, avoiding touching her nipples at all which only made them stand up more firmly, desperate for attention. Her breathing was becoming laboured and her mouth dropped open a little to which Edward took advantage. Using a little more pressure than before, he gently nibbled at her lips with his, first one, then the other over and over, starting a low hum in the pit of her belly.

She felt like a clock, he was winding her tighter and tighter with every taste, every caress, except that when he'd wound enough, instead of merely ticking over, her alarm would ring. But he wasn't going to let it happen quickly, that was obvious, so she relaxed into his ministration, enjoying each new sensation as he gave them to her. As if he sensed her surrender, he touched his tongue to the inside of her lip as a reward, making her gasp. He smiled again against her lips and he began to kiss her more firmly, kissing her fully with his incredibly soft lips, using just the tip of his tongue at first, teasing her tongue to respond. Finally, he deepened the kiss letting his tongue explore her mouth, but in an unhurried way, making it feel never ending and making her feel dizzy with the desire. Over and over he kissed her while his hands continued their gentle exploration of her body, her hips, her belly, her thighs outside and in and up to the underside of her breasts again. Every time he got close to a hot spot he backed off again, winding her up just that little bit tighter, making her squirm trying to get him to touch her. She felt laughter vibrate through him and moaned,

"Edward!"

He broke the kiss briefly to whisper "Shh, patience" against her lips before taking her mouth again.

He was driving her insane. But two could play at that game. So she stretched her arms up to thread her fingers through his thick soft hair, knowing it made her breast stand up proud and would draw his attention. She wasn't disappointed. His hand rose and with the flat of his palm, he teased her nipple sending sparks of desire curling through her, winding again. She moaned and pushed her chest forward, wanting him to touch her more firmly, but he resisted with another vibration of laughter. Revenge is sweet, she thought to herself as she removed one hand from his tousled hair and reached behind her to stroke his thigh, caressing ever higher until she reached his cock. They both groaned as she wrapped her hand around the heated hard length of him. He allowed her to touch him for a minute, pushing into her hand but then he broke the kiss with a sigh and pulled back from her stroke.

"Enough of that. I can't last if you're touching me too" he growled as he coaxed her to lay back down on the bed, his eyes burning into her.

Part of her wanted to wail with frustration, but this was so unlike anything she'd ever felt. She felt worshipped and like a vixen all at once, because she could see what this was doing to him as well as her. So while part of her just wanted him to fill her and make her scream out an orgasm, the rest of her wanted to take this torture as far as he would go.

He knelt beside her and kissed her deeply again, his hand skimming her body, over her breasts, her belly and down to the thatch of curls, but only to brush over her before reversing the path. Bella moaned and lifted her hips a little in disappointment and he grinned at her, earning himself an evil look. He pulled back a little and made his way down her body, his breath whispering over her slowly as he travelled, teasing, tickling and tormenting her the whole way, but he didn't stop where she needed him of course and continued down until he reached her feet. She smiled waiting for the tickling feeling that she'd normally get if anyone touched her feet, but when Edward ran soft kisses along her instep toward her heel, it didn't tickle in the slightest. He reached the inside of her ankle, paying special attention to the freckle on her ankle bone and began his journey up the inside of her leg. By the time he reached the sensitive skin at the back of her knee she was panting with anticipation, her clock wound so tight now, so tight.

He took his time with the inside of her thighs, obviously enjoying the way they quivered at his stroke and finally, finally, he reached her curls. He gently pulled her legs wider apart and bent to taste her with the barest touch of his tongue, making her jump violently with the long awaited sensation. She felt a huff of laughter against her before his tongue touched her again, earning him the same response. With the third touch, she managed not to jump out of her skin, but she did moan. He began to stroke just her labia up and down over and over, each stroke another twist of the key in her clock until she was wound so tight she couldn't bear it.

"Edward please!" she groaned and he finally gave in and flicked her clitoris once, twice with his tongue and that was all it took, the alarm didn't just go off, the clock exploded and she cried out as she came hard, her hips thrust up against his mouth as her back bowed, her hands gripped tight in the sheets under her as her world exploded in brilliant colour. She began to wind down at last panting as her mind stopped spinning and the tightness in her womb lessened. She lifted her head to shoot a steamy look down at Edward who was still positioned between her legs.

"Come here" she ordered huskily.

Edward grinned wickedly and tasted her again making her gasp.

"Stop that. I want you up here"

Edward just lifted an eyebrow and bent back to taste her with long lavish strokes, dipping his tongue inside her and teasing her swollen clitoris until her breathing became harsh again.

"Edward I can't!" she moaned, feeling the tension coil within her yet again.

"You can" he said huskily, he looked up at her briefly "An orgasm for a woman isn't a stop sign, it's a green light for more" at which he slipped two fingers inside her, curling them slightly upward to touch her g-spot earning another loud groan from her. He bent to her again and stroked her clit with his tongue whilst rhythmically pressing the tips of his fingers against her g-spot. Her eyes practically rolled back with pleasure before she cried out again, her orgasm coming swift and hard, surprising her.

Edward trembled as she came for him again against his mouth, her body clenching his fingers. Oh damn, he had to be inside her and now. He leant over the bed quickly grabbing a condom from his trousers, ripping it open and rolling it on in record speed before sliding between her legs and pushing into her incredibly wet entrance with a groan. His body was screaming with the need to plunge into her hard and fast, but he shakily held back, moving deep within her and pulling back as slow as he possibly could, his cock practically on fire for her. He rested his forehead against hers, their harsh breath mingling, staring into each other's gaze and stealing hot, wet kisses as their bodies worked together, her hips rolling with his slow strokes, fluid in motion, tempting him to his limits. He shifted his position, pushing down on her so she couldn't move her hips but he grazed her swollen sensitive clitoris with every stroke, attempting to slow himself down. As he looked into her eyes though, they began to lose focus again and he knew she was on the verge of coming again. The realisation broke his control and with another deep kiss he began to pump faster into her. He felt her body gripping him even tighter suddenly as she deliberately clenched her muscles inside and he looked back down at her in surprise. She gave him a steamy smile, her eyes heavy lidded.

"This time you come with me" she whispered huskily before her eyes fluttered shut and her mouth opened on a gasp "Now!" she whimpered as her body arched suddenly her head flung back.

"Oh God" Edward moaned at the sight of her coming for him with utter abandon and let go, his orgasm ripping through him, his head spinning. They clung to each other trembling as the last spasms faded and their heart rates slowed. Eventually Edward withdrew and pulled off the condom, flinging it on the floor next to the other one. He shot her a tired grin,

"Later" he said.

Bella smiled sleepily and waved a hand "Whatever" she sighed and curled into him, dozing off almost instantly. Edward allowed himself a little self-satisfied smirk at her exhaustion before succumbing himself and falling asleep.


	11. Chapter 9

**A/N: So now they've given in to "closure sex" a.k.a. "We still can't keep our hands off each other after all these years and this is a convenient excuse sex" ahem, will it help to smooth their past hurts and fractious feelings towards each other?**

 **As always, all recognisable characters belong to SM!**

 **9**

About an hour later there was a knock at the door. Edward was trying to decide if he could be bothered to wake Bella to answer it when he heard a key in the lock and the door swung open before he could react.

"What the hell…?" began Edward angrily as Emmett walked in as if he owned the place.

Emmett stopped dead at the sight of the couple in the bed, Bella just waking up obviously naked under just a sheet and Edward sitting up in bed, also obviously naked except for a furious frown directed at him.

"Oops" shrugged Emmett and held a hand up in apology "Sorry" he murmured and backed out of the door quickly.

Edward couldn't believe it. He'd just had the most mind altering sex of his life with the only woman to have ever touched his heart and her lover, whom he'd forgotten about quite frankly whilst blinded by lust, walks in, with a _key_ , and doesn't seem the least bit perturbed to see Bella in bed with him! And Bella, what the _hell_? Bella was giggling?! Edward furiously climbed off the bed and started picking through the pile of clothes and shoving his on as fast as he could.

"What are you doing?" Bella asked confused.

Damn it, where the hell was his sock? He shot her a furious look, too angry to notice the hurt in her eyes.

"Looks like we overslept. Your next date's here"

Bella's mouth dropped open, "You mean Emmett?"

"I don't particularly care who he is"

"Emmett McCarty actually" she said with a shrug "He's a friend"

"Yeah well I think your _friend_ is waiting on his lay now" Edward bit out nastily before picking up his shoes, coat and tie and stomping out of the front door leaving her sitting in bed too shocked to say anything.

Edward tore down the stairs, pausing only to put his shoes on before leaving her apartment building, slamming the door behind him. She was unbelievable! How in the hell had he managed to get himself mixed up with her again after the way she stomped on his heart last time? He knew what she was like, so why was he letting it bother him that she was cheating on that Emmett bloke with him? Not that Emmett had seemed all that bothered to walk in and find his girlfriend in bed with another man, but maybe that was their arrangement? He felt sick at the thought. He shouldn't though, he had known about Emmett after all. The only promises they'd made to each other were to satisfy each other physically. It still grated on him though. The thought that he was just one of her lovers. He smirked a little to himself thinking how after their afternoon together, he doubted she'd be in the mood to sleep with Emmett for a while.

He drove home trying hard not to let his temper out on his car, but unable to resist at least slamming the door behind him once he got out. He let himself in his townhouse, the cool black and white marble entrance hall failing for once to soothe him. He kicked off his shoes and walked up the stairs stripping all the way to the bathroom. He'd pick up his clothes later, there was no-one around to complain anyway. Having grown up surrounded by "the help" as his parents called the hordes of staff they employed, it was a relief to have his own house in the heart of London, full of nothing but himself, his things and his privacy. If he made a mess, he cleaned it. If he was hungry, he made something to eat. Finally having responsibility for his own life was an incredible feeling after so many years of being waited on that he hated making the obligatory trips back home to Devon to visit his parents. Besides the fact they had nothing in common personality wise - or morally.

He climbed in the shower, letting the hot powerful spray beat his body, trying to wash away her touch. His mind flew back to their afternoon together and he laughed ruefully as his body responded to the memories. Damn the woman anyway, why did he let her get to him this way? He sighed and rested his head against the cold tile. Damn her.

Bella finally managed to shake off the shock of Edward's abrupt departure enough to climb out of bed, throw on her bathrobe and grab the phone, dialling the first number that came to her.

"Hello?"

"Alice it's me"

"Hey you. You okay?"

Bella sighed miserably "Not really. Is Jasper working tonight? I could really use some company"

"Yeah he is working. No probs hon, I'll be over shortly with a bottle of wine okay?"

Bella smiled wearily "Sounds great"

After hanging up from Alice, Bella shot a look at the rumpled bed and her sundress laying on the floor. She'd have to tidy up before Alice got here at least. She disposed of the condoms laying on the floor then stripped the bed, desperately trying not to notice the scent of Edward all over the sheets. She threw them in the washing machine, recklessly throwing her sundress in with them too before putting clean sheets on the bed, resisting the urge to climb in, curl up and weep miserably. She had no right to be upset. She'd known what she was getting into. She knew Edward held no respect for her, considered her beneath him even, but to accuse her of sleeping with Emmett was unbelievable! Even if she could break Emmett' trust and tell him that Emmett was gay, he probably wouldn't believe her anyway, content to believe that since she grew up without wealth and privileges she was somehow a liar and a slut too. How could someone who made love the way he did be so insensitive and how was it possible that someone who made her feel so cherished while they were making love could also make her feel so crap? She shouldn't have let herself go anywhere near him, but that chemistry? There weren't enough words in the English dictionary to describe it.

She sighed and went to take a shower. The scent of him on her skin was driving her crazy. For a few short hours, she'd managed to believe he did care about her and for a few short hours, it was as if they were eighteen and passionately in love again. She shook herself with a frown. She'd been the only one in love there and she'd do better to remember that. Washing herself with her sponge she winced, a little sore from the afternoon's exertions. Well it didn't matter, she wouldn't be sleeping with him again anyway, that was for sure. She sighed and leaned back against the cold tiles, letting the water beat down on her. For self-preservation, she'd have to get him out of her life again, and quick.

"Five?" Alice said for what seemed like the tenth time, her eyes still wide.

Bella had to smile "Yes, five times"

"Five times in _how_ long?"

Bella giggled, half a bottle of wine had raised her spirits no end "Oh about two hours"

Alice shook her head refilling her wine glass "Damn" she sighed. "Don't get me wrong, Jasper's bloody good, but I don't think I've ever managed five orgasms in two hours"

Bella laughed "Tell Jasper, give him something to aim for"

"Oh I will, believe me!" giggled Alice, tucking herself back into her corner of the sofa, mimicking Bella's position "So what happened? Because you aren't exactly glowing like someone who spent all afternoon in orgasm"

Bella sighed "Emmett dropped by"

Alice lifted an eyebrow quizzically "Is that it? What did the little git do?"

Bella shook her head "He didn't do anything. He walked through the door while I was still in bed with Edward, realised fast what he'd walked in on and backed out even faster"

"So the problem is…?"

"Edward didn't seem to appreciate the intrusion. He was out of bed and dressed so fast he forgot a sock"

Alice looked confused "Just because Emmett walked in on you?"

Bella shrugged "He seemed to think Emmett had come here for sex too"

Alice barked out a laugh, but instantly controlled it at the pained look on her friend's face "Sorry" she apologised then sighed "I just don't understand that guy. He obviously lusts after you to the point of distraction. I could have sworn myself when we were kids that he was in love with you too. I just can't understand the constant need to put you down! He never seemed the type to believe people are beneath him" she shrugged "then again, look at what snobs he has for parents. I guess it rubbed off"

"I guess it did" Bella murmured into her wine glass with a sigh.

"You know what it sounds like to me though?"

"What?"

"Jealousy"

Bella laughed "Oh yeah right. The man thinks I'm a gutter rat but can still get jealous of the thought of me with another guy?"

Alice shrugged again "Well I don't know of course, but that reaction to Emmett walking in was kind of extreme. Either he has feelings for you and needed to disappear before he admitted them, making up an excuse, or he was jealous!"

"I just don't buy it"

"Some guys get jealous for other reasons though, maybe he gets possessive, regardless of whether you have a promise with him or not?"

"Maybe" Bella shrugged, unconvinced.

By the following morning, after a somewhat sleepless night, Bella had decided that Alice was probably right. Edward had a pretty big ego, possessiveness would probably follow that. Well he wasn't going to have the opportunity to walk out on her again, she thought as she walked into the youth centre, that was for damn sure. She walked down the corridors to the common room, her black cloud following her, so when she entered the room and the first person she saw was Edward chatting with a couple of the kids, she let out a sigh of frustration and rolled her eyes. Bloody typical, she thought.

Edward's attention was attracted by her huff and frowned, "Don't worry, I'm leaving now" he said, picking up his suit jacket and made to move past her.

"Yeah well that's what you're good at isn't it?" she muttered.

Edward turned to look at her, his face like thunder "Can I talk to you a minute outside?" he asked through clenched teeth.

Bella shot him a look through narrowed eyes "I don't think so. I have to get to work"

Edward leaned closer and took her by the arm "Please" he repeated and tugged her a little.

She snatched her arm away "Fine" she muttered "But you're behaving like a child". Shooting what she hoped was a reassuring smile at the kids he'd been talking to, she followed him out into the corridor.

"What the hell is your problem?" snarled Edward as quietly as he could.

"My problem?!" Bella practically squeaked in amazement "You're the one growling like a bear with a sore head. You're the one losing your temper, again! You're the one who stormed out on me last night"

Edward crossed his arms "Right, so that's what this is about"

"As if you didn't know"

Edward shrugged "We agreed purely physical right? Did you want me to stick around for tea or something?"

Bella snorted "Funny Edward. You were angry when you left and stormed off. Why?"

"What does it matter? I don't owe you any explanation. We're not in a relationship"

"Oh please! It's the done thing in snob circles is it to leave as quickly as you can after you climb out of a lesser being's bed? You didn't even stop to put your shoes on!"

"Oh not that old argument. I am not a snob and I have never thought you were beneath me"

"Ha! Give me a break! You forget how long I've known you Edward. What's the point of talking to you when you're behaving like a child" Bella threw her hands up in defeat "Just stay the hell away from me" She turned to walk back into the common room when Edward caught her by the arm again.

"Wait just a damn minute! I have every right to be annoyed that your other lover turned up while I was still in your damn bed!"

Bella gritted her teeth "Get this through your thick head" she snarled, punctuating herself with a pointed finger at Edward's head "Emmett is not now, nor has he ever been my lover"

"Oh biding your time with the rich guys now? Make them that bit hungrier for you?"

Bella wanted to scream with frustration. "I can't believe this! Emmett is my _friend_. One of my best friends in fact. I can't believe I ever let you back in my life! Get away from me Edward and stay away!"

Instead of letting go though, Edward pulled her closer and manoeuvred her until her back was against the wall, firm in his grip but gentle at the same time.

"I don't think so Bella"

Bella shook at his grip, fury in her eyes "Stop manhandling me!"

Edward took his hand off her arm and moved so that both his hands were against the wall either side of her.

Trapped within his stance, Bella couldn't help her body from responding to his closeness anger or no anger, and a flush rose in her cheeks as he inched his body closer against her.

"You feel that don't you?"

Bella bit her lip, refusing to respond, her eyes shooting daggers at him.

"You feel that heat between us even now. Even when we hate each other, we only have to be in the same room to want each other. I would only have to touch you in the right place and you'd come for me here and now" Bella's eyes widened in protest and he quickly continued "I know that because you have the same power over me" she looked surprised at his admittance. "We're not done Bella" he said softly, echoing the words he'd said the afternoon before "not by a long shot". He bent his head to lick the sore spot where she'd bitten her lip and watched her pupils dilate with desire, before the stubborn light came into them again.

"I will _never_ sleep with you again" she said as firm and calm as she could before ducking out under his arm and walking to the common room.

Just as she reached the door he spoke to her back in the same calm voice, "You will Bella. And you know it" before she heard his footsteps retreating. She turned to see him disappear around the corner and collapsed for a second against the wall, her eyes welling with tears but refusing to let them fall. Damn him! How did he always get to her like this? She took a few deep breaths composing herself and walked back into the common room to the curious looks from the teens that were still in there.

"You ok?" asked Rose concerned.

"Yeah sure" said Bella with the brightest smile she could muster "No problem, let's get to work hey?"

Rose shrugged, obviously realising Bella didn't want to discuss it "Has Edward gone then?"

"Uh, yeah I think so"

"Oh right"

"Did you want him for something?"

"No I just wanted to thank him. He found my Dad a job like he promised"

Bella realised her mouth was hanging open and snapped it shut "Er, well I'm sure he knows you're grateful"

"It's okay. He's going to be around most of this week anyway he said doing the kitchen in here, so I'll thank him tomorrow"

Bella gulped. She had to deal with him all week? In the same room?! Didn't he have a job to do? She had a sudden craving for a large glass of vodka – straight. The man was going to turn her into an alcoholic at this rate!

 **-TCM-**

Edward sighed as he logged off his computer and sat back in his big comfy leather chair. It was almost midnight, but he'd managed to get his work in order to be able to take some time during the day this week to work at the youth centre. He'd probably have to hit the office in the evenings, but as he needed to work with the plumber and electrician's hours in putting in that kitchen there was no way around it. And no way to avoid Bella. He was still smarting from their earlier encounter and he somehow had to spend most of the week in her company at the youth centre. He didn't know how they were going to do it, they couldn't be in the same room without either fighting or tearing off each other's clothes.

He smiled ruefully. What a ridiculous position he'd got himself in, lusting after his teen crush like they were eighteen again. At least older and wiser now, he knew to keep his heart from the little gold digger. He shook his head, how could she come across so innocent living the way she did? Always looking for the next rich guy to take her along for the ride? She lived in an apartment that was far beyond her salary as a cartoonist, obviously helped by some boyfriend or another, maybe that Emmett guy? He shrugged, who knew? He'd had a lucky escape the first time around and he was crazy to even consider getting involved with her in any way again. Perhaps she was right and they should stay out of each other's beds from now on. He sighed at the twitch in his trousers at the mere thought of Bella and bed in the same sentence. Some hopes, he thought.


	12. Chapter 10

**A/N: These two are so damn stubborn! Let's see if they make any progress today!**

 **All recognisable characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

 **10**

Edward walked into the youth centre early the following morning with his tool box and renewed determination. They had to get this thing out of their systems. So many times he'd begun relationships over the past twelve years that just didn't go anywhere, and the problem wasn't the woman he was involved with, or even himself, it was Bella. She'd infected him. She was in every cell of his body and no matter how many times he'd tried, no other woman had the antidote. From her response to him, he felt sure she'd had the same problem. He walked into the common room his body tensed for battle, but also in anticipation of the rush of desire that always hit him as soon as he saw her, only to deflate suddenly when he saw she hadn't arrived yet. He shrugged and moved over to the corner of the room where the kitchenette was to be installed, pleased to note the cupboard carcasses had been delivered on time and set down his tool box. He was quickly immersed in the work in front of him. He'd always loved building things with his hands, and had in fact undertaken a fair amount of restoration work on his own house in his spare time, finding the physical labour therapeutic after a hard day of paper pushing. Not that he wanted to work physically as a permanent job, he enjoyed the challenges at the office and the chances to make a difference in the world, but as a hobby, DIY worked great for him both mentally and helped to keep him toned without extra hours at the gym.

He was so immersed in fact that it wasn't until at least an hour later that he felt a familiar prickling sensation at the back of his neck and quickly turned around to see Bella silently working on her mural at the other end of the long room. He had no idea how long she'd been there, but as if she'd sensed his attention, she turned to glance back at him too. Their eyes met and she gave him a brief nod of acknowledgement before turning back to her work. He felt a brief spurt of annoyance at her easy dismissal of him, but quickly squashed it. She was probably right, they both had their jobs to do in here, and they couldn't do it arguing, so with just a quick glance at her rounded bottom as she bent down for another paintbrush he turned back to his own work.

Bella sighed inwardly in relief as she felt his attention turn away from her. All night she'd fretted about how they were going to get on with their jobs today in the same room. She didn't want to let the kids down, but she just didn't know how it was going to work if she and Edward were at each other's throats, or bodies constantly. She'd walked in to see him wearing jeans that stretched tight across his bottom as he bent over his work and an old t-shirt that fitted him almost like a second skin and the surge of lust that burst through her at the sight had her flushing hotly. Taking a deep breath to compose herself, she'd begun painting, wondering how long it would be before he came to her, either with anger or lust in his eyes. Now though, she could relax. He'd obviously decided that a silent truce between them was the best way to go too. It didn't take her long to lose herself in her mural again, she was loving the project and the freedom to paint on such a large canvas was incredible. At one point she glanced down, surprised to see a can of diet coke and a bag of Maltesers set near her paints. She turned to look at Edward, he was working hard completely ignoring her but who else knew her favourite drink and chocolate choices here? She popped a Malteser in her mouth and washed it down with a swig of the fizzy drink. She cleared her throat.

"Thanks" she said to his back before quickly turning back to the mural, not seeing his half smile in return.

Bella was warned of impending lunch time by her stomach beginning to growl and confirmed it with a glance at her watch. She set down her paintbrush and left without a word to Edward to walk to the shop just around the corner. Picking through the pre-packed sandwiches in the chiller cabinet, she chose BLT sandwiches for them both, knowing it used to be Edward's favourite, along with a couple of packs of crisps and drinks, also choosing Edward's old favourites. Returning to the common room, Edward didn't look up at her as she placed his lunch next to his tool box, but five minutes later as she painted, sandwich in her other hand, she heard him say "Thanks" to her back and smiled.

All through the afternoon Bella kept sneaking glances at Edward, admiring the view. He worked hard with his hands, which shouldn't have surprised her as he worked hard at everything he did, but somehow it still surprised her how skilled he appeared to be, especially for a paper pushing politician. Finally though he checked his watch and began to pack his tools away. Would he now come to her? She wondered, beginning to tense. She heard the door being pulled open,

"See you tomorrow" he said briskly then walked out the door.

Bella whirled around. He'd left? That was it?! She couldn't decide whether to be annoyed or relieved. This was what she wanted, wasn't it? Polite indifference whilst they worked? But it hadn't been, not really. All day she'd felt his presence calling to her like a damn magnet. So why was she so annoyed he'd just left? Then it came to her. She'd wanted his attention. As much as she tried to deny it, she craved his looks, his words, his touch, and being in the same room with him all day without any of that cut her more deeply than she cared to admit. She sighed and turned back to her painting, trying to lose herself in her mural again. After an hour of staring into space rather than painting she sighed again and began to clear her things away. Obviously she wasn't going to get any more work done tonight. She glanced at the door quickly as she heard it open, half relieved and half disappointed to see Rose.

"Hey Bella, are you packing up already?"

"Yeah, can't concentrate tonight. It's been a long day"

"Was it hard working with Edward in the same room today?"

Bella shrugged "It was fine, why?"

"I can see you two fancy each other like mad" grinned Rose "Must've been tough working with him looking so good today"

Bella shot her a rueful grin "You are far too observant for a sixteen year old you know"

"I think a blind man could see the sparks between you two! Have you met before this project?"

"Yeah we knew each other as teenagers"

"Let me guess, you were together and it ended badly right?"

Bella raised an eyebrow "Is it that obvious?"

Rose laughed "Yes"

Bella rolled her eyes "Great"

"Maybe meeting again is your second chance?"

"I doubt it somehow, we're too busy arguing to even have a conversation"

Rose shrugged "Maybe you should just kiss him and get it over with instead"

Bella's mouth dropped open in surprise "Are you sure you're only sixteen?"

Rose grinned "Hey I'm mature for my age. Seriously though, if a guy looked at me the way Edward looks at you, I wouldn't be so quick to dismiss him"

"How does he look at me?"

"Like you're his favourite dessert"

Bella flushed, earning another big grin from Rose, before turning away to finish packing up her things.

"You know" said Rose ever so casually "Poor Edward is working here all day then having to go to his office afterwards all week. He really is a great bloke"

"Yeah a great bloke" murmured Bella.

"Well see you tomorrow!"

"Yeah, see you"

Bella thought about Edward all the way home. He was like an addiction, one taste and all she craved was more. She flushed as she sat there on the stuffy and packed train, thinking of all of his touches the other night. She glanced around her at the other commuters, sure they could read her thoughts, but no-one paid attention to her, even though she felt like she was glowing like a beacon of lust.

She let herself into her flat with a sigh of relief. She felt hot and sticky from the day anyway, her lusty thoughts weren't helping any. She stripped her clothes off on the way to the bathroom and took a cool shower, hoping the tepid water would cool her body internally as well as externally. Finally, she climbed out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her body and hair before going back into the main part of the studio flat. She sat on her bed with a sigh, her body still feeling edgy and anxious. She closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths.

This is ridiculous, she thought, just get it over with and go to him. You know you're going to give in anyway. She grinned ruefully at herself and shrugged. What the hell!

 **-TCM-**

Edward was trying to concentrate on his work, but it just wasn't happening. He felt on the edge of his seat even though he was relaxed into his big black chair. The day working alongside Bella had been hell. Sheer hell. Every time he'd glanced over at her a surge of lust had bolted through him. It was a wonder he hadn't hammered his thumb or something. And when she'd got his lunch, her remembering his favourite foods had touched him ridiculously. He frowned blankly at the paperwork in front of him and sighed. Maybe he should go over there. Would she welcome him?

"Edward"

He looked up at his doorway, surprised. "Bella! How did you get up here unannounced?"

She shrugged and smiled mischievously "The doorman likes me" she said huskily.

Edward felt a twinge of annoyance that she would use her feminine wiles on yet another guy, then conflictingly felt absurd happiness that she'd use them to see him. She stepped into the light of his desk lamp and he gulped a little. It was hardly surprising the poor guy had given in to her. She wore a short camel mac, done up to her neck, but showing enough leg to give any guy palpitations. As she sauntered around his desk toward him, she began to undo the first the belt on her coat then slowly undid the buttons one by one. When she was done she slowly opened her coat causing him to gasp with lust at the sight she revealed, for underneath all she wore was a simple black lace bra and matching knickers.

He cleared his throat and asked huskily "Did you need something?"

She stopped in front of him as he turned in his chair to face her and slipped the coat off her shoulders before climbing slowly onto his lap facing him. "You" she answered simply and took his mouth in a deep kiss as he pulled her tightly to him.

They made love ardently, gasping at each other's touch and kiss, easing the ache of desire they'd felt all day working so closely together in an explosion of passion. They cried out their completion before she collapsed bonelessly against him. Finally, their breathing returned to normal and he joked huskily,

"You were dying to try out this chair weren't you?"

She smiled and started to extricate her limbs from his "Yep, it was all about the chair" she giggled. She slipped back into her underwear and began to put her coat on.

"Where are you going?"

She looked at him in surprise "I'd better get going" she shrugged.

Anger flushed his cheekbones "Got a hot date?" he snapped.

She shot him a furious look "Yeah that's right" she checked her watch "Gee I'd better get going or Emmett will find another whore to sleep with" she bit out.

"Yeah wouldn't want that, he might stop paying your rent for you"

Bella's mouth dropped open briefly, in shock that he'd figured where her rent came from, he thought, missing the hurt in her eyes.

"Screw you Edward" she bit out just before she walked out the door.

"You just did" he called after her.

 **A/N: Grr Edward! And they were getting on so well!**


	13. Chapter 11

**A/N: Can these two get themselves together today? Will they continue their truce or will it be all out warfare again? Let's see**

 **All recognisable characters belong to SM.**

 **11**

Bella was still alternately furious and hurt early the next morning as she began work on the mural. How he had managed to turn her leaving so he could get on with his work into a hot date with another guy who was apparently paying her rent was beyond her. It shouldn't still surprise her that he thought so little of her morals, but it did, and it still hurt. She was desperately trying to keep any kind of feeling out of their relationship. They'd agreed to purely sex, no strings attached. They didn't even have to like each other. So she'd put a brave face on it. But it still hurt. She heard Edward enter the room behind her and glanced at him.

"Morning" she called brightly, ignoring the wary look on his face before turning back to her wall.

Edward hesitated before returning her greeting "Yeah, morning" he replied then moved to begin his own work.

They worked in silence again for the day. Today she brought him a snack and he brought her lunch, but beyond a thank you for the food, the only time they spoke was to either the electrician who'd come in to wire the kitchen or to one of the kids.

Today Bella left before Edward, having plans to meet Emmett and Alice for dinner. She called a bright "See you" before waltzing out as if she didn't have a care in the world, not noticing Edward's frown at her retreating back.

She was quieter than usual through the dinner with her friends at their favourite Chinese restaurant, unwilling to give away what had happened last night, how he'd humiliated her again, how stupid she felt for going to him in the first place. And no matter how much digging Alice and Emmett tried to do, obviously seeing how miserable their friend was, she just couldn't bring herself to talk about it. She got Emmett to drop her home earlier than usual, pleading a headache and slowly trudged up the stairs to her flat. It wasn't until she almost bumped into him that she noticed Edward standing outside her door waiting for her.

She sighed, she couldn't do this again. "Look, Edward…" she began, but her words were immediately swallowed by his mouth as he took her in a deep kiss, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her against him firmly so she could feel the length of his body. She felt her resolve melting, but a few independent brain cells just managed to make themselves heard and she put her hands onto his shoulders to push back.

"Edward, I can't" she whispered, not as forcefully as she would have liked, but with Edward kissing her neck deliciously, she dared any girl to be stronger.

"No talking" he whispered, and still kissing her neck, took her keys from her hand and let them both into her apartment, kicking the door shut behind them before taking her mouth again in a burning kiss, smothering those last insistently independent brain cells with pure hunger. They didn't even make it to the bed the first time, simply collapsing onto the floor where they'd stood. It wasn't until their kisses became fervent once again that they crawled onto the bed for more comfort as they slowly and sensuously rediscovered each other's bodies.

Bella couldn't help but stare down at him while he slept beside her, drinking in his features, feeling an insane tenderness she adamantly refused could be anything to do with love. She brushed the hair back from his forehead and her heart nearly stalled seeing the scar there, a fairly insignificant thing normally hidden from the world by his hair. But that scar meant everything to her. The pain and heartache he'd caused her just after that injury happened flooded through her and she felt her eyes burn with the sting of tears. What the hell was she doing? How had she got so self-destructive to let him back in her life, in her bed? He touched her so passionately and yet so tenderly, as if he cherished her, not as if he loathed her, as she knew he did. Or maybe that wasn't quite accurate, it was more like he loathed himself for wanting her, and loathed who he thought she was. She closed her eyes as she silently berated herself for her moment of tenderness watching him and reluctantly dragged her body away from his and out of bed to the shower. She stood under the steady stream for a few minutes, refusing to let the tears fall, trying to calm her emotions. He wasn't going to hurt her again. He just wasn't.

As she re-entered the main room she saw Edward slipping on his shoes, now fully dressed. He turned to her defiantly as he heard her entrance.

"I have to go" he said.

Bella nodded, trying to keep her face a bland mask, which only appeared to infuriate him. He stalked to the front door and pulled it open. He turned back to look at her.

"I have to ask" he said "Were you out with Emmett earlier?" he asked.

Bella gritted her teeth. There was no use in defending herself anymore, so she just nodded.

"Get out" she said quietly.

Edward gave her one last withering stare and walked out, leaving her door open behind him, probably to annoy her. She stormed over and slammed the door forcefully, the bang making her feel a little better, but not a lot.

The following morning Bella inspected the dark rings around her eyes in the mirror left by her unsettled night and sighed. This relationship – if you could call it that - was wrecking her looks. She walked into the common room at the youth centre to find Edward already there working with the plumber, so she got on with her own work. At around lunch time she sensed Edward nearby as he put her lunch down and murmured her thanks.

"Bella?"

She turned to him, surprised he was deigning to talk to her and raised an eyebrow.

"I'm finished" he shrugged, tossing a careless motion toward the kitchen "so I'm back at the office this afternoon"

Bella looked over to the kitchen, gleaming pine cupboards and stainless steel fixtures neatly and practically aligned. She nodded "It looks good. How did you get so handy?"

Edward shrugged "I've done some DIY here and there. Anyway, I'm off now"

Bella nodded and waited until he reached the door before she called after him "Edward?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't come over tonight okay?"

He glared at her "Got company have we?"

She lifted her chin in defiance, no way was she going to tell him it was Alice now, let him think the worst "Yes" she answered stiffly.

"Fine" he growled and walked out the door, slamming it behind him.

Bella sank down on one of the sofas and sighed, swallowing the rush of tears before they could well and spill. They couldn't keep this up much longer. They were tearing each other apart.

 **-TCM-**

Back at his office, Edward was still in a foul mood. How could he be so stupid to get involved with her again? She just kept proving herself to be the gold digger his parents accused her of being. Every time she mentioned Emmett, it was like a punch to his gut. Truthfully, it felt more like a sharper pain in a somewhat higher region of his chest, but he refused to allow that his heart could be involved here at all. He glanced up as his secretary came in with some files for him.

"Phyllis? Do you know of an Emmett McCarty at all?"

"Liberal Democrat MP" she promptly replied, as proficient as ever.

"Anything else? I mean personally"

"Well, he's thirty-one, single and seems like a nice chap, why?"

Edward shrugged "Just wondering. Is there…" he hated himself for asking this, "Is there any gossip on him around parliament?"

Phyllis raised an eyebrow "You really want to know?"

Edward nodded.

"Well I've heard from several reliable sources that Mr McCarty is gay. Now it's not my place to gossip about these things, what Mr McCarty does in his own time is not any of my business if you ask me, but we do know how the press still rips apart homosexuality within parliament and…"

Edward held up his hand to stop her flow "I'm not planning on using it against him or anything Phyllis, it's just that a, er, friend is kind of involved with him, and I wanted to make sure he was ok. So you are sure he's gay?"

Phyllis nodded "Quite sure"

"Okay thanks" he said nodding thoughtfully and she left his office.

Edward's mind raced. Emmett was gay? Gay?! He shook his head incredulously. Could it be that Bella and Emmett really were just friends? Obviously if Emmett was in the closet she couldn't have told him about his sexuality without breaking Emmett's trust. What else had he got wrong about Bella?

 **-TCM-**

"Come on Bella, spill it"

Bella looked over at Alice in her usual position at the other end of her sofa in surprise "What?"

"We've talked about your work, my work, the mural, friends, the weather, now tell me what's bothering you and what Edward's done now"

Bella couldn't bring herself to smile at her friend's quirky instinctual questioning and looked down at her lap. "I can't do it anymore" she said quietly.

"Do what?"

Bella took a swig of her large glass of wine and let it pour out. How she'd been sleeping with Edward, but how every encounter turned into a battle where he hurt and humiliated her with his lack of trust yet again. "It hurts Alice" she finished, her voice cracking on the words as her eyes filled with tears. "I've never stopped loving the one man who seems hell bent on destroying me"

"You still love him?" her friend asked softly, and Bella's face crumpled as she began to sob in earnest. Alice pulled Bella to her for a hug and let her cry it out on her shoulder, an echo of the exact same position they'd been in twelve years before. Alice sighed "You really don't think he's ever going to change his opinion on you?"

Bella sat up wiping her face "I don't even understand why he's got such a low opinion of me. I've never done anything to make him think I'm the sort of person he accuses me of being. All I can think is that it's back to the snobbery he was brought up with, but even that doesn't make sense! He's so caring and sweet to the kids at the youth centre. Why would he treat them so differently to me?"

"Maybe you should ask him?"

Bella shrugged "I don't know. I'm not sure he even knows"

The friends talked well into the night, eventually putting the film Dirty Dancing on, a timeless girlie pick me up, getting giggly over large glasses of wine before they both fell asleep on the sofa.

They were wakened by a loud banging on the door.

"Bella!" Edward's voice boomed through the door.

Bella groaned and looked at her watch. It was gone 10am, so not early by most people's standards, but she had been up til nearly 5am. She struggled to a sitting position and hastily ran her hands through her hair to straighten it a little and rubbed her fingers under her eyes to remove any residue run of make up from the day before, before getting up to answer the door.

"Would you stop banging for Christ's sake?" she snapped as she opened the door to Edward, looking impeccable as always in his casual trousers and shirt "I have neighbours you know"

Edward pushed his way into her apartment, his eyes scanning around quickly, obviously checking to see if they were alone, but unable to see Alice still laying on the sofa that faced away from him.

"Come in Edward" said Bella sarcastically. "I take it this is about today's The Politic?"

He dismissed her work with a wave of his hand "I don't care about that cartoon"

Bella frowned, annoyed at his description of her work "So what's up your backside today then?"

He shot a glare at her "Who were you with last night Bella?"

Bella sighed and glared back at him, mentally putting on her armour "I don't see how that's any of your business Edward, but why?"

Edward put his hands on his hips, arrogant in his knowledge "Because I know you weren't with Emmett. Because Emmett is gay isn't he Bella? Emmett has a _male_ partner he lives with doesn't he Bella?"

Bella's eyes widened. How had he found out? She shrugged, unwilling to give away her friend's secret even now, but unable to deny it outright either. "What do you want Edward?" she sighed impatiently.

"I want to know who you were with last night"

Bella's face flushed with anger, too angry to speak for a moment.

"She was with me Edward" said Alice from behind her, obviously having decided to step in. "What, no accusations of her sleeping with me?" she bit out angrily "I wouldn't put it past you"

"Alice?" said Edward, flustered for a moment. He turned his angry gaze back to Bella. "Why did you let me think you were seeing another man last night?" he demanded.

"I didn't let you think anything Edward" shouted Bella, "You made your own assumptions and I didn't bother to correct them. I didn't see the point since you obviously think so badly of me anyway"

"Why would you assume that anyway Edward? Why do you always think the worst of her?" interrupted Alice.

Bella turned to her friend, grateful for her support, but needing to deal with Edward herself "Alice?"

In the manner of long-term friends, Alice understood her silent request and huffed "Fine, but I'm only going to be in the bathroom". She shot another glare at Edward and disappeared into the bathroom.

Edward shoved a hand through his hair and sighed before turning to Bella again. "I have to ask this Bella"

"What?"

"Who is paying the rent on this place?"

Bella's blood boiled with fury. How many ways did he want to belittle and hurt her exactly? She stomped closer to him and shoved him hard on his chest, pushing him toward the door.

"Get out!" she snarled through gritted teeth. "Leave right now. I don't ever want you to come near me again. I don't ever want you to touch me again. Just leave!"

"But…" he began.

"Go!"

"Fine" he snapped and left, slamming the door behind him once again.

Bella felt her pain turn to defiance once he'd left. Enough was enough. She was not going to cry over him again and she was not going to let him hurt her again. She was better than that. She was better than him!

"Alice?" she called toward the bathroom "Get ready, we're going shopping"

Alice popped her head out of the bathroom "Huh?" she asked, obviously puzzled at the abrupt turn of events.

Bella's lips quirked "I fancy a therapeutic shopping spree, you coming?"

Alice grinned "Always"

 **A/N: Oh dear! Edward's made a proper mess of this hasn't he? And Bella's admitted to herself that she still loves him, despite his asshattery! But his anger must stem from some deep feelings too right?**


	14. Chapter 12

**A/N: So, is Edward finally coming to realise that his perception of Bella is skewed? Let's see!**

 **All recognisable characters belong to SM.**

 **12**

Edward sat on a bar stool in the local pub and ordered another beer. He'd been there for a couple of hours at least, sullenly staring into his pint glass, his mind in turmoil. So, he'd been wrong about Emmett. He'd been wrong about her having a hot date last night. That didn't mean he was wrong about her completely though, did it? She still hadn't explained how she could afford her apartment, and she hadn't denied cheating on him twelve years before. Pain lanced his heart as he remembered the humiliating conversation with his parents all those years ago as he lay in that hospital bed. They'd filled him in on his sweethearts' dalliances with his supposed friend Jacob, and with that gardeners' son Eric, trying hard to be sympathetic whilst informing him that Bella wasn't the girl he thought she was. She was out for herself, a gold digger of the worst sort. And she'd played him terribly. If only he'd told them about their relationship, they could have saved him from embarrassing himself with "that girl" as they'd called her, the derisive tone to their voices indicating that he should never have been with a mere servant girl, let alone trusted her.

"Edward?" a voice exclaimed beside him "Edward man, is that you?"

Edward turned in disbelief, recognising the voice of Jacob, his former friend and apparently Bella's former lover. He'd seen him around London a few times in the last few years, but had managed to avoid him each time, but after his latest battle with Bella, he was in no mood to stand down. Fury boiled through him and he staggered a little drunkenly as he got off the stool to face the man who'd slept with his girlfriend. He stood to his full height, aggressively meeting the other man practically nose to nose.

"If you know what's good for you, you'll get the hell away from me right now" he snarled.

Jacob looked shocked and put his hands up in the surrender position as he took a step back. "What the hell is your problem man?" he asked.

"You are my problem Black"

"And what did I ever do to you Edward?"

"It's what you did to Bella that bothers me"

Jacob looked blank for a minute "I don't know a Bella…" he began, before confused recognition dawned in his face "You mean that maid girl Bella that you were seeing years ago? What the hell did I do to her?!"

Edward laughed scornfully "Quite a lot apparently. When she was supposed to be with me!"

Jacob frowned "I don't know what you heard Edward, but I barely knew the girl. Is that what this is about? Is that why you suddenly stopped hanging out with me and the guys back home? Damn Edward, you need to sit down and tell me who the hell has been telling you this crap!"

Edward frowned, Jacob sounded so sincere. He closed his eyes briefly composing his anger before sitting back on his stool.

Jacob sat next to him and called the bartender for a pint of lager for himself. He quirked an eyebrow at Edward "Well?" he asked.

"I was told that Bella was sleeping with you when she was with me"

Jacob barked with laughter "And how the hell would I have done that? That girl was all over you! No chance she would have even glanced in my direction!" he took a swig of his lager and shook his head bemused "I can't believe you thought that all these years!"

"Are you telling me you never slept with Bella?"

"Yes that's what I'm telling you!" said Jacob, exasperated. "Who even told you that BS?"

Edward shrugged "My parents"

"Well Christ, there's your answer Edward. You think your parents were thrilled to find out you'd been sleeping with a maid? I'd bet they'd have told you anything to split you two up"

Realisation hit Edward like a thump on the chest and he dropped his head in his hand. "Damn" he said anguished. Jacob was so right on that. His parents would have been absolutely disgusted at the thought of their only son and heir playing around with a maid, let alone being serious about one. But would they have outright lied to him? Maybe they'd been merely mistaken with Jacob, but what about that gardeners' son, Eric? Had Bella been with him? Could his parents have really lied to him? He knew they were stuck-up, but basically they were good people, not liars.

"Why are you even worried about that Bella anyway? It was what, ten, twelve years ago?"

"I've bumped into her again recently" admitted Edward with a sigh, "It's brought up a lot of the past"

"Ah I see. I always wondered what happened between you guys. One minute you were all hot and heavy, the next she'd gone. Of course, you had cut me off" he injected reproachfully "so I never could find out"

Edward turned and looked Jacob in the eye, holding out his hand. "I'm sorry Jacob. I should have confronted you then about it, not front up to you twelve years later"

Jacob shrugged, his easy-going nature brushing off the argument easily and shook his hand. "Yeah well it's all in the past now right?"

Edward frowned "I don't think Bella will ever be in the past"

Jacob grinned "I've been a happily married man for the past nine years to Leah, you don't need to tell me about the girl you can't let go of"

"Leah?"

"Yep, remember her? The girl I was dating when you were with Bella?"

Edward looked chagrined and shook his head "Man, I'm sorry"

Jacob laughed again and clapped him on the back "Don't even worry about it mate. But if I were you, I'd have a talk with your parents"

"Yeah I plan to"

 **-TCM-**

Bella flopped down on her sofa with an exhausted sigh "Man shopping is hard work" she complained.

Alice gave a tired laugh and pulled off her boots "I think my blisters have blisters"

Bella grinned "Well it's a good thing you bought those red sandals to match then"

Alice laughed and relaxed further into the sofa "I'm sure Jasper will be very impressed with my colour co-ordination when I show him later"

"Hmm, very sexy" laughed Bella.

"So did the therapy work?"

Bella sobered "I feel better that I told Edward I didn't want anything to do with him anymore, but…" she paused.

"But it doesn't stop the hurt right?"

Bella sighed "Yeah"

"Well next weekend girlie, you and me are going to hit the town with all these delicious new clothes and find you a new guy, way better than Mr Pompous anyway"

Bella gave a weary smile "Sure. I'm glad you said next weekend, because right now I'm not sure I can even get up to make coffee let alone find the phone to order in dinner"

She turned to look behind her as she heard a key in the lock of her front door and in walked Emmett carrying a bag of something delicious smelling. She smiled over at him.

"If that's our dinner, you may just be our guardian angel"

Emmett grinned and squatted on the floor in front of the sofa where he began pulling the fish and chips he'd brought out of the bag and unwrapping the papers. "Did I not mention that I'm psychic?" he joked.

Alice laughed "More like you got my phone call earlier saying we were shopping til dropping and would most likely starve if you didn't feed us"

Bella looked at Alice surprised "I didn't see you call Emmett" There was something going on here, Alice and Emmett kept shooting glances at each other as if they'd been plotting something behind her back, a look she was all too familiar with around these two.

Alice shrugged "It was during one of your many hours spent in a changing room. Waiting on you would drive any girl to the nearest weirdo for a bit of excitement"

"Hey!" protested Emmett "You want these chips or not?"

Alice laughed "Gimme gimme!"

They ate in companionable silence for a while, another indicator to Bella that her friends were up to something, they were never quiet.

"So what have you two been up to?" she asked with a quirk of her eyebrow. Both turned super innocent expressions to her and she giggled "Oh please, I'm not falling for those looks! What have you done now?"

Emmett grinned "Don't look so worried. It's a nice surprise"

"Ooh a surprise for me?" gasped Bella sarcastically.

"You see, the thing is Bells" began Alice "that when you were in the shower this morning, I took a look through your latest paintings and drawings. You never said you were painting again?"

Bella shrugged a little embarrassed considering all her latest works were of Edward "I haven't done much"

"They're brilliant Bells" Alice said earnestly "Probably the best work I've seen you do" She shifted, looking uncomfortable "So the thing is, I wanted Emmett to see them, and I know how guarded you are about your work the last few years, so I called him and told him to come and have a look"

Bella shrugged again, a little disconcerted that her friends were discussing her art work behind her back, but not altogether worried either, after all they were her best friends. "So you came over and had a look?" she asked Emmett "Well that's ok, I don't mind"

Emmett cleared his throat "Well I did come just to take a look, but they're so good Bells that I took them to a friend of a friend who runs an art gallery"

Bella choked a bit on the chip she was munching, her eyes bugging "You did what?!"

"I know it was taking a liberty hon, but I knew you wouldn't consider showing them to anyone, and they really have to be seen"

Bella shook her head, annoyed "I can't believe you did that!"

"I'm sorry hon, but the thing is, the gallery loved them"

Her eyes widened "They did?"

A grin spread across Emmett' face "They did. And they want to include you in a show they've got coming up next month"

"Oh my God, are you serious? That's amazing!" she exclaimed, then realisation dawned "But they're all of Edward! I can't have a show all about Edward!"

"This could be your chance Bells" said Alice "If you don't do this show, who knows if you'll get another chance?"

"And if the show goes well, they could well be interested in further pieces from you"

Bella bit her lip. This was too much. Her dream, the dream she'd had since she was a child could be coming true, when she'd given up all hope of a serious career as an artist. But why did it have to be her pictures of Edward? She'd poured her heart and soul into those pictures. She'd be laid bare for whoever cared to look. And how would Edward take it? Could she afford to decline the invitation to show her work?

"I can't turn it down can I?" she asked, almost to herself.

"I don't think so sweetie" replied Emmett anyway. "I know it will be really hard for you, but you really need to do this"

 **A/N: Awe I love these three together! Yes, they take liberties, but they only have Bella's best interests at heart.**

 **And Edward? Silly man is finally getting it, don't you think?**


	15. Chapter 13

**A/N: Time for some tough conversations!**

 **All recognisable characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

 **13**

Edward turned into the driveway of his parent's mansion with a sigh. He'd been awake most of the night, his mind a battlefield of questions and denials. He'd finally woken this morning knowing that he had to hear it directly from the horse's mouth. Could his parents have lied to him? He knew they weren't perfect, they were snobbish and cold, but he'd always thought they'd been truthful with him, regardless of the subject. After all, he was their only son and despite their faults, he loved them.

But then all he'd been told about Bella was so at odds to what he knew of her, both as a teenager and now. She appeared nothing but kind hearted and giving, delighting in the kids at the youth centre who adored her in return. She was obviously devoted to her friends, who also clearly loved her with their fierce defending of her. Her only real fault that he could see was her temper, but then even that was justifiable since it was usually he provoking her.

He pulled his car to a stop in front of the huge double door entrance and sighed again, running a hand through his hair in frustration. If the truth was what he both feared and dared to hope was real, that Bella had never been anything but true to him, then he'd wronged her terribly, causing her an immeasurable amount of pain she hadn't deserved, and worse, could probably never forgive.

He let himself in the front door, startling Carlisle who'd appeared to investigate the visitor.

"Hello Edward, nice to see you" greeted Carlisle.

"Hi Carlisle, are my parents here?"

Carlisle nodded "In the drawing room". Carlisle frowned "Are you okay? You don't look yourself"

Edward shrugged, shaking his head "I'd better speak to my parents first"

He found them in the drawing room having afternoon tea, sitting stiffly in large wing chairs on opposite sides of the room. How many times had he watched this charade? He knew his parents loved each other, but it wasn't proper to show affection in public, either to each other or their only son. They looked up at him, too proper to show surprise at his sudden appearance, or pleasure for that matter.

"Edward, how lovely to see you" said his mother, patting her perfectly permed bronze hair into place, as if a hair would dare stray. "How are things at work?"

"Hello Edward" greeted his father "I suppose you've come to warn us about this?" he waved a copy of The Politic at Edward.

Edward took the paper from his father and scanned Bella's cartoon strip again. His mouth quirked a little in amusement. It really was quite funny, even if he was the butt of the joke. "Not exactly sir" he said, laying the paper aside on his mother's pristine mahogany coffee table, ignoring her sharp glance, and perched on the uncomfortable sofa between his parents.

"Something on your mind son?" Edward Senior asked.

"Yes, Bella Swan actually"

"That cartoonist?"

"Yes. I'm sure you remember her, she worked here for a time a few years ago as a maid". Edward watched his father's expression closely, searching for a sign of recognition, of worry, annoyance, anything! But of course his face appeared as set in stone as always, annoying Edward.

His father waved a hand in dismissal "I can't remember all of our maids son, you know that"

"You should remember her Dad, I dated her for a while up until that motorbike accident I had". That was it, he saw a flicker in Edward Seniors eyes, just a flicker, but it was enough to tell Edward what he needed to know and his jaw hardened in anger. "In fact, you told me she'd cheated on me remember?"

"Oh yes, that was very unfortunate Edward" said Elizabeth smoothly "Whatever makes you bring her up now? Is it this cartoon business, because really, she has such a cheek describing you so familiarly after all these years, and after the way she treated you. I shouldn't worry about her though, I'm sure she'll get bored and move on again to someone else soon. Her type always do"

"What exactly do you know of her type Mother?" asked Edward stiffly.

Elizabeth looked at him sharply "I'm not sure I appreciate your tone Edward, after all we know what sort of girl she is from how she treated you"

"What I would like to know Mum, is what lies you told Bella to make her leave the way she did"

Elizabeth gasped.

"Edward!" his father boomed angrily "How dare you question us so impertinently!"

"I dare Dad, because I know you lied to me about her cheating, and I know you must have also lied to her to make her leave me too"

"I have no idea what you're talking about. Have you been in touch with this Miss Swan again? Has she been filling your head with these lies? Because I can assure you, that girl is the liar, and you son should know better!"

Edward clenched his jaw and nodded resigned. His parents weren't going to admit to any wrong doing, he knew that, it just wasn't in them to do it. He'd seen this dance a million times. His father staunchly refusing to back down and next his mother would claim to have one of her headaches and go to lie down. He wanted to hear them say it. To say they'd lied to split his and Bella's relationship up, but he knew it wasn't going to happen.

"Oh Edward" moaned his mother, holding a hand delicately to her forehead "I feel one of my migraines coming on with all this arguing"

Edward Senior nodded and frowned with faked sympathy "Oh dear Elizabeth, perhaps you'd better go lie down"

Edward rolled his eyes, his parents were consummate actors, how had he not noticed before? He wasn't going to get anything more from them this afternoon he could see, but there was one other person in this house who might be able to give him the truth.

"I'm sorry you're not feeling well Mother" he said stiffly and rose from his seat "I'll take some lunch in the kitchen and leave you to lie down". Ignoring his parent's frowns, he walked out of the drawing room and down the maze of hallways that led back to the staff areas where he should be able to find Carlisle. Carlisle was there, taking his own lunch break and looked up at him in surprise.

"That was quick" he remarked.

Edward sighed and sat heavily in the chair opposite Carlisle's at the table. "I need to ask you something Carlisle, and I want to hear the truth"

Carlisle nodded sagely "Bella, I presume?"

"Good guess"

Carlisle shrugged, "I saw the paper. I guessed you might eventually ask about what really happened with her and your parents, but I didn't expect you to take this long"

"So you know the truth?"

Carlisle nodded "If you want to hear it. I seem to remember you refusing to talk about her when it would have made a difference"

"It will make a difference now too I hope"

Carlisle raised an eyebrow "You've seen her then?"

Edward nodded "Please Carlisle, why did Bella leave back then? What did my parents tell her?"

"They told her that you'd just been fooling around with her. That she was beneath you and you knew it and that you had a girlfriend of good family that was just away for the summer. From what I heard from her Grandfather, you virtually called her scum at the hospital and sent her away"

Edward sighed "My parents told me she'd been cheating on me, with Jacob and with Eric, the gardeners' son"

Carlisle barked with laughter "And when exactly would she have had time to cheat on you Edward? She spent all her spare time with you as I recall. I don't know about Jacob, but I can tell you Eric was rather busy with another maid at the time, got her pregnant in fact and they both had to leave rather suddenly. Of course your parents weren't going to put up with a pregnant maid"

Edward rubbed a hand through his hair "God I was so stupid"

Carlisle shrugged "You were young, in love for the first time and hot tempered"

Edward shook his head ruefully "It doesn't excuse the way I treated her"

"No, you're right, it doesn't. Luckily for her she seems to be doing well in her life. Nice stable job poking fun at stuffed shirt politicians. It probably doesn't pay much, but then I doubt she needs to earn huge amounts with the nest egg her grandfather left her"

Edward glanced up sharply at that "Nest egg?"

Carlisle nodded, sipping from his coffee "I spoke with her Grandfather, Ron, a few times before he died. He was a great guy, and very smart. He'd bought the council flat they lived in years before, before it had become popular with council tenants to do it, using the small amount of insurance money left from her parent's death, and it had accumulated rather a lot in value over the years he mentioned once. He planned to leave it to Bella to see her comfortable once he was gone, kind of a legacy both from her parents and grandparents. It worried him terribly that she was going to be all alone in the world"

Edward closed his eyes as shame rushed through him as the full truth hit him like an articulated lorry. How could he have been so blind? He got to his feet "I have to go see her"

"Your parents aren't going to like it any better now than they did then"

"I don't care. She deserves an apology at the very least. I have to make it up to her"

Carlisle grinned "Well then, good luck"

 **-TCM-**

Edward drove as quick as he dared back towards London, intending to drive straight to her flat, when his mobile phone rang. He clicked the button for hands free talk.

"Hello?"

"Edward, it's Bella"

Edward swerved a little on the road in surprise, earning him a beep from the car behind and he cursed quietly under his breath before he said "Hi"

He heard Bella huff a little in annoyance at his curse before snapping "Look I need to talk to you"

"Funny" he said wryly "I need to talk to you too. I'm driving back from Devon at the moment though, I can be at yours in an hour"

"No, I want to come to you. What's your address?"

Edward shrugged, Bella could see him anywhere she wanted if it meant an easy chance to see her and talk to her, so he gave her his address "I'll be there in about an hour hopefully, assuming the traffic stays good"

"Fine" said Bella stiffly "See you then" and hung up before he could say any more.

 **A/N: So finally the truth! But has there been too much damage between them? Will Bella be able to forgive him? And don't worry, this isn't the last we'll see of Edward and his parents!**


	16. Chapter 14

**A/N: It's time for some honest conversation between these two. How will that go do you think? Hmm!**

 **As always, all recognisable characters belong to SM.**

 **14**

Edward paced his living room nervously. He'd made it back in record time after speaking with Bella and now waited anxiously for her to arrive. What did she need to talk to him about? And more importantly, how did he even begin to apologise for the past twelve years of hurt?

Finally he spotted her walking up the front steps to his house and he trotted to open the front door before she even managed to ring the bell.

She looked up in surprise "Hi" she said quietly.

Edward couldn't find his voice, damn she looked good. She was wearing another of her little sundresses, short and flirty this time in white. She looked good enough to eat and he actually had to swallow as his mouth watered. He opened the door wider and waved her in.

 **-TCM-**

Damn it, wasn't he going to say anything? Thought Bella, annoyed. She didn't want to be here, she'd said all she needed to say to Edward and being in his presence where she could feel that age old primal pull to him wasn't going to help her resistance to him at all, but at least with being at his place for a change, she had an escape route. She glanced up at him again. There was something different about him today, but she couldn't put her finger on it. Yes he was a little rumpled, his hair looking as if he'd been running his fingers through it, enough so that her fingers itched to do the same. The flash of desire she saw burning from his eyes paused coherent thought for a moment. What was it? His demeanour to her just generally seemed different. She frowned again, puzzled then dragged her eyes away from his to take in her surroundings. Her jaw dropped a little at the beautifully restored marble entrance hall and she gasped.

"Wow! This is incredible Edward"

Edward shrugged "Thanks. It took me some time but it was worth it"

"You did this?!" she asked in surprise. "You weren't kidding when you said you did some DIY were you?"

Edward smiled at her, dazzling her for a minute. When was the last time he'd actually smiled at her?

"I've done most of the house now, just a couple more rooms to go. Would you like a tour?"

Bella shrugged as if she wasn't dying to see what else he'd done to the place "Sure" she said as offhandedly as she could manage.

"This way first" he said and with a hand to her back, almost but not quite touching so she could just feel his warmth as he guided her up the stairs. She gazed in amazement as he showed her each new room, marvelling over his talent.

"This is really incredible Edward. You've done such a great job" she said finally as they finished the tour in his kitchen.

Edward smiled at her praise "Thanks. I enjoy doing it. It's nice to do something physical after a hard day driving a desk"

Bella flushed a little at the word physical coupled with his smile, her mind landing her in the gutter. If things had worked out the way she'd thought as a naïve teen, he'd have been getting physical with her in his spare time, not doing DIY. She sat abruptly on a stool at the breakfast counter.

"Would you like a drink?" he asked.

Was it her imagination, or did he seem nervous? No, he couldn't be, she mentally shook her head. Edward was the most arrogantly self-assured man she'd ever met, aside perhaps from his parents.

"No" she said and shook her head "Look I need to ask you something"

Edward sat on a stool next to her, a little too close for comfort, but she needed him to stay amicable for what she wanted to ask him. God this was difficult. She studied the tiled surface of the breakfast bar.

"I've been painting again" she said quietly "and the thing is" she rushed on before he could interrupt her "Emmett saw my work and showed it to a gallery and well, they're really interested. They want to put me in a show"

"Bella, that's fantastic!" exclaimed Edward with a big grin. He leapt off his stool and before she could protest, gathered her to him in a bear hug laughing, and shocking the hell out of her.

"But Edward there's a problem"

Edward pulled back a little to look down at her "What's wrong?"

Bella bit her lip. "The paintings, and sketches they want to use, well they're of you"

Edward frowned "Of me?"

"Yeah"

Edward looked into her eyes, searching her expression. "Bella, did you start painting again because of me?" he asked.

Bella swallowed the golf ball size lump in her throat, hating his perceptiveness, but unwilling to lie to him "I guess" she shrugged.

She saw a look pass through his eyes that almost looked like pain, confusing her. She'd thought he was going to be the stuffy politician about this, refusing to let her show pictures of him in a gallery, she thought he'd be angry with her for even suggesting it, so what was this? What was the pain?

"Oh Bella" he said huskily and leaned down to place a light kiss against her lips, then another, and another. Before she knew what was happening, she was drawing him closer to deepen the kiss, drinking him in thirstily, swallowing his groan of desire as she pressed her body against him.

"Oh God Bella" he moaned again and pushed her back against the counter, kissing his way hungrily down her neck, his hands busily touching her everywhere at once it seemed, stroking her back, her waist, her hips. She gasped as his hands found her bare thighs and slid underneath her short dress, bunching it up at the sides as his hands rose again to her hips, pulling her tightly against his swelling need, making her groan. He brought his mouth back to hers, deeply tasting her over and over until her conscious thought took a well-earned holiday, leaving her in a thick haze of passion. She put her hands to his waist and pulled his shirt roughly from his trousers before undoing the buttons hastily to get to his heated skin beneath, feeling a tremor ripple through him as she caressed him, stroking from his chest down to his abs and back again, pressing her hand against his thundering heart beat then teasing his nipples with her thumbs. He gasped again and slid his hands around to knead her bottom pulling her rhythmically tighter against his now rigid cock. Her hands slid to his waistband and roughly undid the fly before slipping her hand in to wrap around him firmly making him growl with the sensation.

"Damn Shorty" he moaned and lifted her to sit on the counter top, pulling her underwear off in one fluid motion, barely breaking contact with her. He urged her backwards to lay flat on the table as he climbed up and over her to lay his body against hers and then quite suddenly, in hers. She gasped as he filled her wet sheath completely and began to move inside her, shaking with the restraint of moving slowly. He broke their furious kiss to slide down her neck again, this time pulling first one of her spaghetti straps down with his teeth, then the other, paying sublime attention to her shoulders and cleavage, but not enough attention. With a whimper of need she reached up and pulled the top of her dress down herself to reveal her unrestrained breasts to his waiting mouth, then cried out as he drew one nipple into his mouth suckling deeply at her, rubbing his tongue against her as he suckled making her writhe against him until he switched to the other nipple, while still he moved within her. She was going insane, she surely couldn't take much more of this before passing out completely.

"Edward please!" she moaned and began to thrust her hips up against his faster, urging him to deeper, faster thrusts, burying himself to the hilt each time, over and over, making her cry out "Yes Edward, yes!" before coming apart beneath him, sobbing her completion.

"God baby" he growled and pumped just a few more times before losing control and spilling himself hotly into her, shouting her name triumphantly.

Reality slammed into her as soon as she could breathe and she began to struggle out from underneath him. Stupid, stupid, stupid she berated herself. Not only had she slept with Edward again when she hadn't intended to ever again, but they hadn't used any protection!

Edward roused quickly as she wriggled underneath him and he grasped her wrists and held them above her head. "Bella wait, please" he urged.

Bella frowned, her emotions in turmoil and shook her head, refusing to meet his gaze "I can't, I have to go"

Edward relaxed his hold on her wrists to smooth his palms against hers in a caress as he bent his head to softly kiss her "Please Bella. I have to talk to you"

Her mind was spinning and her eyes filled with tears. Why did he keep doing this to her? She couldn't stand the abrupt temperature shifts in his mood any longer. One minute loving and tender the next scathing and brutal in his accusations. "I can't Edward. Get off of me. Now" she said firmly.

Edward opened his eyes and frowned at her tone, but did as she bid, once more the gentleman as he helped her down after him, steadying her on her somewhat shaky legs with his hands against her hips. She made to move out of his arms but he held her fast.

"Please listen to me for a minute Bella. I've been to see my parents and I know. I know what they said to you back then and I know they lied to me too"

That brought her up short and she stared at him confused "What are you talking about?"

"Can't we sit down?"

"No Edward, just say what you have to say, because I need to go. I need to stop seeing you"

Edward took a deep breath "They told me you cheated on me Bella. They lied to me, and, and I believed them" he swallowed hard. "I'm so sorry Bells" he sighed and rested his forehead against hers, his eyes filled with pain. "I'm so sorry I believed them, and for how I've treated you. That's why I sent you away that day at the hospital. That's why I've been so angry. That's why we split up"

Bella closed her eyes as a shaft of pain speared her heart. So that was it. That was the reason he'd accused her over and over of being a gold digger. The pieces fell into place at last. But it wasn't the only problem between them. She pushed at him and this time he let her move away a few paces, her back to him. "That's not the only reason though is it Edward?"

"No, I know that too. I know they lied to you too. They told you I had a girlfriend, they told you that you were beneath me and I was using you, but it wasn't true Bella, it really wasn't"

Bella sighed "But it was true Edward. You kept our relationship a secret from your parents for a reason. You were ashamed that you were with a maid"

"No!" exclaimed Edward, but she turned to face him, tears tracked down her pale cheeks and held up a hand to halt his denial.

"You were Edward. Why didn't you tell your parents? I was making mental plans of how we could be together once we'd both started college. I was planning to rearrange my life to fit you in and you did nothing but hide me away as if you were embarrassed to be with someone so beneath you. The fact that you so easily believed your parents lies speaks volumes doesn't it? And how will they feel if they find out I'm pregnant from this?" she waved a hand, indicating the breakfast bar where they'd just made love.

A look of shock crossed his face, the ramifications of what they'd just done obviously having not occurred to him yet, but Bella took it another way and she shook her head sadly.

"Your face says it all" she said quietly and grabbing her bag from the floor, she turned to leave.

"No please! I'm so sorry Bella. I don't know how to make it up to you"

Bella refused to turn and look at him, showing the anguish in her expression to him again was more than she could bear "You can't make it up to me. Just leave me alone" and she left his house, quietly closing the door behind her, the sound more final than if she'd slammed it.

 **A/N: Well crap, that wasn't the way that conversation was meant to go was it?! Will these two ever get on the same page?**


	17. Chapter 15

**A/N: I just want to say a big thank you for all of the reviews! I have had a rough time in RL lately, so haven't been replying to them as much as I would like, but I appreciate them more than I can say! So thank you!**

 **So, how are Bella and Edward going to deal with her latest rejection of him do you think?!**

 **All recognisable characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

 **15**

Bella groaned as her alarm clock woke her far too early after another restless night tormented by dreams of Edward. She had to get to the youth centre. The murals were due to be revealed the following Saturday at the grand opening and were nowhere near finished as yet. Please don't let Edward be there, she thought with a grimace. She needed to get on with the murals, and her life, without him. She just wouldn't settle for someone who thought she was so beneath him, regardless of how she felt about him. He would never change and it could never work. She sighed and tiredly climbed out of bed and to the shower. I'm done spending tears on him, she thought, the moisture gathered in her eyes making a mockery of her mental declaration.

She arrived at the youth centre an hour or so later to find all the kids already there and working.

"Hey Bella" called Rose as she walked over to her, wiping her paint covered hands on her splattered overalls. She looked at her in concern as she noted the shadows under Bella's eyes. "Hey are you okay? You don't look so good"

"I'm fine" Bella mustered a smile in reassurance "I just didn't get much sleep last night. So where are you up to? Do you need any help?"

Rose obviously wasn't convinced but shrugged and said "Yeah I do actually, I could use some tips on the bit I'm doing now"

Bella got on with helping Rose, engrossed in the discussion until she felt a tingle up her spine and she knew Edward was behind her.

"Hi Rose. Hi Bella" he said smoothly, only a hint of emotion in his voice "How are you doing today?"

"Good thanks Edward" replied Rose brightly.

Bella felt she could hardly ignore him completely so turned to greet him warily, shocked to discover he was smiling at her.

"I, er, hi" she managed. God why did he have to look at her that way? To anyone else it would be a polite gaze, but she could read the heat in his eyes as well as if he held up a neon sign declaring he wanted her. His smile wasn't merely friendly, it was sensual, meant for her and she knew it. Flustered she turned away and back to Rose's mural.

"Well I need to get to work I guess" said Edward, but instead of just leaving, he placed a hand on her shoulder in farewell "See you later Bella"

Bella cleared her throat "Yeah see you". Her shoulder felt scorched where he'd touched her. What the hell was he playing at?

"You two ok?" asked Rose "You look like you had another fight"

Bella sighed "It's over"

"Really?" Rose looked sceptical "He seemed awfully friendly with you, or did he dump you?"

"No I finished it. Don't ask me, I'm just as confused as you are!"

Bella worked diligently throughout the day, but was constantly aware of Edward in the building. He didn't pester her in anyway, but he bothered her anyway. The way he looked at her, and smiled at her. Didn't he understand she wasn't going to have anything to do with him anymore? When he brought her a can of drink, she barely managed to stay polite with him, especially when he somehow managed to touch her hand in a casual caress. Ignore him, she thought, he'll get the message soon. Just this week and you don't have to see him again. But it was so hard. The intense draw to him just wasn't going to vanish overnight.

As she left the youth centre later that night she saw that while she'd been immersed in her work heavy rain had started pelting the streets, a summer storm.

"Oh great" she muttered to herself. She'd come out today in cropped linen trousers and a t-shirt, cool and practical for painting in the summer heat, but unfortunately no defence to this downpour. She could try and wait it out maybe or call a cab. While she was deliberating, a car pulled up in front of her and the window slid down.

"Need a lift?" asked Edward with a grin.

"It's okay, I'll get a cab"

"Don't be daft Bells, I'm right here offering. Why bother paying for a cab?"

Bella closed her eyes and sighed, she felt bone tired from emotional battles and just didn't have the willpower to argue with him, so without a word she climbed into the car.

"See? That wasn't so hard was it?"

Bella shrugged.

"Relax Bella, I won't bite" he said with a quirk of his eyebrow and another of those sensual smiles.

Bella shot him a dirty look, which only made him widen his grin, but he drove off without comment. They rode in silence, the rain cocooning them from the outside world. Although they didn't speak, Bella was aware of Edward all too well. Every shift of his body as he drove them through the dark London streets, the rustle of his clothing, the flex of his broad, gentle hands on the steering wheel and gear shift, the muscles of his firm thighs contracting and relaxing. As hard as she tried to stay disconnected from him, it simply wasn't possible. He infused her system like a drug, and she badly wanted a fix. She could feel his warmth brushing her arm and his scent surrounded her. Her breathing became slightly laboured as desire melted through her body. What was it about him? Why hadn't her other ex-boyfriends affected her this way? She didn't want to feel this way, not when he could never be what she needed him to be. She wanted an equal, a partner in every sense of the word, someone who shared her views of the world and treated people on the basis of their personality, not the size of their wallet.

"Bella?" Edward broke the silence a little huskily "You ok?"

"Yeah fine, why shouldn't I be?"

"Because we're sitting outside your building and you're not leaping out of the car"

Bella shook herself and glanced out the window seeing her apartment building. "Right. Sorry, I was lost in thought". She opened the door "Thanks for the lift" she said hurriedly, half expecting him to stall her somehow. Her willpower just wasn't up to it. She climbed out of the car and was about to close the door when he called her name. She leaned back down to look at him.

He smiled again, that warm soft smile she could feel all the way to her toes.

"Anytime" he said.

Infuriated, she pulled back and let herself the luxury of slamming his car door, knowing he'd grin at his small victory of getting a reaction from her, but not caring.

 **-TCM-**

The following morning found her working at her own mural when Edward walked into the room with an official of some sort. Damn him. Didn't he have to work any time this week? She could deal with having to break up with him and not seeing him anymore if she had to, but the not seeing him part required the actual not seeing of him! She studiously ignored him as much as she could without appearing rude to whoever was in their company, but it became harder to do every minute. She didn't know what had caused the change, but he was laughing and joking casually with everyone around him, relaxed and charming, not at all the stiff politician he'd shown himself to be recently, but more like, well like the old Edward. Her heart gave a painful thud and she swallowed, turning her back to him again as he threw his head back and laughed at something one of the kids had said, the rich timbre of his voice teasing her senses as if he'd actually touched her. Damn him, she mentally cursed again. It just wasn't fair. The stiff politician would have been easier to deal with than this Edward. This Edward was a painful reminder of the good times they'd shared. This Edward turned her on beyond belief and made her yearn.

The end of the day couldn't come quick enough and Bella found herself leaving the youth centre a little earlier than usual and making her way to the train station. She stopped outside the train station to buy her ticket home only to find once she'd put her money in that the machine was out of order, vandalised by some bored youth most likely, and wouldn't give her either her ticket or her money back. She sighed, this station was a small un-manned station. She'd have to jump the barrier and pay at the other end. This day couldn't get much worse.

"Hey Bella" called a familiar voice behind her and she whirled round. Edward had again appeared out of nowhere like a knight in shining armour, or rather, in a shining car, to rescue the fair damsel yet again.

"Problems?" he asked.

Bella rolled her eyes and made to walk into the station.

"Jump in Bella" he said softly before she could leave. Her shoulders sagged in defeat. She didn't want to catch the train without a ticket, but then she didn't really want to torture herself and ride with Edward again either.

On the other hand, the perverse side of her wanted to get in that car, wanted to spend the time with Edward while she still could, wanted to feel the sweet torture of being near him but not allowing herself to have him. She sighed, she was going to give in anyway in the end, so why not just do it now and save the mental argument? She turned back to the car and got in. Again they drove in silence until they reached her apartment. And again she thanked him politely, earning one of those melting, heart stopping smiles before climbing out of the car with a sigh. The man was going to be the death of her.

 **-TCM-**

The rest of the week followed the same pattern. She watched him from a distance mostly at the youth centre, trying to ignore this friendlier, charming Edward, however many sexy smiles he sent her way throughout the day, but each evening she somehow found herself in his car being driven home without comment. As the week moved on however, the drive became more tension filled, with more heated looks and steamy smiles and then he began to touch her. Softly, always platonically, a squeeze of her hand here, the barest caress on her shoulder there. In short, he was driving her insane. Her sleep became filled once again of searing, sensual dreams she couldn't control, waking her up many times in a tangle of bed clothes, sweating and aroused.

By Friday she was desperate for a relaxing night out with Alice and Emmett and met them at their favourite restaurant. No matter how hard she tried, no matter how entertaining her friends were, she couldn't get her mind off Edward.

"So are you going to tell us what Edward's done now, or do we have to guess?" asked Emmett finally.

Bella grinned ruefully and took a sip of her wine. "Sorry guys, I'm not much fun tonight am I?"

"Sure you are. It's great fun watching the utterly vacant look on your face" giggled Alice and Bella hit her playfully.

"Thanks mate" she grinned.

"So come on" urged Emmett "What's the latest? I haven't talked to you all week"

Bella sighed "You sure you want to hear this?" she asked.

"Definitely. Get it off your chest then we'll go drown your sorrows" said Alice with a grin.

"Okay, well you asked for it. I went to see Edward on Sunday at his place about using his pictures in the show, and well, we ended up on his kitchen counter making love again" she flushed at the memory "I don't know why it keeps happening! I don't even like the man most of the time. Except well, this week he's been different, like the old Edward, not the snobby politician he's been lately. Anyway, I went to leave but he stopped me and told me some stuff he'd found out from his parents" she swallowed painfully and took another sip of wine.

"Like what?" prodded Emmett.

"He said he'd found out that his parents had lied to him when we split up before. They'd told him I'd been cheating on him"

"Oh my God! No wonder he was so angry with you!" exclaimed Alice, then frowned "Didn't mean he had to believe it though"

Bella grimaced "Exactly. He said they also lied to me. He told me that he never had a girlfriend that was away for the summer and he had never considered me beneath him"

"Well that's great!" said Emmett excited "You guys have cleared up the misunderstanding and now you can move on!" He noted the look on Bella's face "Right?" he asked.

"No! That's the problem. He did always consider me beneath him! Look how he hid our relationship from his parents. Look how he believed their lies and how he's treated me since then! He was brought up by snobs in the aristocracy, and it rubbed off. He's going to be Lord Masen one day and he certainly doesn't consider me worthy of the Lady title to go with it"

"Is that what he said?" asked Alice, surprised.

"Not in so many words, but it's obvious"

"But you didn't actually talk to him about how he feels now?" asked Emmett.

Alice sighed "Bells hon, you have to talk to him. Okay he made a mistake all those years ago believing you would cheat on him, but he was eighteen and hot tempered if I remember rightly"

"And why wouldn't he think his parents were telling the truth?" agreed Emmett "No-one wants to think of their parents as liars, no matter how different they are"

Bella stared at them amazed "You're on his side?" she asked.

"No hon" said Alice, squeezing her hand "We only want what's best for you. You obviously can't get him out of your head, you've loved him since you were eighteen, whether you wanted to recognise that or not all these years, despite the hurt and other relationships. Maybe you need to think this over a little more?"

"I've done nothing but think about it" said Bella stubbornly.

"Not objectively though Bells" said Emmett gently. "He's treated you badly because he was hurt. He believed his parents and reacted so harshly because he cared about you"

"How do you know that?"

Emmett shrugged and smiled "I am a guy you know. I might not have feelings for women, but I still have feelings and I know what it feels like, and how I react when I get hurt"

Bella smiled sympathetically, Emmett had been hurt several times in the past and did indeed know how hard it was to deal with.

"You should talk to him again Bells, give him a chance. What if he doesn't think he's better than you? What if it has been just the hurt talking?"

Bella shook her head sadly "I'm not sure I could take it if it went wrong again. He has the power to seriously bury me emotionally forever. I just don't think I can take that risk"

"Can you risk living without him forever?" asked Alice softly.

The thought felt like a punch to the gut. "If I have to" she nodded, totally unconvincingly.

Alice and Emmett shared a look of disbelief, but obviously decided to let it rest there. There was no point trying to change Bella's mind unless she wanted it changed and they'd given her enough to think about.

"So" grinned Emmett "Who fancies a large Screaming Orgasm at that cocktail bar down the road?"

Bella laughed, relieved at the change of subject "Sounds fantastic, but I mustn't get too drunk tonight, I have to be fresh for the grand unveiling tomorrow night"

"No worries Cinderella, we shall see you soberly tucked up in bed by 11pm" grinned Alice.

"Well I wouldn't go that far!" laughed Bella.

 **A/N: So, sage advice from Alice and Emmett do you think? And what's Edward playing at?!**


	18. Chapter 16

**A/N: Sorry for the delay in updating! So, what's going on with these two?!**

 **All recognisable characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

 **16**

Bella was just putting the finishing strokes to her mural by late morning on the Saturday when she felt Edward's presence behind her.

"Wow" he said.

She turned to him with a smile, proud of her work "What?" she asked.

He appeared speechless for a minute and shook his head, staring at her mural as if he hadn't watched it being created for the past couple of weeks. He walked closer to her and put his arms around her, giving her a brief squeeze before releasing her again. "I can't believe how talented you are. This is incredible Bells. You're incredible!" He stared up at the mural again, taking in all the detail she'd put into it. It was a fun arrangement, the theme based around the kids of the estate having fun, but it was still an amazing work of art.

"Thanks" said Bella, a little flushed with pleasure at his praise and his obvious delight with her painting.

He finally returned his attention to her "This is going to be a hit with locals and officials alike tonight for sure" he said with a smile. "Be prepared to blush a lot later if that's how you take compliments"

Bella's flushed deepened and she put her hands to her cheeks with a grin "Stop it" she complained "I look like a tomato"

Edward reached out and brushed a piece of hair off her face "A very beautiful tomato" he said huskily.

"Edward" she warned and he put a hand up in surrender.

"Sorry, couldn't help it" he apologised, but didn't move away. "Look I can't drive you home just yet if you're leaving now, but I'll pick you up later for the party okay?"

Bella bristled at his presumptuousness "I think I can make it on my own Edward, I'm a big girl"

"No big deal" he assured her "I just thought you wouldn't want to get dressed up then ride the train that's all"

He sounded so reasonable, she couldn't refuse without sounding like a shrew. She sighed "Okay then, thanks"

"About seven?" he asked.

She nodded "Great"

"Okay great, see you later then" he turned to leave, then turned back and squeezed her hand "It really is incredible work Shorty" he said sincerely with one of his slow, sexy smiles, then left before she could tell him off for using the nickname.

Bella checked herself in the mirror for about the hundredth time. She wore a knee length deep blue dress in crinkled satin. Sleeveless with a deep V neckline front and back, it was dressy enough for an evening, yet the floaty skirt was cool enough to suit the balmy summer evening weather. She paced, making the skirt swish briskly as she anxiously waited for Edward to arrive, checking out the window to the street in front of her building for his car yet again, even though it was only ten minutes to seven. Although Edward was the cause of a few nerves, her main reason tonight was the reaction to her mural. Well, hers and the kids, but mainly her own. It was her first public work of art since her A-Level exams, and assuredly her most important yet. The reaction to her art could make or break her fledgling career, either giving it the lift it needed or breaking her wings before she could learn to fly. Of course, the thought of sharing such an event with Edward wasn't helping her nerves any.

She practically raced to the door as her doorbell rang just a minute later and flung it open startling Edward.

"Hi" he said with a grin "Nervous?" he teased.

"Shut up and let's go" she snapped, snatching her bag from the little table by the door and pushing him back out into the hallway before trotting down the stairs. She reached his car a few steps before him and stood impatiently waiting for him to unlock the door.

Edward tried to hold in his grin and walked up to her, putting his hands on the tops of her arms and looking her in the eyes. "Bella breathe. You have to calm down. We've got plenty of time. Your work is amazing and everyone's going to love it. You look amazingly beautiful and sexy in that dress. You look perfect. But you have to calm down!" he spoke as reassuringly as he could.

"I can't calm down! This could be the start of my art career, what I've always dreamed of as you know very well Edward. Please can we just go already? I have to get this over and done with…" she began, chattering nervously until Edward's mouth descended on hers shocking her into silence with their warm caress. She licked her lips, tasting him on her as he pulled away.

"That's better" he smiled "now take a few deep breaths" He coached her through a few breaths until she appeared calmer. "Okay, let's go" he said softly and released her to open the car door for her.

She took one last deep breath and slipped into the car, feeling a little calmer about the mural, but not quite as calm about Edward's kiss. She could still feel the warm press of his lips on hers as if they were still there, distracting her thoughts from anything but him. She used the seconds it took for him to walk around the car to the driver's side to compose herself. This was going to be a long night.

They arrived at the youth centre in good time and after parking the car as near as they could due to the large number of cars in the car park they walked into the building, Edward placing a hand lightly on her back in guidance. There was already a crowd in the common room chatting brightly against the soft background music and sipping wine. All of the murals had been covered with temporary curtains ready for a grand unveiling once the mayor had arrived. Edward behaved like the perfect date, getting her glasses of wine and introducing her to those she didn't know, including officials and members of press, but then stepping back to let her talk.

"Edward" she said softly when they were alone briefly "This is as much your night as mine, you know. You can talk to the press too"

Edward shook his head with a smile "No, tonight's all about you and the murals, not me. My day is Monday with the actual grand opening of the centre. Besides its nice not to be focal in the press for a change Miss Satiric Comic Strip" he teased.

She smiled "Ah, so that's the ploy"

Edward frowned "There's no ploy Bells. This is your night, I want you to have fun"

They were interrupted by another member of press before she could respond to that and her attention was dragged away, but throughout the evening, no matter who she spoke with, she was always aware of Edward at her side, his hand on the small of her back.

Alice and Emmett had come to see her mural unveiling too and she introduced them to Edward a little warily, wondering what they'd say to him. But they were perfectly polite, not telling him off for upsetting their friend or worse giving him tips on how to win her over, just making small talk as they'd been doing all evening.

Finally, the time for the unveilings arrived and Bella held a very nervous Rose's hand as they unveiled her art first, giving her a hug in congratulations as the crowd applauded before she was swallowed up in the crowd of well-wishers. Bella grinned as she watched the girl laugh gaily at a comment from the Mayor, amazed at the change in the normally shy persona. Bella congratulated each of her students as their turns arrived, so proud of their achievements that she forgot her own unveiling was coming too, but suddenly it was there. She held her breath through the Mayor's interminably long speech. Would the man not just get it over and done with?

"Breathe Shorty" Edward whispered in her ear, amusement in his voice and she let her breath out in a whoosh.

The next minutes were a blur, the Mayor unveiled her mural, covering the length of the common room and the crowd gasped in delight then burst into enthusiastic applause. It felt then that every person in the room wanted to discuss every inch of the mural with her until she was giddy with compliments, her face flushed with happiness that they all appeared to like it. All the while Edward stood at her side, supporting her.

The party began to break up around midnight and Bella felt dead on her feet. Her face ached from smiling and her throat felt raw from so much talking. Only the die-hard party goers remained so she turned to Edward with a tired smile.

"You think we can make our escape now?" she asked.

He smiled back "I think so" he said before guiding her out of the youth centre slowly, stopping occasionally for her to receive more congratulations from people they passed.

She slid into his car with a tired sigh "Thank God that's over" she commented.

Edward laughed "You can't possibly tell me you weren't enjoying yourself in there, you were lit up like a Christmas tree"

Bella laughed "No, I did enjoy it, I'm just really ready to get to bed"

Edward shot her a quick look, his gaze hot on her face and she realised her unintentional double entendre.

"I mean to sleep of course" she stated quickly, but the easy mood between them this evening was broken and in its place was a flare of desire and tension. They drove home in silence, both lost in their own thoughts but painfully aware of each other at the same time. As they pulled up outside her building she turned to him. "Thanks for this evening" she said a little huskily but as she made eye contact with him, she became entranced and didn't move to leave the car.

Edward leaned toward her slowly, stopping a mere inch from her lips, his eyes filled with desire and his breathing a little ragged. He paused there for a moment, seemingly unable to either take it further or pull back. A car horn beeped nearby making them both jump and Edward cleared his throat "You're welcome" he said somewhat huskily and reached over to open her car door. "Good night" he whispered, his breath tickling her lips.

She licked them seeing his gaze jump to them then whispered "Good night" in return and slowly slid from the car, watching as he drove off. What the hell was she doing? She was playing with fire! If Edward had touched her in any way at that point in the car she was sure they would have ended up making love there in the car in front of her apartment. She sighed and went inside her building, climbing the stairs tiredly. She really did need to get into her bed and sleep, and hopefully not a sleep filled with lusty Edward dreams.

Bella awoke to the sound of her doorbell ringing repeatedly and groaned, who was here so early in the morning? She rolled over and looked at her alarm clock. Ah, ok, so it was 10oclock already, but her hope of not dreaming of Edward all night was shattered when she had dream after steamy dream of Edward's naked body writhing against hers, touching her, caressing her, whispering words she couldn't understand but had turned her on anyway. The most disturbing dream of all which had finally made her give up on sleep though was a dream of her and Edward, just being together, being a couple, his loving smile and a sweet caress of her hair had her waking drenched in sweat even more so than the dreams of them making love. She'd crawled out of bed with a sigh, knowing there was no point trying to sleep now and made her way to her easel where she buried herself in her painting instead. Finally worked to the point of exhaustion just as the sun was rising, she'd climbed back into bed and slipped gratefully into a deep sleep. Until her doorbell rang that was. She groggily threw back the covers and stumbled over to the door, not thinking to care that she wore only a camisole and short set and her hair was probably badly rumpled. She realised her mistake only when she pulled open the door to see Edward standing there with a ridiculously cheerful grin which faltered only slightly as he noticed her attire, not being able to completely hide the flare of desire in his gaze.

"Morning sunshine!" he said brightly, pushing the door open wider to step into her apartment. He placed a couple of paper bags on her kitchen counter and opened a cupboard door to pull out a plate as if he owned the place. She stared at him in amazement for a moment before pulling herself together and closing her front door.

"Edward, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Brought you breakfast" he said with a grin, handing her the plate which now held the sausage sandwich he'd pulled from the paper bag, gooey with tomato sauce, and placed a take away latte in her other hand.

"Right" she said, frowning in confusion "Thanks". She sat at her little kitchen table and took a swig of the latte, then a bite of the sandwich, feeling the sustenance begin to kick start her brain, as Edward watched her in amusement.

"Didn't get much sleep I take it?" he asked.

She shot him a look "No" she said, annoyed. What was he doing here? Why was he bringing her favourite fatty breakfast anyway? She sent him a questioning look and he grinned.

"Brought you something else too" he said, and plopped several papers on the table in front of her.

Bella's eyes widened "Reviews?" she asked and he nodded, taking the seat next to her. She placed her sandwich back on the plate and picked up the first paper gingerly as if it was going to explode on her. She made no move to open it and Edward laughed.

"Relax, you'll like them" he said and leaned over to open the first paper to the correct page.

Bella read the article warily at first then with more enthusiasm as words like `incredible talent' and `inspired and inspiring work' jumped out at her. She jumped from paper to paper, her mouth a round `o' of astonishment, eventually getting up to pace the room as her excitement couldn't be contained while sitting. Eventually she turned to Edward with a huge smile of happiness.

"I can't believe it" she laughed. "They're so good! They really liked my work!" she squealed in delight and threw herself into Edward's arms for an exuberant hug, making him laugh.

"I always told you you'd be brilliant and adored one day" he said with a grin.

Bella pulled back to smile up at him "Thank you for bringing them over" she said, somewhat huskily. Awareness sprang between them and she could resist him no more than a bee can resist a pollen laden flower, and their mouths met first in tender exploration then deeper, harder as their desire rose. Edward groaned into her mouth and sliding his hands down to rest on her buttocks which were barely covered by the satin shorts and pulled her in tightly against him. Bella sighed at the feel of his hard length pressed against her and squirmed, wanting to get closer, to feel all of him. She could feel her belly tightening with desire and threaded her fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck, stroking, tugging as her passion became more urgent. She whimpered into his mouth as his hands caressed her, seemingly everywhere at once. Edward broke their mouths apart at the sound, his breathing ragged as he moaned,

"God Bells" before burying his face in her neck, tasting her soft skin with hot, open mouth kisses, stroking his tongue into the sensitive crevice at the join of her neck and collar bone making her breath hitch as a shiver of delight trickled down her spine. She could feel her body becoming boneless as warmth pooled between her legs. How? She hazily wondered. How does he always do this to me? Her body's rush of heat almost managed to block thought out again to drown her in delicious sensation, but her stubborn mind wouldn't allow it this time. No, not this time. She couldn't lose herself in him again. She couldn't stand any more hurt. With a growl of anger she roughly pulled free of his embrace.

"No!" she snapped, furious with herself for allowing him to get to her again "No, I can't do this again!" She turned away from him, needing to put space between them and paced a few steps to the window. "I want you to leave". She heard Edward's annoyed footsteps stomping toward her and tensed before he grabbed her arm and spun her to face him.

"Damn it Bella, look at me!" he demanded, green eyes blazing with both anger and hurt mingled "We can't keep doing this! I've tried to keep my distance, to let you cool off, but I just can't stop myself from wanting you". His expression softened "We belong together Bells, surely you can see that?"

Bella shook her head vehemently in denial as she wrapped her arms tightly around herself, trying to contain her emotions "Nothing's changed between us Edward. All there is are years of hurt and humiliation"

"I know, and I'm sorry Bells. I'm so sorry for what's happened, for how I treated you, then and now. But I wasn't ever ashamed of you. No, let me finish" he interrupted her protest "You have to believe me. I knew my parents would disapprove of you and I didn't want you to be hurt by their snobbery. That's why I kept it a secret". He cupped her cheek and softly caressed her face with his thumb "How could I ever be ashamed of you? You're incredible. You're beautiful. You make me feel like a whole man when I'm with you, more alive than I've ever felt before. I'm a better person when I'm with you". He sighed and tipped her face up to meet his gaze "Please Bells. I want to start over with you"

Bella felt her eyes begin to fill with tears. How could she trust him? How could she trust that he'd changed? That he'd finally become the man she always thought he would become? She kept expecting his mood to suddenly swing, to attack her with nasty accusations, to make her feel small and worthless again, to hurt her yet again with just a look of disdain in his eyes. She pulled away from him again, dashing tears from her eyes angrily.

"It's too late Edward. I just can't do it again" she said, trying to keep the emotion from her voice.

Edward sighed miserably "I don't know what else I can do Bells. I don't know how else to apologise, to make up for what I did. I think we have a chance of something incredible, but if you're too stubborn to take the chance, then there's nothing more I can say". He turned and walked to the door, pulling it open and began to walk through it, but hesitated at the last second. He turned to look at her, defeat written all over his normally autocratic face, "I love you Bella" he said softly then left, closing the door behind him, leaving her to crumble in an emotional mess once again.

 **A/N: Ouch! She's really struggling to see past her pain isn't she?**

 **I know I don't say it enough, but thank you all for your reviews, I truly appreciate every single one!**

 **See you next chapter!**


	19. Chapter 17

**A/N: Bonus chapter for you, to thank you all for your lovely reviews! How is our Bella feeling after Edward said those three little words?**

 **All recognisable characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

 **17**

The next week passed in a daze for Bella. Her telephone rang constantly with requests for interviews and commissions. Alice and Emmett suggested she get herself an agent to deal with all the requests, which finally relieved her of the telephone's incessant ringing. She should have been over the moon, her dreams of being a true artist were finally becoming a reality. She knew her grandparents and parents would have been bursting with pride for her had they still been with her. She liked to think though that wherever they were, they were proud. Before long she may be able to quit her job at The Politic, although Maria was now throwing any and all incentives at her to get her to stay. Obviously her good press was great for the paper sales too. She should have been giddy with excitement that her first gallery showing was coming up in just a couple of weeks. She should have even been happy that she hadn't seen hide nor hair of Edward since he walked out of her apartment with that heart rending declaration a week ago. But how could she be over the moon, giddy or happy when her very soul felt bruised and sore?

It was that look in Edward's eyes as he'd said the words. "I love you". Words she'd been longing to hear again for twelve years, but not that way. Not when Edward's eyes had been filled with pain and desolation. And the worst part of it was that although he'd put her through years of hurt, it had been the thought that his pain was caused by her that ripped her apart. Twelve long years of loving him and hating him at the same time had confused the hell out of her, but now, after it was well and truly over, she couldn't seem to bring forth the anger and hate part. Which would have been far more conducive to helping me get over him, she thought bitterly. Why couldn't her feelings be in black and white rather than this explosive mix of colours? Why couldn't she either hate him or love him without reservation? She didn't know if she'd ever be able to forgive him or trust him again and how could they ever have a relationship, how could she bear to try again without trust? Edward had the power to utterly destroy her. If they got back together and he hurt her again she didn't think she'd survive. On the other hand, the thought of never seeing Edward again or feeling his smile touch her ever again in her life time made the future years look sad, grey and miserable.

Bella sighed a wealth of misery and annoyance as she stared out of her loft windows at the streets below. Be with Edward, don't be with Edward, forgive him, don't forgive him, trust him, don't trust him, love him, don't love him. Questions and feelings had been swirling around her brain for the past week and yet she was no closer to a conclusion. Alice and Emmett had been annoyingly neutral on the whole Edward subject, saying that they loved her, but it was her decision. She couldn't help feeling as though they were disappointed in her choice.

Well she couldn't dwell on it now, she had a meeting with her agent, Esme and a possible new client to get to. She slipped on her sandals and a lightweight jacket, picked up her purse and headed downstairs to hail a cab. Lost in thought, the ride passed in a blur and the driver had to tell her they'd arrived. She walked up to her agent's office, knowing she should be tuning her mind into work mode but unable to envision anything but a certain pair of dancing green eyes. She smiled and greeted her agent and client on automation, joining in the conversation at the right moments, but obviously not there in spirit. Her agent Esme looked at her searchingly a few times, trying to draw out the enthused artist she knew was in there somewhere, but failing miserably.

"Bella are you ok?" Esme finally prodded.

Bella blinked, startled back into the moment to find Esme and her possible client staring at her and realised she must have missed a question. She closed her eyes, holding back the tell-tale burning sensation behind her lids. Was she going to let this thing with Edward ruin her career before it even got off the ground? No damn it! She was not! She'd been on hold for twelve years already. Being an artist is all she'd wanted since she was five, painting little more than stick figures under her Grandparent's supervision. She'd known then what she wanted before it was even apparent she had any talent. This was her life and she had to wake up and deal with it regardless of if and how Edward fit into the picture. Feeling stronger than she had in years, she opened her eyes and smiled brightly at Esme and the client.

"I'm so sorry, I was up painting late last night and haven't had any coffee yet"

The client, a lovely well to do lady in her sixties smiled at Bella, her eyes twinkling "If I didn't know better, I'd say you were daydreaming about a young man"

Bella smiled, flushing "Well, maybe a little" she admitted.

Her client laughed "Maybe a lot" she teased and patted Bella's hand. "That's ok dear, I may be more than twice your age, but I remember how it goes"

Bella shot her a grateful smile "Thank you and I'm sorry for being so rude"

"Not at all, call it an artistic license to daydream. Never met an artist yet whose head didn't occasionally drift into the clouds!"

Bella laughed, enjoying the older woman's humour before Esme brought the meeting back into focus.

Bella left her agents office a half hour later richer two commissions of portraits and feeling a strength of confidence in herself she wasn't sure she'd ever felt before. She could do this. She could run her own life. All her life she'd depended on others to boost her confidence – her Grandparents, Edward for a short time, Alice and Emmett, Tyler and Mike. She strolled to a bench and sat, her face lifted to the midday sun, a smile on her face. Finally, she realised what Alice, Emmett and her Grandparents had been trying to tell her for years. She was talented. She did deserve to have her career. And she was strong enough to be independent and go for it regardless of her personal life.

Had the strength been there all along? She wondered. And more importantly, could she extend it to her personal life? Tyler and Mike were both nice enough guys, but had she been drawn to them because they were easy to handle? Neither was what one would class as an alpha male. Had she picked them because she was stronger than them and could be in control of her life in that small way? Had she picked them because they were the exact opposites of Edward who was in every way stronger and more of a leader than either of them?

Was that why the thought of a relationship with Edward scared her so much? Because she'd believed he was stronger than her? She thought of their recent relationship and realised she'd been as much in control as he had, she'd given as good as she'd got when his comments had gotten nasty and she'd certainly been a willing partner in bed. Most important though was the understanding that she'd hurt him every bit as much as he'd hurt her. Unknowingly in their past, but this time? He'd been played by his parents as much as she had, he was just as much a victim of their vindictiveness as her, and then after he'd spilled the truth on their past and asked her forgiveness, she'd thrown his apology and love in his face. He didn't deserve it. He was strong, honest and true and he loved her. She hadn't been able to understand why he'd look down at her when he was nothing but friendly and helpful to the kids at the youth centre. The truth was that it was her own self esteem that was the issue - that had made her feel lesser than him - not his attitude.

A warmth spread through her chest, arresting her breath and a smile spread across her face. Oh God, she loved him! There was nothing to forgive, nothing she'd change about him. He was every bit the man she thought he'd be twelve years ago. Would the man he'd become forgive her for throwing his love back in his face? Her eyes sprang open, well there was only one way to find out! She stood and hailed the first taxi she could and jumping in the back, gave him Edward's address.

Her heart beat wildly in her chest as they made the short drive, but as they drove up to his house she noticed his car wasn't parked outside. She asked the driver to wait whilst she double checked by ringing Edward's doorbell, but nope, he wasn't home. Could he be at the office maybe? She jumped back in the taxi and rode to Edward's office instead.

Strolling into the lobby with her head held high, she asked to see Edward at the front desk and gave her name. The security guard looked at her oddly but picked up the telephone and quietly spoke to someone before turning back to her.

"Wait here please" he said sternly.

Bella was confused. Was Edward refusing to see her? Surely not! She paced as she waited and finally the lift pinged, signalling someone's arrival. She turned hopeful eyes to it and was disappointed to see an older lady in a prim suit step out of the lift. Bella dismissed her and continued her pacing, not noticing the woman striding over to her.

"Miss Swan?" she asked.

Bella stopped in her tracks "Oh, yes, sorry. I'm here to see Mr Masen please"

"I'm afraid that's not possible"

Bella's heart thudded painfully in her chest. Edward was refusing to see her. She'd lost him. She nodded distractedly at the woman "I see" she said softly and turned away.

Before she reached the doors however the woman caught up with her and laid a hand on her arm, a look of sympathy in her eyes. "It's not like that" she said quietly "Edward's not here. I was his secretary until he up and decided to leave the Conservative Party for the Lib Dems. To say he's not terribly popular round here would be putting it mildly" she said confidentially.

A wave of relief washed through her and surprise. Edward had switched political parties? She remembered Emmett' neutral opinions on Edward this past week, she'd bet her only Gucci hand bag that he had something to do with this. She smiled at Edward's former secretary.

"Thank you" she said warmly "but I don't suppose you know…?"

"Where he is?" asked the other woman with a grin. Bella nodded. "I couldn't say for sure" she continued "but my guess would be that he's gone to break the news to his father"

Bella felt a shiver of trepidation go through her on Edward's behalf. That wasn't going to be a pleasant conversation. She smiled at the secretary and surprised her with a squeeze on her arm "Thanks!" she said brightly and stepped out of the office to hail another taxi.

"Waterloo Station please" she told the driver breathlessly.

 **A/N: At last, Bella's seeing things clearly! Will she find Edward? Will he forgive her for her rejection? Tune in next time! ;)**


	20. Chapter 18

**A/N: Hello to all my new readers! Thanks again everyone for your reviews. Even though I'm rubbish at responding to them, I truly appreciate every one. Anyway, it's time for a showdown!**

 **All recognisable characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

 **18**

Edward wondered if a trip to the dentist would be less torturous than this. He'd arrived at his parents over an hour ago, firstly to tell them about his plans and secondly to collect any of his personal belongings that may still be here. He wasn't sure if he'd still be welcome once his father found out about his joining the Liberal Democrats anyway, but he was certain that if his parents couldn't apologise to both him and Bella about the lies they'd told then he was going to have to cut them out of his life. Regardless of how he'd left things with Bella he couldn't help hoping that if he proved to her that he'd changed that somehow, she might just give him a third and final chance to be with her. And this time he didn't intend to screw it up. That he hadn't been expecting this meeting to go well was an understatement, but he hadn't counted on his mother sniffling distraught into a tissue and his father already making plans on how he could apologise to the Conservative party leaders to let him back in. And he hadn't even got to the Bella part yet.

"Enough!" he shouted, banging his fist on the antique mahogany coffee table, jarring the bone china tea service and shocking his mother into silence.

"Edward!" his father exclaimed.

"No, it's my turn to talk and unless you want me to walk out of that door and never come back, you will listen!"

His father subsided, his face mottled with rage at his son's disobedience and the embarrassment he had caused him with his friends and colleagues.

"It's my life Dad. I have never fit into the Conservative Party mould and I never will. I just don't share their policies"

"But you've always said you were happy to follow in my footsteps! I thought you were proud to be part of the Party and you've always promoted their policies too!"

"No Dad, I followed you because it's what you expected. I never said I was happy to do it but I did want to make you happy. And those are your policies Dad, not mine"

"So you don't want to make me happy anymore?"

"Did you think about my happiness when you both lied to me about Bella?"

"We did not lie!" his father exclaimed.

Edward glared at his father "You did lie and I know it now, what I don't understand is why? You couldn't ever find a more loving or supportive woman than Bella for me. Those vacuous airheads with so called breeding would have bored me to tears and probably run through the inheritance in less than a month too"

"So this is all about her?" his mother piped up, somehow sounding both incredulous and condescending.

Edward nodded "In part at least. Me leaving the Conservatives has been a long time coming anyway. I'm just not happy there Mum. I have to live my life the way I see fit now and if she'll have me, I want to live it with Bella"

"Oh Edward!" his mother wailed reaching for another tissue. "How will I hold my head up with our friends if you marry a commoner?"

Edward barked a harsh laugh "Listen to yourself mother! This isn't Victorian times. We are not better than everybody else on the planet simply because we have money and titles! I'll let you in on a secret – those friends of yours who you're always so desperately trying to better? They think you're both pompous snobs" Edward paused as he noticed his mother pale. He didn't want to hurt her or his father, regardless of how they'd hurt him, but this had to be said. "Your friends and mine would see nothing more in Bella than the genuine, warm hearted, fun and talented woman she is. You two have the problem, not me, not them. I can tell you now that I intend to spend my life with Bella and if you can't apologise and accept her and us then I will cut you out of our lives. You'll never see me again or any children I may have with her"

His mother made a sound of distress and buried her face in a tissue but the noise didn't disguise a feminine gasp from the doorway. Edward looked to the doorway and saw Bella standing there, looking both stunned and stunning at the same time.

"Bella!" he exclaimed. What was she doing here? She'd come for him? At her tremulous smile, his face split in a wide grin and he crossed the room to draw her tightly into his arms, loving the feel of her there again. It felt like coming home.

Bella pulled back a little to throw a glance at his parents before turning back to him "Edward! What's going on?" she asked, shocked at what she'd overheard.

Edward looked down into her eyes and gently stroked a thumb over her cheek "We need to talk" he said huskily. He looked over his shoulder at his shell-shocked parents "I'll be back later. Please think about what I've said" he said firmly before taking Bella's hand and leading her out of the front door and down the drive way.

They walked hand in hand down a bridle path until by silent mutual consent they left the path and sat almost in the same spot by the stream they'd made love at so many years before, sitting with their arms wrapped around each other. Edward lightly kissed her temple.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but you came here for me, right?" he teased lightly.

Bella smiled "You know I did"

"What made you change your mind?"

She shrugged and sighed "I've always loved you Edward, from the moment I first met you, all these years apart and when we've been ripping shreds from each other, I never stopped loving you" She stroked a hand down his arm "I think I just needed a slap of reality to see it. To see you. You are the man I always thought you'd be, you don't need to prove anything to me by cutting off your parents"

Edward shrugged uncomfortably "I don't want to, but if they can't accept us and the choices I make with my life then I'm not sure I have a choice"

"I can't believe you'd give up your parents for me Edward, I don't think I want you to"

"I can't keep living the life they want me to live"

Bella sighed, "I guess" She looked up into his eyes "I'm sorry I was harsh with you last week"

Edward smiled "And I'm sorry I was harsh with you before that, do you forgive me?"

"I do. Do you forgive me?"

He leaned forwards and brushed a kiss over her soft full lips "Of course. I've never felt like this about anyone else Bells, I love you and I always will"

Bella leaned in to kiss him "I love you too" she whispered before kissing him again. Edward lightly licked her lip requesting entrance at which her lips parted with a lusty sigh allowing him to kiss her fully. He tried to keep the kiss gentle, a hello kiss after being apart so many years, but neither of them could manage that with their chemistry and before long, their mouths were devouring each other, their bodies straining to get closer. Edward slowly pushed her back until she lay flat on the grass and he leaned above her, his body pressing against hers, his hips gently thrusting in an unconscious rhythm in time with their kisses, making her moan and wrap her legs around him so he could thrust against the spot that needed him most. He broke the kiss and gave her a steamy smile as he ground his erection right against her clitoris, the mere barrier of a couple of layers of cotton barely blunting the sensation and she gasped straining towards him.

"Bella!" he groaned huskily "I need you so badly"

Bella moaned feeling his fire racing through her own veins and reached down to unzip his trousers before reaching in to free him. Edward shuddered at the feel of her soft hand wrapped around him, pumping him gently and bent to undo a few of the buttons on the front of her sundress, freeing her breasts for him to feast on. He nibbled and suckled on her pebbled nipples until her breath came in pants.

"Oh Edward, I have to have you inside me" she moaned.

He reached between her legs, stroking her through the material of her damp thong making her squirm for more contact until he pushed aside the barrier and stroked her labia and clitoris softly.

"God, I love how wet you are for me" he groaned and slipped first one, then two fingers inside her making her whimper with need, raising her temperature with every stroke until she was almost over the edge.

"Edward please" she said desperately "I want you inside me when I come"

What man could refuse? He quickly replaced his fingers with his erection, teasing at her entrance for a few seconds before plunging into her, making them both moan. Once, twice, three times he thrust into her wet warmth before he felt her convulsions around him and he brought his mouth back to hers to swallow her cries. He threw his head back with gritted teeth as her orgasm seemed to go on and on, trying to stave off his own orgasm.

"Ah" he moaned between kisses "Too fast! I want this to last forever" he swiftly rolled them over so she straddled him but as he looked up at her beautiful blue eyes glazed with passion, her tongue coming out to wet her lip and the flush on her cheeks as she rocked above him, he wasn't all that sure he'd last any longer in this position.

She grinned a lazy, wicked grin down at him before bending forward to lick a wet trail up his neck then gently nibbling at his ear lobe. "We can have this again and again, forever" she whispered huskily before kissing him deeply, clenching her internal muscles tightly around him and thrusting her hips against his in a deep, powerful rhythm until the fire overcame her again and her thrusts became faster and more erratic. She broke her mouth free, crying out as the orgasm ripped through her in a powerful sweep that tipped his control. He grasped her hips and pushed up into her deeply before shouting her name and shuddering through his own blinding release.

A few minutes passed before either of them became aware again. Bella sprawled boneless on top of him but managed to raise her head enough to receive his lazy kiss.

"I love you so much Edward"

"I love you Bella, forever"

They eventually found the strength to stand and straighten their clothes. Edward grinned as he pulled a bit of grass from her hair.

"You make me feel like a teenager again" he laughed.

Bella grinned and wrapped her arms around him "Me too. Want to make out?"

"Always" Edward laughed and brushed a kiss on her still swollen lips, then sighed "but we have to go talk to my parents first. Will you stay with me at my place tonight? I'll cook dinner?"

Bella pretended to ponder the question "That depends. What's for dessert?"

He laughed and kissed her again "Anything you want love"

Hand in hand they strolled back to the mansion. Before they walked in the door Bella looked down at herself and groaned.

"Look at the state of me! I'm all wrinkled and I'll bet my art show I have grass stains on my butt"

Edward hugged her, knowing she was nervous about facing his parents again "You're beautiful love, just as you are"

They walked into the living room to find Edward's parents actually sitting side by side on the sofa for the first time Edward could ever remember. They weren't exactly holding hands but it was the most public affection he'd ever seen from them.

"Mum. Dad" he nodded to them. The next move was theirs.

Shooting a look between them, both Mr and Mrs Masen stood slowly and came toward them. Mrs Masen held out her hand to Bella.

"Nice to see you again Bella" she offered. Bella's eyes widened a little but she kept her composure and shook Edward's mother's hand.

"You too Mrs Masen"

Edward's father held out his hand to Edward "Son" he said. Edward shook his hand with a smile.

"Dad" he nodded.

Knowing this was a huge effort on his parent's part to apologise and agree to his demands, he didn't want to push it so he put his arm round Bella's waist and said "We need to be getting back to London now"

Edward's father nodded.

The couple turned to walk out.

"You will visit soon, won't you?" asked his mother, a little less sure of herself than Edward had ever seen her.

"We will Mum" he replied. "Maybe you can both come up to London in a couple of weeks? Bella has an art gallery show"

Edward's father nodded "We'd like that" he said gruffly.

"Phew" exclaimed Bella as they settled into Edward's car "That was tense!" she grinned. Edward grinned, relieved his parents were coming around and picked up her hand to kiss it.

"You were great" he said.

"I know" she grinned and he laughed, leaning over to kiss her forehead.

"Let's get home" he said.

 **A/N: So that's about it, apart from the epilogue! I hope you've enjoyed it!**


	21. Epilogue

**A/N: So here we are, the last offering for this story. Thank you all so much for your lovely reviews, I truly love to read them.**

 **All recognisable characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

 **Epilogue**

The day of Bella's gallery show came around all too fast for her. The past couple of weeks had been amazing. She and Edward spent every night together and every minute of the day that they could between his new position in the Liberal Democrat party and her working on pieces for the show. They spent lazy mornings in bed at the weekend, feeding each other breakfast, talking about anything and everything and of course, making love. Sometimes it felt like a dream to Bella. She finally had everything she'd ever really wanted in life. Unfortunately, she knew she couldn't dream away this gallery show, as much as her nerves wanted to.

"They're going to love you, Shorty" said Edward as he slid his arms around her waist. His eyes met hers in the full length mirror she'd been looking in to check out her outfit. She wore a flirty sapphire blue cocktail dress with matching bag and heeled strappy sandals and because Edward loved it that way, she'd left her long rich brown hair loose for the night. "And you look incredible" he added, his eyes roving down her body with scorching blue heat.

Bella grinned and turned to face him. She smoothed her hands down the lapels of his tuxedo "So do you" she said then slid her hand lower to cup his erection straining against his trousers "although that's not really an appropriate accessory to the tux" she laughed.

Edward chuckled even as he pulsed in her hand. "It's a permanent fixture around you" he grinned. "If you notice me standing behind you a lot tonight, this will be why"

Bella giggled and leant up to place a long lingering kiss on his lips "I'll try not to back up too fast then" she teased "but if anyone is going to be loved tonight, it's you. Once all those women see my pictures of you without a shirt on, I'll be beating them back"

"We'll protect each other then, hey?" he laughed, dropping another kiss on her lips.

They made their way down to the limousine that had been sent to collect them and set off for the gallery. The biggest of Bella's fears – that no-one would show up – was allayed the instant they got there and saw the crowd of art lovers and reporters waiting to go in. She felt a little like royalty as an usher came to open the door of the limo and escorted them straight into the gallery.

"Wow" breathed Bella. Her work, if she said so herself, looked amazing. The gallery director certainly knew what he was doing. Each piece had been hung in a way that complimented each piece next to it and flowed delightfully, inviting people to keep moving on to the next work of art.

Edward laughed as he stood in the middle of the gallery and did a 360 degrees turn taking in all the images of himself in various poses and mediums that Bella had done "Yeah wow, but a man could definitely get an over inflated ego in here"

Bella laughed "Only you, my muse, the other guys will be feeling rather under inflated I think!"

The evening went fabulously. Everybody was raving about Bella's work and the majority had discreet sold labels attached before the night was even half over. Emmett and Alice of course came to support Bella and gave her huge hugs to congratulate her, teasing that they should get commissions for forwarding her work to the gallery in the first place. Bella was laughing with them when she turned to find Edward's parents had also come to view her show.

Edward's mother took Bella's hand and gently squeezed "Simply beautiful work Bella, congratulations" with some actual warmth in her tone, surprising Bella so much that she could barely stutter her thanks.

Edward's father also shook her hand "Wonderful Bella" he agreed, then placed a hand at the small of his wife's back "Maybe you could do a portrait of Elizabeth for me sometime soon?"

Bella smiled "Of course"

Finally, the gallery began to clear and Edward asked Bella if they could take one more look around before they left. They strolled around the gallery, eventually pausing in front of an oil image of Edward as a teenager.

"You know" he said softly, taking her hands in his "even back then I knew you were the woman for me" he leaned in a kissed her mouth gently "I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you" he continued huskily "I still do". He pulled a jeweller's box and opened it to reveal a platinum band simple diamond solitaire ring. Happy tears filled Bella's eyes as she gazed first at the ring, then at the man she'd always loved. "I love you Bella. Will you marry me?"

Bella reached up to thread her fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck, relishing the silky feel against her skin and brought his mouth down to hers. Before they kissed, she simply whispered "Yes." before settling her lips on his.

 **A/N: I know it's a little cheesy, but I love a happy ever after, and after all the angst in this story and the emotional torture I put my characters through, I felt it needed to wrap up fluffy and light! I hope you've enjoyed the story.**

 **Please do check out my other previous stories under my shared account with my best mate Kels (who this story was originally written for!), Galaxy69uk.**

 **I'm working on a couple of multi chapter AU Twilight stories too, so keep me on alert for when I begin to post. I prefer to finish writing stories before I post them so that I can edit where I want to without confusing anyone, and also so I don't keep people waiting! One is an apocalypse story which will be AU and quite angsty. The other is a Twilight story with a Harry Potter twist and should be AU/Humour.**

 **I do have a naughty little one-shot to post very soon though, as in today or tomorrow! Set your author alert! ;)**

 **Anyway, once again, I hope you've all enjoyed reading this story, and I'll see you all on my new stories soon!**


End file.
